How Do I Say, 'I Love You'
by eclst
Summary: "Wolfram, I want to be able to communicate with you" Yuuri volunteers in the Royal Institute where he meets a stubborn and distress blond. Their lives change as they try to find a way to speak with each other... AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Au story and well I just wanted to try something different plus it's just an idea i've had for a while now. Now please just read it and let me know what you think.

* * *

"So this is Royal institute…" I quietly say to myself as I was standing outside the building and checking it surroundings. I must say this institute is HUGE. About four blocks approximately and two stories high. A nice courtyard and an angel fountain right in the middle. Breathe taking view. Makes you wonder though, what kind of people are in there. I sigh to myself because now I do wonder what kind of institute it is. Damn… I should have listen to Murata when he told me, "Shibuya do some research on Royal Institute before you go. After all, you don't want surprises" God! That Murata sometimes acts like a know-it-all! But I bet he knew more about it then me!

I look at my watch and see that it is a minute before 4. Professor von Grantz did tell me I needed to be on time so my duties could be explained.

"Well no turning back now" I answer myself as I get a hold of the handles and push them open.

"Wow…" I loudly said in awe of this place. If the outside was breathe taking the inside could not be compare! As I look around I'm able to see many antiques around the lobby. If I'm not mistaken this antiques are from the renaissance period. I come closer to observe one just to make sure.

"So I am right!" I said out loud with a smile in my face. I knew paying attention in art history class came with its perks and professor Terasoma said all I did was spaced out. Ha! Well as I glanced around I locate the receptionist desk to my left.

"I suppose that's where I need to go"

As I started walking towards it, I'm able to see more of this place. To my right are some contemporary painting and to my left a waiting lounge. The warm red color sofas look welcoming. Am I really in an institute?

"May I help you?" A lady with medium length black hair asked me from her seat.

"I'm suppose to meet a Mr.…." and I quickly take out a piece of paper where I had written the information on "Oh yes, Mr. von Christ at four today" I finish.

"Oh yes, you must be Shibuya, Yuuri" and she stood up from her seat and walked out of the receptionist desk.

"If you can please follow me…" she concluded as she started walking towards the opposite direction from where I came from. We both were quiet on our way. I'm not much of a talker at times especially with ladies. I still can't figure out why. Maybe because when I open my mouth baseball is the word that comes out and the girls just decide to ignore me. I sighed as I remember this.

"Is something wrong Mr. Shibuya?" the receptionist stopped to look at me. I blush at that instant. Guess I was too loud. I quickly placed my hands in front of me as to protect myself.

"Nnno" I quickly stutter.

"Very well then" she replied she then pointed towards the door to my left.

"Mr. von Christ is right behind that door." She continued.

"Thank you" I answered and she soon headed back to her desk.

I walk towards my destination and as I was about to knock the door opens and there standing in front of me is a tall bishonen.

"Umm… excuse m-" I was cut off by his squealing and pulling me towards him! What in the world!!!!

"Look at you! Adelbert didn't tell me you were so handsome!" Mr. von Christ starts saying as I quickly struggle to break free. I suppose he felt me moving because he soon let go of me and turned around to go back to his seat.

As I try to catch my breath I place my hands on my knees. He's stronger then he looks!

Once I figure I'm ok I compose myself and walked towards his desk.

"Please Mr. Shibuya, take a seat" Mr. von Christ now more seriously says as he points to one of his leather chairs.

I nod and do as he says. How can a man go from being clingy to becoming serious in less than a minute!

As he goes through some of his papers, I'm guessing it's about my assignment, I look around his office. The atmosphere in the room is quite relaxing. I believe it has to do with the way the office was fix; a few paintings adorning the room, a bookshelf to my right, quite large in my view, and a few indoor plants around the office, in addition to having the windows open facing the courtyard.

He coughs to get my attention and I blush as I apologize, "I'm sorry"" I say as I placed my hand behind my back and give him one of my so-called goofing grins. At this he squeals and stands up as he slams his hands on his desk, "this is unforgettable! How can Adelbert do this to you?!"

I get startle by his actions and wish to actually get away from him really, REALLY soon.

"Umm… actually—" and I get interrupted again!

"No matter! I'm grateful to that man for sending you here!" he exclaims as he stood from his seat and heads to the door.

I really don't like where this is going. What kind of volunteering work do I suppose to do! I really should have listened to Murata…

"Please Mr. Shibuya—" this time I interrupt him, ha!

"You can call me Yuuri since I'll be here helping for a while" I say with a smile.

"Very well, then please call me Günter, Yuuri" He responds, showing me a gentle smile, surpassing mine, and I sweat drop in return as I stand up to follow him out of his office.

"Umm…Günter" I start saying with embarrassment, "Royal Institute, what is it about" I conclude stopping Günter in his track.

"You mean Adelbert didn't inform you what you were going to do" He responded with an annoyed look on his face. I just shook my head. Günter just send a frighten vibe, so I was scared to say anything

He sighed and started walking again and I caught up to walk next to him, "Royal Institute is an institution for children that are hard of hearing or deaf. Most of these children are taught to sign and in some cases are able to learn to speak, depending on the situation of course."

"Oh" was the only thing that came out of my mouth. I just don't know how I'll be able to help here. Why did professor von Grantz send me here?

I was about to ask when, "I know you might be wondering Yuuri why you're here" and I just nodded as we are now heading to the backyard. "Well we have a volunteer center in the second floor where some of our students are place in a scenario where they need to talk and be able to maintain a conversation. Of course ever level is different. We also have volunteers that are able to sign and speak and they take the tasks of some of our deaf students. Unfortunately, we are running a bit low on our volunteering section and I went to Adelbert to see if we were able to recruit some of his students and staff, which brought you here." He finished explaining with a smile on his face. Now that made sense. I'm Professor's von Grant's guinea pig!

We soon stopped walking once we reached the backyard. If the courtyard was breath taking and the inside of the institute was beyond word, the backyard was unexplainable!

The backyard is full of green trees with a small lake in the middle. There are a few walking paths adorn with benches. So many different kinds of flowers adorn the outside as well. Some tables are scatter around, I guess to study or to have lecture, the yard. I'm able to spot a building adjacent from where we came out from and I just had to know what that building was for, "Gunther what's that building for" I ask as I point towards it. Günter glanced towards where I point, "Oh yes, that's our dormitory for some of our students" he says proudly.

"Ah, ok" I replied.

"Well shall we go?" Günter asks me. I turn to look at him and nod. Go where? I wanted to ask but couldn't. As we start walking, I realize that we head to the dormitory.

The dormitory had a comfortable aura to it, more like a homey feeling per se. It had a lounge area with a chimney to the side. A few students were just sitting down relaxing and having conversations around that area. Of course, I don't know what kind since they are signing to each other. But since I too am a student, it has to be either do to a teacher, homework, parents, or friends. They all look happy and at this I smile. There is just something about the atmosphere that I liked. As I was about to turn to follow Günter, when I spotted what a would consider a true bishonen for he had blonde hair that could compare to the sun, dark green beautiful eyes, and had red rosy lips that look…. I quickly snapped out that trance since I wasn't definitely not send here to admire, especially about a boy!, but somehow I was wondering why was he all alone in one of the chairs instead of hanging out with the rest. He looked lonely… and I really wanted to go to him.

"hmmm?" I was in such a trance as I answered to what seemed to be Gunther trying to get my attention.

"Why is he all by himself?" I asked as I turned to look at Gunther. For the first time that day since our encounter, Gunther had an unreadable expression as he glanced towards where the said bishonen was.

"He's just having a hard time settling in" Gunther answered and next thing I knew he started heading to where we needed to go in the first place living no time for me to ask more.

As we entered what seemed to be yet another office, Gunther pulled out a file from a cabinet and signal for me to sit down by a table. I did as I was told and Gunther sat at the sit next to mine.

"These are the forms I need you to fill out for us. They are instructions as to what we expect of you. This other paper tells you about our rules and regulations; this is for emergency information, and last but not least the application itself." Gunther was explaining to me sheet by sheet as if I was incompetent of figuring it out myself.

He stood to get a pen when someone barged into the room.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. von Christ, but you're needed in the lounge" said a young man

"Ah, of course" Gunther answered as he reached for a pen.

"Here Yuuri, please fill the forms and I'll be back as soon as possible." And just like that they both left.

I started filling the forms out, which were really long!, when I started spacing out and started thinking about that boy. There was something about him…

CRASH!

That sound startle me out of my train of thoughts and I quickly rose up and headed to the door. As I slightly open to peak outside I heard footsteps heading to the lobby

"Is he at it again!"

"Man! This is the third time in less than a week!"

That got my attention and decided to see what was going on myself. I headed out as quickly as possible towards where the action was that I didn't notice where I was going when I bumped into someone.

"Opph!" As I looked up to see who it was I decided to quickly apologize. "I'm sorry! I didn't look where I was going"

"It's ok" was all he answered in a suave way and as I focus, I saw yet again another bishonen! What kind of place is this! Ugh! Am I going to stand out!

"Ah…" was all I answered before I looked where that bishonen was headed. I saw that as soon as he got near the trouble maker, the people trying to stop what I assume was fight, made way for him.

"The nerve of that spoiled brat!" Gunther irritably mention.

"Huh?" I said out loud to no one in particular.

"Gunther please, he's just getting adjusted to this" that bishonen responded very suave and this time offered a carrying smile. I really need to take some pointers from that guy!

As I looked towards the ones in trouble I realized that it was that boy! The one that reminds me of an angel that had fallen from heaven, whose sin was his very own beauty…

"It doesn't matter! He is old enough to act like a young adult and not some child!" Gunther continues venting. I soon lost interest in their arguments and decided to just stare at the angel.

He was red from anger I suppose yet his eyes looked pain. I couldn't bear it anymore. I wanted to go and hug him and say everything was going to be alright when he sprinted out of there and towards the yard.

"Wolfram!" the other bishonen said and ran after him.

Gunther looked distress and sighed, "Dorcas, please write a full report of this and send it to Mr. von Voltaire…"

"Yes sir!" The man whose name is Dorcas replied and quickly headed out.

Gunther looked towards where I was standing and decided to walk towards me, "Ah Yuuri, I'm sorry about the commotion."

I just shook my head, "It's ok Gunther…" and he soon lead me back to the office.

As I was about to finish I stopped and faced Gunther, "Umm… Gunther?" I asked

"Yes?" He answered with sparkling eyes?

"Who is that boy?" and as I asked his expression changed and I felt like I just asked something I shouldn't have, "Not that is any of my business and all!" I quickly added and decided it was best for Yuuri Shibuya to just finish his application. As I signed the last sheet he replied, "He's one of our new students. Unfortunately hes case is a bit different from the rest of our students making it a little bit more difficult for the rest of us"

"Ah" I replied.

As I placed the very lash sheet on the table, about time, I stood from where I was and stretched. I mean I've stretched in front of people a dozen times but Gunther started to nosebleed. What the!

And next thing you know he quickly stood from where he was and headed to the window.

"I'm sorry it took longer than expected Yuuri" Gunther said still facing the outside

"No, I understand" I replied

"So I shall see you tomorrow at 4 here in this office" Gunther replied and headed to the door.

"I'm sorry I can't walk you out, but I have to meet someone in a few minutes" He continues and was about to leave when out of nowhere he pounced on me and glomp me!

"If it wasn't for that brat I would have spend more time with you!" he whined to himself

"Umm, can't breathe" I was able to say with what little air I had and he soon let go of me and headed out quickly. I blinked a few times as to what had just happen and I heard something like 'a few minutes more alone with him and I would have lost my senses' I really don't want to know what he meant by that, but just shiver in thought.

As I headed out of the Royal institute it was around 7 in the evening.

"Boy I'm starving!" I said as I started walking on the courtyard towards the exit taking a snack bar from my pocket when I saw the angel, whose name is Wolfram hiding behind a tree. He kind of look cute like that. Cute? Now wait just a minute! And as I was struggling with myself I felt someone staring at me. I looked towards him and I saw him looking back at me. I couldn't do anything but blush and decided to walk towards him.

I guess he wasn't please since he was glaring at me, that if he could burn me out of existence he would have done it right there. I gulped at this.

"H-hey" I shyly said to Wolfram whom was still glaring at me. So I figure I continue, "My name's Yuuri and I'll be coming here starting tomorrow." As I finish he just raised an eye-brow

"I know you don't know what I'm saying" I quickly added "but I really wanted to talk to you since earlier today…"I finish saying and he just blushed.. Wha-wait! What! He understood! And just 'o' as a response and I blushed.

"So I guess you understand what I'm saying" I concluded as I gave him one of my grins as I scratched the back of my head. It seemed as if he was about to respond but stopped right on his tracks… and he's expression quickly changed. He looked sad as if he had forgotten I was there and soon realized that I was starring and gave me a heated hated glare!

"H-hey!" I safely answered placing my hands in front of me as to protect myself. He 'hmph' and turned the other way. We stood quiet for a few minutes when I heard a growl. Damn! I must really be hungry but when I heard it again I realize it wasn't me but Wolfram. I looked towards him and he quickly noticed I too had heard him and decided to walk away.

"Wait!" I quickly said as I got a hold of his wrist. He turned towards me as if trying to say 'What!' and I handed him my snack bar.

"I'm not really hungry" he took it and blushed and loosens the grip I had on him and left quickly. I just shook my headed and smiled

"Welcome!" I yelled and headed towards the exit. As I was finally was out and glanced back to the institution I sighed, "I hope to see you tomorrow again Wolfram" I whispered to myself as I slightly blushed. Volunteering at the Royal Institute was going to be one interesting adventure…

* * *

A/N: Well it's not perfect and yes, grammar errors are there, and I promise to fix them! That's if you guys want me to continue. I really don't know if I will depending on how many reviews I get. Thanks for reading and please review for me to continue this story! I would really appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been three days since I've started volunteering at the Royal Institute. I was placed to help a little girl around 8years old, name Greta practicing her oral skills and it was no easy task. I would have to start a conversation about a specific subject and she had to be able to verbally interact with me. The first day didn't go so well because I was nervous and she was shy, not the greatest combination if you ask me. All I was able to help her out with on the first day was related to introducing ourselves to each other and it took hours! By the third day she and I finally were able to interact better with each other and she was teaching how to fingerspell my name. No easy task and she even gave me homework! How can a child younger than me give me homework! At this I sighed because as I'm heading to room 2A I'm practicing finger spelling my name.

"Y-u-r-r-i" I finger spell my name

"Ugh! That's not it!" I yell in frustration as I go at it one more time

"Y-u-u-r-i" Aha! Finally! I did it correctly and it only took, what thirty tries… Man I suck… I get a hold of the door knob and I open the door to see Greta waiting for me on her seat.

She must have heard the door open because she was facing me as she waves to let me know she is aware I'm in the room and I wave back at her with a smile on my face, "Hello Greta".

"Yuu—ri!" She calls as she runs towards me and glomps me as I catch her.

I really grew fond of her for this past, what four days if I include today, and made me happy to hear that she is able to pronounce my name more fluently today.

"Ok! Now should we start with today's lesson?" I asked her and she just nodded in return as she took hold of my hand and took me to the table. It was a beautiful afternoon, but I felt sort of disappointed because I still haven't seen Wolfram…

I sigh out loud and it catches Greta's attention because she quickly looks up to me. I just smile at her, "So where did we left of yesterday?" I ask her as I look over the lesson plan Gisela, the volunteer's Leader and Coordinator, had left for me.

"I guess because it's Thursday, it's more like a free day for us huh?" I tell Greta

"Y-yea" she replies back.

"So what did you have for lunch today?" I ask Greta as part of our oral interaction

"ummm…" she starts as she gets her thoughts straighten out, "Pizza!" she says.

"You?" She asks in return with no problem. I'm guessing that because 'you' has a long u sound to it makes it easier for her to say.

I smile as I reply, "I had a sandwich"

We then started conversing on things she did in class today to just how her friends were pulling a prank on one of the boys. We had so much fun and we laughed as well. We were so busy that we didn't hear the door opening.

"I see you are having fun today, Greta, Yuuri"

Greta and I both turn to find Gisela holding a tray with some pudding and orange juice coming towards us. She likes to bring the snacks to see how the student and the 'teacher' interact.

"Y-yeah!" Greta happily replies.

"I'm glad" Gisela replies with a caring and warm smile on her face as she placed the trait with our snacks on the table.

"Well, I brought some Juice and Pudding for both of you, so do take a break and enjoy" Gisela signs and speaks at the same time as she turns to face us.

Greta signs 'thank you' as I reply, "Thanks Gisela". Gisela nods and leaves the room.

Once we finish with our snacks Greta smiles at me this sneaky grin, which means it's time for me to finger spell, and I just swallow. She turns and faces me as she signs, 'your name is…' luckily I was able to practice asking that question as well as answering and so as I take a deep breath I sign, 'My name…y-u-r-i' and as soon as I'm done I smile because I feel proud of myself and I hear a giggle. I look to Greta who signs, 'y-u-r-i' and I realize I forgot a u! I place my hand in my forehead in desperation. This is frustrating!

"A-gain" she tells me as we do this exercise one more time.

'Your name is…'

'my name, y-u-u' I paused at the 'u' since I blank out and quickly recover and answer all over again, 'my name, Y-u-u-r-i' she shakes her hands in the air, which is their form of cheering and I smile. I answered my first question!

"Y-yuuri!" she happily says my name, "Yes?" I answered

"L-look!" she says with excitement as she goes to her bag and takes a drawing she did. I thought it was probably of me, but when I got a hold of it I saw Wolfram! Well it looked like him! I quickly glanced at her and back at the picture. Did she know him!

"Greta!" I say with excitement. She looks attentively at me as she anticipates more, "how do you know Wolfram?!"

"W-olf-rm?" she responds and I nod in agreement. I know that this conversation with her takes a lot more than usual because it has nothing to do with her present curriculum.

"Ummm" she responds and she glances around the room. I assume is to find a way to interact with me and I just watch and wait until her next move. It does get frustrating when you can't communicate well with others, whether is because of language or because like in my case you can't sign. I have been pondering lately if maybe I should take sign language courses. Sure I haven't been in this environment lately, but somehow I…

"W-olf-rm" She starts, snapping me of my train of thoughts, and I look up to where she is now. Greta as soon as she realizes she has my full attention she then places her right hand on her chest which means, me or mine', and then signs by using only her index fingers going up and down. I look puzzle since I really don't know what she meant by it. She sighs and looks to the bookshelf were spots some paper and crayons and heads to get them. She soon heads back to where I am and writes the word friend.

I nod in understanding. I want to ask her more but I can't! It's hard and frustrating at times to understand each other and now more than ever. I know Greta feels the same way and she just look up to me as she hears me sigh. I really need to be quieter when I sigh!

"Y-yuuri" she calls to get my attention

"Yeah?" I respond and look down at her and quickly she takes a hold of my hand and leads me out of the room.

I know most of the rooms are in use because the doors are close so I just quietly let her lead me wherever it is she wants to take me. I hope is to Wolfram though…

We soon make a left on one of the corners and she turns her head towards me as she places her index finger on her lips. I guess we are not supposed to be here… I really don't think we should have left…When I was about to let her know that I changed my mind we stop by room 15B.

"Greta?" I whispered as I kneeled down to her level, "Why are we here?"

'My friend here' she signs.

"Ah, ok" I answered. I felt a little nervous at that moment. What was I going to say? 'Hey Wolfram!' or 'Miss me?' do I really want to see him that much! I was lost in thought that I had missed Greta opening the door. When I heard the sound of the room opening I quickly stand up and walk behind her and there in front of me stand, Wolfram…

Wolfram must have heard the door opening because he glanced towards us and his eyes widen when he saw me. I didn't know what to do so I did the first think that came to mind, I waved at him.

Greta on the other hands ran towards him and glomp him the same way she did to me earlier in the afternoon.

A glomp from Greta must be special because at that moment his expression was soft and caring. Parental I would say. I couldn't help but smile as I saw both of them at that moment.

Greta started to sign to Wolfram and then they both look towards me. I felt nervous at that moment since I figure she said something like, 'Yuuri wanted to see you Wolf!'

Greta giggled and signal for me to come towards me. Wolfram just 'hmph' and looked the other way as I headed to where they were standing. The room Wolf was in was pretty lonely… Not such a happy room, it had a window facing the courtyard, a round-table with four chairs, a bookshelf, a whiteboard with the sign language alphabet and finally on one of the far corners there was a television in a portable rolling stand.

"Ummm.." I started, "I thought I wasn't going to see you again" I finish in a whisper… Wolfram must have heard me because he turns to look at me with slightly blushing cheeks. He looked so cute right then and there and I just wanted to do something! I really don't know what, but something!

He wanted to tell me something but as he opened his beautiful mouth he closed it, as if he had remembered he couldn't speak… Greta looked at him with sad eyes, as if she knew something and then looked at me as if she wanted me to do something. And so I did the only thing I knew…

I tap his shoulder to get his attention and I start signing as idiotic as I can do it, 'My name, Y-u-u-r-i' and I stop to see if he's looking at me and I blush because I find that he is; even if he looks annoyed at that moment. Frankly at this moment I can careless since I know he's paying attention and so I just decide to continue, 'Your name what?' I ask him.

Once I'm done I see his expression change and sigh as in giving up and signs, 'My name W-o-l-f-r-a-m, nice to meet you' and as I look straight into his eyes where apparently I can lose myself in and I smile as I say the stupidest line ever! "Hi Wolfram" as I waved in a dazed. Greta must have thought we were acting pretty silly because she started giggling.

Wolfram and I quickly looked to where Greta was at the same time and then we turned to look at each other, but as soon as our eyes met we turned opposite ways because of embarrassment since we were both blushing!

Once the three of us settled in, Greta decided to start coloring near the window leaving Wolfram and me alone…

"Ummm…" I start just to get his attention and he turns to look at me with glaring eyes that I just had to swallow hard making me turn away from him, but I discreetly glance to see what he was doing and saw that Wolf looked disappointed.

Maybe he wanted to talk to me as much as I wanted to talk to him, but we were lost in translation. I chuckle at the thought of translation since it quickly reminded me of a movie I watched. Guess this is how he felt…

I turned to see what Greta was doing when it hit me! So I rose up from my seat and went to get some paper and crayons. Wolfram just watched as to see what I was doing and I just grinned. At this he quickly turned away and I pouted.

I head back to the table and place the paper and crayons on the table and I write with a black crayon, 'Hi wolfram! I'm Yuuri! And I would like to be your friend! ^_^'

I pass the paper to Wolfram who looks at it kind of weirdly and chuckles and gets a hold of a blue crayon, 'I know your name Wimp! -.-' and passes the paper back to me and thus we start having a conversation in our own way…

'I'm not a wimp _'

'Yeah, you are -.-'

'Ah Wolfram! C'mon! I just want to be friends with you ToT'

'And why is that wimp -.-?'

'Because //'

'Because? -.-'

'Because I want to get to know you…'

As Wolfram read the last thing I wrote he blushed and replied, 'Oh…' and turned to face me giving me the sweetest most beautiful smile I have ever seen making me want to badly to pull him and… yeah. We stared at each other for like forever! When I heard someone cough? Wait! Coughing? I look up to see someone standing behind Wolfram.

Damn! This isn't good! It's the Bishonen!

"It seems you've made a friend Wolfram" the bishonen says facing both of us with that suave smile that I really want to practice. Wolfram just grunts and faces the other way flustered.

The bishonen then looks at me and calmly says, "Hello Yuuri…"

I quickly stand up from where I was and bowed, "I'm sorry I didn't ask permission to leave the room Mr. umm..." I apologized to Mr. Bishonen.

"Conrad, Call me Conrad" He tells me with that charming smile of his and I smile back of course. You can't resist that smile of his! Wolfram quickly stood from where he was and got a hold of my wrist as he yanked me towards him while he glaring at Conrad.

Conrad just chuckled as he responded, "I'm not taking him away from you Wolfram" Wolfram and I just blush and he quickly let go of me. I felt sort of disappointed…

"When I went with Gisela to see how Greta was progressing we entered an empty room, so Gisela and I decided to go look for both of you. As I was about to leave I saw a drawing which lead me to you" Conrad explained. Is he some sort of mind reader? I was about to ask him how he found us!

"Ah…" I say as I scratched the back of my head.

Conrad then turns to Wolfram and start signing making Wolfram 'hmph!' and sign in return. I felt sort of disappointed because I felt left out, or is it because I'm jealous…

Wolfram turns to look at me and signs, 'Bye Yuuri' as he smiled at me and goes to where Greta is standing and gets a hold of her hand. I guess Conrad said it was time for them to go back… heh…

"Would you like to come tomorrow Yuuri?" Conrad asks me. My face expression changes and my eyes widen with delight. I'm only supposed to be here for four days a week, but this!

"Can I Conrad?" I ask to confirm.

"Of course Yuuri, and don't worry I will talk to Gunther and Mr. von Grantz as well." I grinned at this. I'll be able to see Wolfram tomorrow!

"Oh wait!" I say

"Yes Yuuri?"

"Am I coming to work tomorrow or to...you know..." I can't finish my sentence since I feel shy at the moment

"You're one of the first friends besides Greta that Wolfram has made since he got here…" Conrad mentions in understanding and as he spoke I watched his expressions changing, "and I thank you…" he finish saying in a gentle and thankful manner.

He looked at his watch as he said, "Yuuri, I think it's time for you to go"

I look at my watch and notice that is almost 7!

"Ah crap!" I say out loud

"I mean, Oh shoot!" I quickly added.

Conrad chuckled as he just so smoothly started walking out of the room with me following behind him, like a lost chick. Once we reach the outside of the volunteering center Conrad stops and turns to face me, "I'm sorry I can't walk you out Yuuri, but I have to go see Wolfram about an incident that happened today" he mentioned.

"Did he get in trouble again?" I asked a bit disappointed

Conrad looks out the window as he whispered to himself, "He wasn't always like this…" he look disappointed at that moment and I wanted to ask, 'What happen?' but I know it's not my right… He quickly turned back to me as if he had just remember I was there, "Well I'll see you tomorrow, Yuuri."He graciously tells me and walks towards the stairs leading to the back yard.

As I head out to the courtyard I feel as if I'm being watch and I turn to my left and to my right, but I don't see anyone. I soon turn around and face the dormitory and I see Wolfram glancing towards me from his room I suppose. I wave and he waves back. I wish I knew how to sign so I could tell him 'I'll be back tomorrow!', but I see him quickly walk away from the window.

"Guess I'll see him tomorrow" I say to myself as I head out of the Royal Institute

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! They have made me really happy!You guys rock! and it's cool that my story has been favorite or place on alert :3 you made my day ^_^

So please keep the reviews coming because feedback is always welcome and it makes me write even faster lol.

Till next time and I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 =D

Later!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I base my story on the American sign language and if you guys want to have an idea as to how the words sign by the characters are go to aslprodotcom and scroll down to main dictionary. Hope it helps!

* * *

"Yes!" I proclaim as I ran to the institute a little earlier than usual.

Professor von Grants pulled me out of one of my classes around 1pm because apparently Mr. von Christ had requested my presence today. Yeah right! Thanks Conrad! I ran as fast as possible, as if my life depends on it. At that moment though, it does, I really truly want to see him!

Once I finally reach the institute I hear voices coming from Günter's office.

"Wonder what happen?" I say, loud enough to myself. I know I'm not supposed to hear other people's conversations but what if it has to do with Wolfram? This makes me quicken my pace just a little. I stand out of view, which means I can't see their expression, but close enough to hear what they are saying behind one of the plants near the entrance.

"That-That Brat!" I hear Gunther shout

"Now Gunther, you have to understand the situation that---" I heard Conrad say as he tried to calm Gunther. Yup it's about Wolf alright. I quietly sigh this time as I shake my head in disappointment…

But he wasn't able to continue because Gunther had interrupted then, "Conrad you are just spoiling him! To have many of our professors telling me that they will resign if he doesn't change behavior! That draws the line Mr. Weller!" Gunther says in frustration.

"Gunther, please…" Conrad interrupts, "You know Wolfram has to adjust to this change of environment he was put on. It's not his fault he can't speak and you know that…" Conrad concludes.

I hear I heavy sigh, must be Günter's. "Let me see what I can do, but I tell you Conrad, Gwendal will not be please…"

They keep on talking with each other and I decide I have heard enough of this. I quietly start heading back to where I came from, but what did Wolfram do to make professors say such things. Resign? Aren't they supposed to help! At the thought of this I fist my hands. It's not fair! Wolfram isn't a bad guy. But I don't understand what Conrad meant by '…it's not his fault he can't speak' does it mean he used to talk? Did something happen?! I guess that would explain why he always tries to tell me something and closes his mouth as quickly as he opened it…

I look around and realize that the receptionist isn't in her desk and I place a smirk on my face. I start heading to the stairs leading to the second floor. If Wolfram is in trouble, I now know where to find him, and I sprint to room 15B.

Once upstairs, I glance around just to make sure no one was there. Guess they have no mentors on Fridays since all the doors where open. Well, duh! That makes sense as to why I don't have to be here. As I reach room 15B I glimpse to my left and to my right just to be safe and I get a hold of the door handle. I gently open the door and pout in disappointment. He's not there.

"Shoot!" I whisper as I enter the room in disappointment. I wasn't even halfway in the room when the door closes behind me. I quickly turn to see if maybe I was caught by Gisela when I saw Wolfram reclining on the door with his arms cross.

I just stood there starring at him like if it has become some kind of obsession and I just couldn't do or say anything. He must have figure that out because he just rolled his eyes as he headed to the table with a smirk on his face. Once he passes by me I turn to follow him.

Wolfram seats at my left and I get a hold of the chair next to his. I start gazing at everything but him. I'm just too nervous! Geez! I have him all to myself right now. No one else is here and I can't speak. Wait a go Yuuri!

I take a peek to see what Wolfram is doing and I see him staring out the window; lost in his own world. I frown at this. Why does he look so sad?

I know it sounds crazy. I just met him and I felt as if he has become a drug I can't live without. Wolfram has become my addiction. I know it's been less than a week, but there was something that attracted me to him. Things happen for a reason, that is something I have always believed in, and maybe I'm here because he needs me? I chuckle at this thought and noticed that he is now looking at me with a raise eyebrow. All I do is give him one of my idiotic smiles and scratch the back of my head.

"I bet you're wondering why am I here on a Friday, huh?" I ask him and he just shakes his head and of course I pout as a reaction but decide to continue, "If you must know Wolfram, the reason why I, Yuuri Shibuya, am here is because of you" and as I finish I point to him. He snorts and rolls his eyes.

"It's true!" I try to tell him

"I really want to become your friend!" I exclaim and stand up from my seat. "I know, it sounds crazy!" I say as I start walking around in circles. "Here is someone that you have never met until now and out of nowhere wants to be your friend! Heck! I ask to come Fridays if it meant spending time with you…" I finish saying aggravated and stop when I face him once more.

"It's just that…" I start in a whispering voice and see that he is paying attention to me and I decided to get a hold of my hair, "Geez! This is stupid!" and I start walking to the door. Wolfram is going to think I'm kind of stalker or worse! Yuuri the psycho! Damn!

As I reach to get a hold of the handle another hand quickly comes on top of mine. I slowly look to where the owner of the hand is, "Wolfram?" I ask with uncertainty.

He rolls his eyes and takes his hand away from mine. I remove my hand from the handle and just look at Wolfram. At the moment I feel like a lost puppy. What now? He doesn't want me to leave, but I don't know what he wants me to do, so I just stay out and wait to see what his next action is.

Wolfram 'hmphs!' as he places his hands on his waist, 'Yuuri' he says by lip speaking as he frowns and gets a hold of my hand dragging me to the table. He points to where he wants me to sit and of course that's what I do. Wolfram then heads to where the bookshelf is to get some paper and a black and blue crayon. I chuckle at this action as he walks back and sits next to me.

He places the paper and the crayons down, placing the black crayon next to me while he keeps the blue one. He then gets a piece of paper and starts writing.

'You know, you are a wimp! -.-'

He then hands me the paper and as I read it I laugh out loud and nod. I soon get a hold of the paper and Wolfram and I begin communication with each other.

'I know lol'

'The truth Yuuri, Why are you here?'

'I told you Wolfram… I wanted to see you…'

'Why me?! I can't speak!'

'I don't care'

'Why!'

'I just don't'

'You should care'

'Why?'

'Because I can't speak! You should care, because I can't have a descent conversation with you! You should care, because I'm different! You should care! Yuuri why do you want to be friends with someone like me!'

As I finish reading this I was stump. So much anger and frustration was written down that I just wanted to know why and that's what I wrote.

'Wolfram, I don't care if you can't speak. I want to get to know more about you. Sure you're different, but so am I. I want to know Wolfram. THIS Wolfram… Give me that chance. Please…' Once I was finish I handed him the paper and just faced him for an answer.

Wolfram took hold of the paper and read what I wrote and just turned to face me. His eyes with so much emotion on them that all I did was just smile at him. Wolfram blush and that did not go unnoticed by me. He looks cute when he blushes… and he just nodded in agreement.

"Thanks…" I whispered

"Say Wolfram" I started as I stretch while obtaining Wolfram's attention as well. After all, I'm not the typical guy that likes to stand still to begin with.

"Would you teach me sign language?" I ask him.

I know Greta has teach me a few signs and I'm grateful, but to be able to learn from Wolfram means spending more time with him and that is a chance I can't miss.

Wolfram just frowned and looked down as if his hands were more interesting at that moment. I bend down and place my hand on his as I look at him in concern. "Wolfram, what's wrong?" I ask him. He looks at me with those eyes; the ones that can hypnotize me; the ones I can lose myself in; the eyes I'm addicted to. But somehow the eyes I have fallen for as they look back at me seemed sad… Wolfram then slowly removes his hand from below mine and starts signing, 'Can't sign good, y-u-u-r-i'

"Ah" I s the only word that comes out of my mouth and smile as I reply, 'me, few signs' and at this Wolfram just smiles.

"Maybe we can learn together?" I ask him and he grunts. Maybe I should ask again later.... It must have been a few hours since Wolfram and I have been in the room because out of nowhere my stomach starts growling and I just blush.

"Sorry" I said as Wolfram just raised an eyebrow, 'hungry?' he signs to me and I just nod in agreement. He turns to the paper we were using and gets a hold of the blue crayon and I just wait to see what it is he wants to tell me. Once he finishes he hands me the paper for me to read, 'I have snacks in my room. We can go there, but we have to be quiet. I'm not supposed to leave until later.'

I look at him curiously and get a hold of the black crayon, 'Wolfram why are you here in the first place? I mean its Friday and maybe we shouldn't leave if it means you getting in trouble…'

Once I hand him the paper he rolls his eyes in annoyance and writes back, 'Don't be a wimp!'

"Don't call me a wimp!" I loudly say and he just shrugs as he gets a hold of my wrist. I sigh since I figure Wolfram is one stubborn blond and go with his plan.

Once outside the room Wolfram and I see to our left and then to our right to make sure it's clear. Of course I let him lead since he knows the nooks and crannies of this place to begin with. "Wolfram" I whisper to get his attention as we start walking him in front of me. He slightly turns towards me, letting me know that I have his attention as we continue walking. "How are we suppose to get out of here? When I just got here, Conrad was in Gunther's office and they were talking to each other" I finish leaving out who they were talking about.

He shrugs as we keep walking. I suppose he doesn't care. Maybe this is why the staff wants to resign. I just shake my head at this. That Wolfram…

As we come down to the first floor Wolfram makes a right instead of the usual left I would have to make to go to the backyard taking us into a small corridor.

On the sides of the corridor are a few chairs and contemporary paintings on the left side and have a medium-size bulletin board on the right with announcements for the students and staff.

"Say Wolfram, is this the entrance for the teachers and the students?" I ask Wolfram and he nods in return.

"Ah, Ok" I say as I just keep looking at my surroundings. Once we come to what seems to be the end of the corridor, Wolfram stops and gets hold of the door and slowly turns the knob. I wait patiently and keep guard. Just in case.

Once he opens the door he peeks inside and when he thinks is safe opens the door to its full extent.

We now enter a small lounge? I would say no smaller then a studio with light crème color sofas around it. A magazine rack in one of the corners, a television set in the center wall and a medium size table with snacks. At that moment I really wouldn't mind becoming a student here.

"Wow" I state in awe as I keep on getting drag by Wolfram. I soon find myself out of the room and up to the second floor. I guess that's where the dorms are at. We quicken our pace as we start heading up the stair and once on top Wolfram looks both ways just to make we are in the clear. He then tightens my grip and we make a run for it to his room, which was on the end of the hallway to the left.

Once inside Wolfram and I bent down placing our hands on our knees as we tried to catch our breaths.

"Wow Wolfram. I didn't think your room would be that far." I say as I pant turning my head towards him. He just glanced and rolled his eyes. I soon straighten myself and was able to finally, for the first time, see what Wolfram's room look like.

At the center of the room there was a red round rug. To the right of the rug was a twin size bed, the sheets where white and fluffy with plenty of pillows to spare. On one of the corners was a painting with some art. I squint my eyes as I try to figure out who or what it is, but to no avail. It's a funky piece of art, so I decide to resume examining the room. The center window is drape with white curtains with tie-backs to let the sun in. At the right of the window is Wolfram's bright red closet. To the left are his off-white desk and his laptop on the middle and besides his desk is a small size book shelf. It's a decent room, but a little too neat for a guy.

I hear footsteps and realize that Wolfram is no longer at my left but now on my right and by one of the corners. I somehow missed the small refrigerator he had there. Wolfram takes out two mineral waters and hands me one.

"Thanks" I say as I open my bottle and start drinking it. Wolfram walks to his bed and pats for me to sit next to him and I do as he says. It was nice, sitting next to Wolfram as we drank our mineral water. I sigh in contentment getting his attention and I just smile. Wolfram just blushes and stands up to take his bottle and mine and places them on top of the fridge.

"This is a nice room you have Wolf" I say. Wolfram just raises an eye-brow and signs, 'Thank-you' and sits next to me. He looks down to his hands and starts fidgeting. I place my hands on the mattress and I turn to look at him.

"Wolfram" I start and he quickly looks at me.

"Why did you not want me as friend? Is it because I would have seen you differently now that you can't speak?" Wolfram turns his face away from me and bends his head down to watch apparently his interesting hands and so I keep talking.

"I know it's none of my business, but I care about you. Call me crazy right?" I ask him and chuckle.

"I did some research, probably the second day at Royal Institute and found out some interesting things." Wolfram stiffens as he hears me and I lean a little further back to the bed and look up to the ceiling as I continue.

"Like how some parents send their children here because this institute helps children with hearing-impair learn to speak, listen, talk, and read once they have the help of hearing implements; while others send them here because of their wonderful sign language teaching methods right?" I ask and he just nods. I really can't tell what he is feeling or thinking because his hair is covering his eyes. I knew I have just touch one of Wolfram's forbidden subjects, but I want to understand him so he won't get in trouble anymore…

I sigh and sit up straight and turn to face him. "Wolfram" I utter and he just shakes his head as if he doesn't want to hear me out. As if he has had enough and so I dare to continue, "Is that why you give your professors a hard time? I don't know why or what brought you here, but they are here to help you…" I couldn't finish because in a blink of an eye Wolfram was glaring at me as he wanted to prevent his tears from falling.

'Not fair' Wolfram sign as he looked at me

'Not fair!' he express and the tears were finally falling from those beautiful eyes.

It broke my heart. What or how am I suppose to act to this and so I did the only thing that came to my mind. I embraced him as if my life depended on it.

I started whispering soothing words to him as he started sobbing. I place one of my hands on his waist and the other on the back of his head as I begin caressing his hair gently. Those strands entangling with my fingers are soft that I wouldn't mind doing this forever. I stroke his hair until he stops sobbing and untangles from my embrace. He looks into my eyes as I look into his. I really don't know what it is that he is searching for but all I do is smile in assurance.

"And you call me a wimp" I say and he just frowns and so I did what came as an instinct at that moment. I came and kiss his cheek. His eyes widen and his cheeks got rosy so quickly that I just had to giggle as he place a hand on the now un-virgin cheek.

"Say Wolf…" I begin as I got his full attention. "Don't give your professors a hard time" I state and he just nods and signs 'Ok'

"Good" I say as I smile. I'm not sure if maybe right at that moment he agreed with me because he was in a daze. Heck if this is how he reacts with a kiss on the cheek, how would he react if… I shake my head as I snap from my own thoughts and get back to more important things like helping Wolfram.

"Say, since you are just starting sign language and I stink at it why not learn together" I ask once again as I give him one of my so-called idiotic smiles and scratch the back of my head. He raises an eyebrow, 'how' he asks me.

"Not sure, but I'll think of something" I assure him. He nods and smiles, 'Ok' he says in agreement. Score!

"Say Wolf" I start again and I quickly stand up and place my hand on my left pocket.

"Can I have your number, that way we can text and stop killing even more trees" I conclude as I pull my phone out. He just smiles and agrees with me as he too stands to take his phone out. We exchange phones and I input my number on his and vice versa.

"There! Now we can text each other all the time and---"

SLAM!!!

I got interrupted by door opening that startle both Wolf and I.

"WOLFRAM!" yelled a scary looking man. I gulped as Wolfram stiffens and got behind me getting a hold of my shirt.

I soon saw Conrad and Gunther catch up to him.

"Oh thank goodness you're here" Conrad sighed in relief.

"Ummm..." I begin but quickly shut my mouth for Mr. Evil was now glaring and quietly announcing my death. I gulp and was about to say something when he interrupted me.

"Who are you and what are you doing with my brother!" He exclaims. I really felt really small at that moment.

"Gwendal, Calm down" Conrad interrupted as he got next to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. "He is the boy I was telling you about, Yuuri" Gwendal's glare softens up a little and turns to Wolfram.

"I thought we told you to stay in the classroom until we figure what to do with the latest event that took place in the morning" Gwendal says in a more compose tone. Wolfram tightens the hold on my shirt and I decided to do something about it as I take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Mr. Gwendal sir! I came to see Wolfram today and we both got a little hungry and I wanted to eat, so I ask him if he knew of a place and he brought me here. If I would have known he was in trouble I would have never ask sir. So if you are to blame someone, blame me" I state

Conrad and Gwendal just raised an eyebrow in amusement while Gunther seem to have tears falling down his face while murmuring something about spoil brats getting their way with cute boys. Ummm yeah, I'll ignore that.

Gwendal sighs and Conrad smiles at that moment.

"Yuuri…"

"Y-yes, Sir?

"Please come back until Monday" My eyes widen at the statement.

"Why?"

"Because Wolfram and I need to have a conversation and he is not allowed to have visitors"

"But" I whispered

Conrad approaches me and gets a hold of my shoulder.

"Let's go Yuuri or he won't let you see Wolfram at all" He tells me calmly that all I do is nod in agreement. Once outside the door I stop and turn to face the three people remaining in the room.

'Sorry…'Wolfram tells me

'It's fine' I reply and smile as Conrad and I walk out of the dorms and to the front of the Royal Institute

"Thank you, Yuuri" Conrad tells me in gratitude.

"For what?" I bluntly ask as I turn to face him.

"For being kind to my brother…I haven't seen him this happy since the incident" Conrad informs me as he glances to where Wolfram's window should be from where we stand outside. I follow his gaze and smile.

"He's special Conrad, he just needs to adjust to the change of environment that's all" I reply. Conrad was surprise by my answer but quickly shift his emotion, "he told you?"

I shook my head, "No" I bluntly answered.

"Let me walk you to the gate Yuuri" Conrad tells me and starts walking in front of me. I quicken my pace when he starts talking.

"A year ago, Wolfram was in a terrible accident." Conrad stops walking and started to speak as he glanced at Wolfram's window deep in thought and I just stop to glance at him. "He was riding his bike by edge of a river when he got hit by a car, throwing him into the water. The driver was drunk and didn't see him close to the edge and decided to leave the scene of the crime. We received a call from the hospital telling us of what had happened. Once we arrived at the hospital, the doctor told us that he might not make it. It felt as if were stabbed. It was surreal and we didn't know how to act. Mother was hysterical and Gwendal and I were infuriated and we just wanted to go and find the bastard that did this to him! To us… but thankfully we were stop by Gunther. Wolfram was in a comma for a few months and we were starting to lose hope. But leave it to Wolfram to do something unexpected…" He stopped to chuckle to himself "Out of nowhere he woke up. That was the best news we had receive, but nothing prepared us for what follow…

"_Wolfram had a Cerebrovascular accident .In other words, due to the impact of the accident, he had a stroke. Good news is he won't be paralyze and will be back to normal in a few months, for the exception of his speech"_

Mother broke down there. Her baby, our little brother was not going to be able to speak, ever again… When we gave the news to Wolfram he didn't take it well and who could blame him; he threw the biggest fit that the doctors had to be drug him to calm him down. Until now Wolfram can't really cope with what happened to him…" As he finish I looked down and started remembering what he said to me earlier, 'Not Fair, Not fair!' I fisted my hands. At that moment I was outrage. Why Wolfram! Why the angel. I felt a pain in my chest. "Did you find the person that did this…" I choke a whispered as I asked and looked up to face Conrad. He looked down to me and frown, "No…"

"Conrad, I'm--- "

"You don't have to apologize Yuuri, but that's why I thank you. Wolfram had change after that. He became to hate the world" Conrad stopped to sighed, "But for some reason, you've started to change him… and we thank you for that" Conrad concluded and shows me a smile of gratitude.

"Conrad" was the only thing I was able to say and so I just nodded and smile.

"Well" he started as he places a hand on my shoulder. "I need to go back, just to make sure Wolfram didn't throw another fit, better yet, making sure Gunther isn't going berserk." He soon turned to head back to the institution.

"Conrad wait!" I say and he stops and turns his face towards me, "Yeah"

"When can I see him again?" I ask

"Monday Yuuri… I'm afraid Wolfram is not allowed visitors because he just got grounded by Gwendal"

"I understand" I reply and we headed out to our own paths.

On my way home all I was thinking of was my time with Wolfram and the story told to me by Conrad. Why? Was the question tormenting me…

Once home, I headed to take a quick shower. Too much happened today and a good bath helps me relaxed. After my shower I headed to bed, but first took my phone from my pocket to check and see if someone had call me and to my surprise I received a text that made me smile.

'Sorry about earlier wimp. I know my older brother can be scary -.- and a Wimp like you can't handle that. But it was nice being with you. Don't get any wrong ideas Wimp! It's just nice to have company any now and then --;;. Well good night, Yuuri…'

I chuckled and replied back

'I'm not a wimp! -.-…… good night, my wagamma-puu___**…**____ I'll see you Monday k?____**'**_

___Once finish I closed my phone and headed to bed with an idiotic smile on my face. Maybe I won't see him over the weekend, but we can still text…_

_"__Thank you technology"I say in a whispered voice and was about to close my sleepy eyes when_

Bing!

I slide my phone open,_ 'ok Yuuri… night'_ and I smile and decide to reply and through practically the whole night Wolfram and I had our very own private conversation. Just the two of us…

* * *

A/N: Well another chapter finish! I want to thank everyone that has place my story on their favorite and alerts. Thank you! But I would appreciate it if you can comment too. I would really like to know what you think to make my story better! ^_^ Also the reviewers!! Thanks for letting me know what you guys think! Youre awesome!!! And would buy cake for all of you xD.

XEOHE I do hope this chapter answered your question. I really tried ToT

Now if you can't see the link let me know and I'll send it to you. Believe me its a helpful site, when I took a course in ASL it help for my presentation lol and remember expressions in sign language is everything. Well have a good one guys!

And hope to hear from you guys soon! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So the story has been in the back of my mind for a while so TADA!!!!! another chapter :). It's not as long as the others, but I hope you enjoy. Please read my other A/N at the end.

* * *

It's been two months since I first step foot on the Royal Institute and so many things have changed, especially after meeting Wolfram. He and I agreed that we should learn sign language together. Of course, his older brother Gwendal thought differently, but thanks to Conrad he had no other choice but to comply.

It's not that easy for me though; since I have school in the mornings, soccer practice after school, volunteering at Royal Institute and the sign language classes after that. I've never been this busy! But, I'll do anything to spend a little more time with him…

By him, I mean Wolfram. The reason as to why I've become so very eager to learn sign language. The first impression I and probably anyone else that has met him is beautiful yet stubborn as hell! But I am ok with it, because once that shell is broken. No… once this angel gives you permission to enter his sanctuary; you are able to see the real Wolfram. A gentle, insecure young man, whose life was turned around so unfairly…

After the incident that changed his life not that long ago, he has had a very hard time adjusting to his new environment, meaning… always getting into trouble. In fact it has gotten into the point where many of the professors in the institute were going to quit. I was very upset and I still am; they are supposed to be a support to the students and not become negative obstacle. Although, now that I'm taking some sign language classes with him in the afternoon he seems a bit more relaxed and willing. I'm truly happy that those so-called professors are not the ones giving us the classes, but I was surprise when I found out it was Murata.

I swear! I had no idea he was into sing language, better yet, I didn't know he was so fluent! Not till I asked and he responded on how I'm so dense and clueless, and how I didn't pay attention to him when he would tell me about the extra classes he would take after school when we were younger, blah, blah, blah.

But seriously, how was I supposed to play close attention to every spec of his life. He's my best friend and all, but I'm not his boyfriend!

Although what does annoyed me is when he makes Wolf jealous, but I sort of… kind of… enjoy it as well. Is that wrong? I mean, he is just so adorable like that! My relationship with Wolfram is not complicated, but I'm trying to find out what sort of relationship we have to begin with and that is my new goal. I need to find out the sort of relationship we have and if I can make him mine!

"-buya! Yo, Shibuya!" I hear someone saying as I see a hand being waved in front of me

"W-what?" I respond a little dazed and look to see the owner of that said hand

"Geez! You spaced out again! How am I supposed to teach you about sing language if you are not paying attention to begin with! Or is it that someone else has your mind preoccupy" he bluntly stated as he smirked pushing his glasses upward.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance yet blushed at his assumption because 1) he's right and 2) it's none of his business!

"Shut up!" I replied annoyingly.

He shrugged it off and went back to whatever it is he was doing before. I turned to my right to spot Wolfram with his arms crossed and a raised eyebrow. So cute! Wolfram decided to wear a khaki hoodie and dark bootcut jeans with black color Vans; while I had a black thermo and dark blue jeans with black Converse shoes.

'Sorry' I start signing, 'I had something on my mind' I concluded.

'Sure' he mischievously replied and I just wink at him getting him to blush in return. At this I chuckled and we both turned to face Murata and finished that day's lecture.

XXX

After finishing with lecture, Wolfram and I decided to go back to his room to review. Mostly him, since he was the one with a test in a few days and he wanted to get it right. As usual, Wolfram would sit Indian style in his bed; while I on the other hand would sit on the rug.

"God! This is so hard!" I aggrievedly say as I ruffle my own hair in frustration. My partner just tilted his head slightly as he turned to face me.

'Y-u-u-r-i, you ok' he asks with worry on his expression and I just pout as I respond, 'No! Sign hard for me' at my respond he rolled his eyes in annoyance and replied, 'wimp'

I just pout again as I retort, 'not wimp!' and he just smirked as he rolled his eyes in annoyance once more.

Wolfram went back to reviewing and I went back to staring at him. The way he furrowed his eyebrows in frustration as he tried to remember what each sign was and how to form the said sign was too cute to not stare at; I decided to bring my knees to my chest and realized that I'll learn more, a lot more, from starring at him then trying to study myself.

He was so focused on remembering what he learned that he didn't know that I was busy eating him up with my eyes. If starring would become illegal, then lock me up before I undress him with my eyes. At this thought I blush beet red and groaned.

"Man, I have it bad, don't I" I whispered to myself as I let a chuckled out as I pass my hand through my hair.

Wolfram as dedicated as he has become was not aware of the struggle I am going through at the moment, but stopped when he realized that someone was glancing at him a.k.a me.

'What?' he asks

'Nothing' I replied and quickly look down.

He rolls his eyes and decides to get up from where he was and decided to sit next to me. I gulped as he gets closer and laugh nervously.

"Y—yes?" I asked

'Nothing' he replies with a smile on his lips. We both stare into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, getting closer and closer to each other when…

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Someone decides to interrupts us! We both quickly look away from each other and Wolfram decides to stand up and rush to the door leaving me alone.

"Shit!" I whispered to myself. So close! I swear! Someone must be watching.

I sighed in defeat and decided to stand and head to the door and join Wolfram.

As I approach I see Wolfram interacting with a classmate, but they are going so fast that I barely catch a few words here and there. So I figure I just let them be and head to his bed to wait.

After a few minutes I hear the door close and I look up to see Wolfram with an apologetic look on his face.

'Sorry, took long'

'Don't worry about it'

'He wanted to know I wanted to join his study group, for test we having in a few days'

'I see'

'Yeah'

"Hey, I have to head out Wolf… it's getting late and we both know how Gwendal gets" I say as I stand up from his bed and head to where my backpack is at. Wolfram just nods in agreement and just follows me. As I approach the door he gets a hold of my wrist.

"Huh?" I turn to him and he opens his mouth as if he wanted to say something and decides to let go of my wrist instead.

"Right…" I say and head out.

XXX

"What got into me?" I say almost in a whispered as I walk slowly while kicking whatever pebble I find in my way to the main courtyard.

"I mean, a classmate wanted him to join a group study. There is nothing wrong with that! Why then did I act the way I did. That was so stupid of me!" I say quickly to myself as I ruffle my hair in frustration. I decide to stop in my tracks and look to where I know is Wolfram's room.

"Not there I guess…" I whispered in disappointment as I head on my way placing my hands in my pockets.

These feelings I'm having for Wolf are getting stronger. I know that the interaction between him and that boy was mutual, but was I jealous? Or maybe it's something else. Who said falling in love was easy.

XXX

"Now let me see… I have practice till 5 tomorrow, a stupid bio test the day after, and an sign language test on Friday." I say to myself as I sit Indian style on my bed; counting with my fingers the many tasks ahead of me. I pout in disappointment to the fact that this leaves no room for Wolfram.

"What am I to do?" I ask myself crossing my arms and closing my eyes as I flopped on my bed.

My regular school life is getting hectic and I cannot get bad grades since I am captain of the soccer team, thus the reason for my volunteering in the Royal Institute. I am now taking sign language classes and having these feelings for a guy I met not that long ago. At the same, I'm becoming frightened to the fact that if I don't get better in sign language I might lose the opportunity of maybe dating Wolfram… I don't want to lose someone I'm just reaching. Not him…

"What is a guy to do?" I say out loud as I stare at the ceiling---waiting for an answer.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you guys think because this will help me decide if I should continue or not. :].

I am also seeking a BETA. My updates wont be frequent, but I'll try my best to finish this story. :Gets confident: so please support support xD. And send me an a msg if you want to be my Beta :D.

Because I start my last semester of university, I might get busy to update. Also I have a blog regarding children literature and soon about the arts. Please check my blog out and spread the word. Feedback is always welcome! In either my story or my blog.

Have a wonderful time everyone and it's nice to be back (^_^)

P.S

I just finished playing KH 358/2 and I'm thinking AxR but idk yet xD.

O.k lol bye :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well there you have it! Another chapter :) I got inspired as I was trying to sleep Saturday morning lol. Please enjoy :) I think... I'm getting my mojo back xD

* * *

Soccer practice was taking longer than expected today, with the championship being around the corner and all. We've repeated most of our drills almost ten times and I'm just grateful that, even though the sky looks gray, rain is nowhere in sight.

"Let's go! Huzzle!" Coach Gurrier was yelling as he was clapping his hands while pacing back and forth. "Let's go! You bunch of wimps! ". I chuckled at the phrase because it reminded me of Wolf, but this is no time to think of him; leaving the thought behind I get back to focusing on not passing out.

"This… is… ridiculous" my teammate and friend Carl pants as we are dribbling the ball while running.

"It's…not…that… bad, besides… with this type of training… we should win for sure" I huff with a smile on my face. As the captain I need to reaffirm my team. Carl just shakes his head and goes back to focusing on the drills.

"If any of the balls fall, we will do this drill again!" Coach Gurrier informs us and we all groaned in discontent.

After what seemed like forever, we were finally done with today's practice and so we were just collecting and putting the equipment away when I heard Murata's voice.

"Yo! Shibuya!" I turn to where the voice was coming from, to see a grinning Murata waving at me. I wave back in acknowledgment and go back to focusing on collecting the equipment.

Once done, I head to where Murata is waiting for me, but stop when I hear Coach Gurrier calling me.

"Yo kiddo!" He grins

"Yes, Coach?"

"Stop with the formalities. I told you, after practice you can call me Yozak. Besides! A friend of Conrad is a friend of mine" he says as he pats my back.

"Riiight" I sheepishly reply while scratching the back of head

"Well, anyways. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about"

"Is it serious coach?" He rolls his eye on my formality, but ignores it.

"Nah, I just wanted to tell you that when we play for the cup, a scout is going be there." At this I widen my eyes in excitement, surprise, shock! "To watch you of course, so don't let me down, Shibuya" he smiles with confidence as he finishes, placing his hands on his waist.

"No, of course I won't Coach!" I reply with excitement in my voice.

"Well, see you tomorrow then kiddo!" he chuckles as he turns around and heads back to the equipment storage.

I start running to where Murata has been waiting patiently. I can't wait to tell him!

"Took you long enough" he sarcastically informs me, standing up from the bench and getting a hold of his stuff.

I chuckled, "Sorry Murata, coach wanted to talk to me"

"About what?" he stops and turns to look at me with curiosity written all over his face.

"You'll never believe it! A scout is coming to our game Murata! And this is the best part! He or she… is coming to see me! Can you believe it?! ME!!!" I inform him with probably the biggest grin in my face as I shake him in my excitement.

"Well...congrats... Shibuya" he shakingly tells me as his glasses tilt to the side.

"Thanks" I say as I stop shaking him and smile

Murata just nods and as he starts fixing his glasses with his free hand he starts speaking, "I hope you don't mind, but I went to the locker to pick up your things, so we could go home and not wait any longer." He hands my backpack and duffle bag to me and I just smile in gratitude as I get a hold of my stuff and we start heading home.

"So tell me, why did you come to see me today?"

"Why Shibuya, can't a friend come to see his dear buddy practice?"

"Ha ha ha, very funny Murata."

He stops in his tracks and sighs making me stop and turn to face him with curiosity on my face.

"It's about Wolfram…"

"Oh…"

"I don't know what happened yesterday between you and him, but he was very distracted today. Conrad told me how his professors were having such a hard time getting his attention and with the great improvement he has made in the past two months, they are afraid of a setback…"

"And what gives you the idea that it has to do with me?" I ask him a bit annoyed as I start walking once again and him following behind.

"C'mon Shibuya! You were distracted during classes today too! Don't tell me it wasn't cause of him!" he agitatedly tells me

I roll my eyes and turn to face him, "Why does everything have to revolve around him! I have other things to worry about you know! For example, I have championships around the corner, a bio test I have to study for and that's for tomorrow, and a stupid sign language quiz on Friday! You tell me! Does it involve Wolfram in any shape or form?!" I ask in annoyance as I throw my hands in the air in aggravation.

"You tell me Shibuya…"

"Excuse me?"

He sighs as shakes his head in disappointment, "Wolfram told me that you started acting funny, after he finish talking to a classmate of him regarding a study group for a test their having next week."

"And?" I stop and cross my arms as I raise an eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"And he's worry! C'mon! Don't tell me you got jealous" I turn my face away from him and sigh as I see how annoyed he looks at the moment,

"I didn't" I whispered getting him interested in whatever is coming up next.

"Ok, so what's the deal Shibuya" He ask with an eyebrow raised, waiting oh so patiently for an answer.

"Ahhh!" I say exasperated ruffling my hair in frustration and continue, "It's nothing! Geez Murata! You're acting like a worry boyfriend"

"I am not! That should be your job. I, on the other hand, am acting as a worry tutor. Because thanks to you, he can't concentrate and won't be able to focus." he exasperately tells me as he throws his hands in the air in frustration.

"So you're saying this is my fault? I annoyingly ask

"Well no, but---"

"But nothing Murata! And if you and everyone else on the institute say that this has to do with me, then newsflash! Not everything revolves around Wolf and me. But you know what…" I stop to chuckle sarcastically, "If everyone is worry, then I won't go to the institute until after next week. THAT should give him enough time to study and do whatever else he needs to do" I say as I move my hands in an exaggerating manner as I try making a point.

Murata just shakes his head in disappointment and sighs, "If you say so Shibuya, but if something is bothering you…"

"I know, I know, I can talk to you."

"Exactly!" he snaps

I chuckled at his answer and shake my head in annoyance, "Hey, I have to run. If I get home any later I won't have enough time to study. So see you tomorrow." I start running home, but I'm able to catch the last few wise words from my friend.

"Well at least text him, if not he won't be able to concentrate!"

I waved in acknowledgment and speed up.

"Shibuya, whatever is bugging you, I hope you are able to figure it out soon or else the relationship you are building with von Bielefeld and the confidence you are helping him build can just go down the drain…" Murata whispered in disappointment as he saw his friend disappeared in the horizon. Raising his glasses, Murata started strolling home.

xxx

"Meiosis is about… while Mitosis is regarding that…yet somehow… I can't tell the difference!" I yelled in frustration while throwing my hands up in the air. I sigh and place my hands in my desk in agitation. A guy can only take so much one night and I stand up from my chair to do some stretching. You see, after I got home and ate; because if I didn't my mother would have said, "Yuu-chan! If you don't eat your curry you're brain cells might die!" I showered, put on my blue stripe pajamas and been studying for 4 hours!

"Any longer and I will go brain dead" I sigh as I finish my stretches. I gradually start heading to my desk to try and study some more…

_Ping!_

"Hmmm?" I turned to look towards my bed and see my phone blinking and so I head to my bed instead.

"I wonder who that is" I pick my phone up and slide it open to see a message from Wolfram. I debate with myself to see whether I should open it or not, but my curiosity was bigger than my will.

'_Wimp! You didn't show up today -.-'_

I chuckled and slide close my phone. I head to my desk and placed my phone next to my book. I continue with my studying but 5 minutes haven't even passed and I go from looking at my notes to the phone and vice versa. I slide open my phone and decide to reply back.

'_Yeah, sorry. I've been busy'_

"There that should do it" I'm about to focus on my notes when he replied back.

'_Sorry? Is that all you can say --;'_

'_Well, yeah…'_

'_Yuuri… are you mad at me?'_

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

'_Mad? What makes you think that?'_

'_You didn't come today… If it has to do with yesterday, it's not what you think… I'm not a cheater like you...'_

I start laughing out loud after reading the last message and stand up from my chair and head to lie down on my bed.

'_lol! I'm no cheater __'_

'_Yes… you are -.-'_

"I'm not! We aren't even dating!" I'm practically arguing and was about to text that but didn't.

'_I'm not -.-… hey, Murata told me you were distracted today…' 'why?'_

'_He told you????? That good for nothing tutor!'_

' _hehe, he was worry Wolf… Look if I didn't show up today was because I had practice till very late and now I'm studying for a test I'll have tomorrow…'_

'_Oh…ummm... Yuuri?'_

'_Wolf, you have a test next week right? So I hope you get your ass to that study group!'_

' _You're not my mother -.-'_

'_I know, but I care…'_

'_Am I seeing you Friday?'_

I exhale slowly, "I don't know…"

'_Well, I do have that quiz on Friday lol so probably ;)' _

'_Yuuri?'_

'_Wolf, I have to go back to studying. So see you Friday ok?'_

'_Oh, ok…'_

I placed my phone next to my pillow and place my hands on the back of my head as I rest my head on my pillow and start looking gazing at my room. I'm a senior student in high school and so my room isn't really clean, yet it's not messy either. I have an ok size bedroom with my window facing the front side of the house. The curtains of my room are white just like my bed sheets. My full size bed is in the center of the room with the view to my window at my left. My closet is in front of my bed and the door to my room at my right. My desk is at my right, a small distance from my bed. I have posters on the wall of some of my favorite soccer players and some certificate I have won throughout my young soccer career. I have an armor at the left of the door to my room. The armor is cherry wood and on the top of the armor is a soccer ball that was signed by one of my favorite players with a trophy next to it.

I sigh and remove my right hand from the back of my head and extended in the air as I signed the word ok.

'Ok'

'Ok'

'Ok'

"If only sign language was as simple as the word ok" I say as I bring my hand to my eyes.

"I'm not ok am I?" I whispered as I drift to my dreamland as I mumble these last few words, "But I can't help but think that I…"

xxx

"I will be passing the tests in a few seconds so put your books away. Remember don't stress too much and try your best" Professor Lee says as he starts passing the scantrons and the class groans in disapprovement. Once the test reaches me I gulped and start browsing through the pages.

"Well good luck, Yuuri" I whispered to myself and I'm about to start but first I decide to glance at Murata to see a very confident looking Murata answering away. I just shake my head and start on this torturous bio test of mine…

"About time!" I say in contentment as I stand up from my desk and stretch.

"I don't think it was that bad" Murata smirks.

"Whatever" I say as I rolled my eyes. "Besides this type of test is easy for a guy as smart as you" I conclude.

"True" He says in agreement as he taps his chin with his right hand.

"Very funny…" I sarcastically mention.

"What?" He innocently asks and I just chuckle and bent down to pick up my bag.

"So… no duffle bag today I see" he states as he reaches down to get his kaki messenger bag.

"Nah… coach said he had business to take care of so practice was cancel" I say as I start heading out the classroom.

"So what are you gonna do for the rest of the afternoon then?"

"What else is there? Going home and study for the WONDERFUL quiz my sign language tutor is giving me tomorrow" I sarcastically tell him.

"Hey…" He chuckling says as he hits my arm in a playing way.

"What? It's true"

We leisurely start walking out of school and head to Main Street, where we come to a halt.

"So that means you won't go to the institute today then?"

I shake my head, "No, and besides Wolfram needs to study for that test anyways. I'll just get in the way… Besides! I told him I was going to see him tomorrow" I smile

"Oh? You called him?" He curiously asked as he tilted his head to a side.

"No, he text me"

"Oh…" He said disappointed.

I raised an eyebrow in curiosity

"It's nothing Shibuya. Well, I guess I go by myself today" He pouted

"I guess so" I chuckled in return. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Murata" I wave and head on the opposite direction.

"If you say so Shibuya" Murata sighed and headed to the institute; to where my Wolf was…

xxx

'My name, y-u-u-r-i.'

'Me senior in high school and captain soccer team'

'My goal is graduate and a-t-t-e-n-d university'

"Man! Why can't I remember how to sign attend!" I say in annoyance as I sit in my bed Indian style.

After school I headed home and I've been in my room trying to practice for my quiz. So far I've gotten a few sentences sign somewhat perfectly. But I'm getting frustrated!

"GAHHH" I bent out.

"I need fresh air…" I practically leap out of my bed and head out. As I reach the door knob to the font door my mother stops me.

"Yuu-chan, where are you going?"

"I need some fresh air mother"

"Its momma Yuu-chan and don't take long. Curry will be done soon!"

"I won't" I say and shut close the door.

At first, I sluggishly start walking with no idea to where I am heading, until I find myself in familiar soil. I look up to see that I stopped in the front of the institute.

"Well, I'll be" I chuckled. I was going to retrace my steps and head back home when I hear laugher not far from where I am. I decide to follow the noise to see a crowd of students gather together and to see Wolfram with them.

Wolfram looked so content and relaxed at that moment. Like if he finally fitted in. They were signing so fast that I just grasp a few words here and there, yet Wolfram seemed to be doing alright. I did see that some words had to be repeated or fingerspell a few times because he's still not fluent, but it made me think… What's going to happen the day he becomes fluent? What if I can't keep up?

I practically chocked on the thought and decided to quietly yet quickly get out of there.

"What am I doing?" I asked myself, yearning for an answer as I wipe my eyes with my white thermo sleeve. I sighed loudly as I start walking quickly.

"Get a hold of yourself Yuuri" I say to myself as I pat my cheeks a few times and stop when I'm a bit far from the institute.

"Why did I feel sad back there? Was it because he looked so happy without me? Geez! This is stupid!" I conclude as I pass my hand through my hair and decide to sprint all the way home and try to get myself back to studying for tomorrow's quiz.

xxx

'You ready for quiz?' Wolfram asks me as we wait for Murata to come to the room.

'No' I reply with a pout

Wolfram rolls his eyes in annoyance, 'Wimp'

'Not wimp' I retort and he smiles.

"Wolf?" He raises and eyebrow as to inform me that he has my attention

"Did you had fun with your study group yesterday?" I ask him as I start fiddling with my hands.

'Yes' he insecurely answers.

"You have improved a lot huh!" I say trying to calm this tense atmosphere that's rising.

He gives me that gorgeous smile of his. The innocent child like one and replies, 'I am! Thanks to you' and as he finishes signing he takes a hold of my left hand. I don't do anything but look into his eyes as he takes my hand and places it over his heart. At the touch I blush and I see that he's blushing too. Like a magnet attracted to a pole, I slowly get really close to him and I gently place my right hand in his cheek and start caressing it. At this action, he closes his eyes and I feel his heart pounding even faster. I smile gently and my hand moves from caressing his cheek to tracing his lips; tracing the smile he shows as he slowly opens his eyes and his lips move tracing the word _kiss me_… I smile gently and I slowly start closing the gap…

"Yo, Shibuya! You ready?" Murata loudly says as he opens the door. Wolf and I widen our eyes as we quickly move away from each other.

"Y-yeah!" I answered flustered as I try to catch my breath with a blush on my cheeks. I turn to look at Wolfram who heads to the window, so his blush cheeks could go unnoticed. As he enters he winks at me and heads to the desk and I just pretend to cough. Although I do wonder, was he waiting for the right moment to barge in.

"So how long where you outside for?" I annoyingly ask.

"Long enough" He bluntly states raising his glasses to the breach of his nose. My face flushes and I look to see a stiff Wolfram still facing the window.

"Well von Bielefeld, congratulations is an ordered." He says with a smirk on his face. I chocke on hearing the statement, "E-excuse me?" I quickly ask. Wolfram quickly turns around to face Murata and myself.

"If you must know Shibuya, his professor told me that because he has improve so much he doesn't have to take today's quiz" He proudly states.

Wolfram's expression quickly changes into an ecstatic one

'Really?!' Wolfram asks, as he steps away from the window, forgetting the embarrassing moment that had occurred not that long ago.

'Yes'Murata answers with a smile.

Wolfram turns to smile at me and I smile in return.

"Well, I guess you can leave then" I bluntly state; getting a frown from Murata and a disappointment face from Wolfram.

"You know Shibuya…" I look up and glare at Murata, making him not speak anymore.

Wolfram looks at Murata and then at me, 'Why?' he innocently asks me.

"Why?! You want to know why!"

'Yes!' he stated as he glares at me; demanding an explanation.

"This is ridiculous!" I yelled in exasperation; throwing my hands in the air.

"Shibuya, I don't think---"

"You stay out of this!" I stated and then looked at a furious Wolfram waiting for an answer with his hands on his waist, while tapping his right foot.

"You don't get it do you?" I chuckle as I scratch the back of my head.

'What!'

"Isn't it obvious Wolf… you're becoming fluent in sign language. You're becoming part of society again. You are becoming fluent. I on the other hand am struggling here! I can't become fluent that fast! Why? Because I have too many things on my plate! I'm almost done with high school Wolf and I might become a professional soccer player. Where in my busy schedule will I have time to learn sign language huh!"

'Y-u-u-r-i' he signs trying to interrupt me.

"I'm not finish Wolf…" I choked out. As I look at him I'm able to see his body starting to shake as he fisted his hands.

"We are not in the same boat Wolfram, not anymore… and I feel… that one day we will wake up with nothing in common and we will be lost in translation. Don't you get it?!" At this statement, he raises his face, so much emotion and his eyes start tearing up.

'We work together! You sign fluent too!' He signs with so much emotion.

"That's just it Wolf… I don't know if I can…" I sigh as I turn around and head to the door.

"Shibuya! Where are you going?!" Murata exclaims as he tries to catch up to me

"I'm sorry Murata. I can't take the quiz today" And I, Yuuri Shibuya, sprint out the door. Leaving a heartbroken Wolfram and a dissapointed Murata in the room.

"Yuuri!" Günter yells from where he was as he waves; trying to get my attention and I gladly ignored it. I had to get out of here!

Meanwhile back in the classroom, Murata was left with a very angry Wolfram.

"Von Bielefeld?" Murata started saying extending his hand to get a hold of Wolfram's shoulder, but wasn't able to because at that moment Wolfram ran out of the classroom.

Murata sighed in frustration as he shook his head in disappointment, "Shibuya, you screwed up big time… "

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review! It inspires me :) and I love reviews!

Chiaki: I agree with you about my previous chapter. I think it came out as a filler(simple), but if I didn't upload I don't think I would have continue lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well :) Thank you for enjoying this story you make my reviews!!!!!

Beta: Wanted lol

ALSO Thank you for people that have added me to their alerts. You are all awesome!!!!!! Cookies for everyone!!!!!! lol

Please also check my blog and let me know what you think :smiles: A new post comes out tomorrow xD. Oh... it has to do with socks.. lol


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:I don't own kkm. If I did, Yuuri would stop being an idiot and realized his feelings :coughs:**

A/N: Hi everyone! I was lucky enough to come up with the next chapter lol.

I hope you enjoy :)

**Beta:** XEOHE

* * *

As if nature knew how Wolfram was feeling, after the incident that had occurred in room 15B, it started raining that Friday afternoon. No, it wasn't pouring, but it wasn't drizzling either. It was raining as if the sky was crying; it was gentle yet it made you aware that it was there. The leaves were swirling in the pavement with no direction, while many of the students, faculty, and staff outside at that moment quickly made their way into the closest building for safe refuge.

After Yuuri left, Wolfram felt disappointed, hurt, rejected, frustrated, and so many emotions started to overflow from his body that he didn't know what to do or how to act. It just became so much for him! The one person that had brought him that ray of hope he had so much yearned for acted in a very foolish manner. And so, he did the only thing he thought was right at that moment: he ran. He needed to leave the room. He needed to get away…

Wolfram headed to the only safe haven he had—his room. Once inside, he locked his door and quickened his pace to the window, his fist curled tight. Wolfram had always considered himself an artist and had thought of making it his profession. His art has been recognized since he was young and before the accident had occurred he was getting acknowledged in the art world as a prodigy.

After his misfortune, Wolfram stopped painting; he didn't want to learn anything more about it—about life. But something happened; he met Yuuri. After knowing about him for the first time, Wolfram couldn't remove that idiotic smile from his mind, and so he started sketching him until he got it right. He didn't comprehend why or what it was that got him to do it, but he didn't care; all that mattered was that he started drawing again. It was unfortunate enough that no one was there with him as he, for the first time in a year, smiled.

For the past month, Wolfram had dedicated himself to transferring one of the sketches he did of Yuuri into a canvas, to hand it over to him as a gift. But that was not going to happen anymore. Wolfram might be a prodigy, but he is a very emotional and temperamental young man. Yuuri did not deserve _that_ or anything else from Wolfram von Bielefeld today.

As he got near the window he turned to his right to face his easel. On it was a canvas, bearing something that had started to form a shape, an image perhaps. The easel had a rail in front of his work were some paint cans were stationed. Additional paint was on the floor, some of their lids open.

Rage building up, Wolfram got a hold of the canvas with both hands and threw it. The picture wasn't really dry yet and as it hit the wall and started sliding down it left paint stains behind. Since that wasn't enough, he then kicked the easel with his foot, making the paint cans fall and causing spills on the floor.

In other words, Wolfram's room was becoming his personal canvas.

CRASH! SPLASH!

Were the sounds that had echoed through his room and probably through the corridor, but he didn't care. In fact, he didn't have any concern if the floor got stained with paint.

But was that enough to calm a fiery blond?

Wolfram started to shake with fury as the tears rolled down his beautiful porcelain face, and he sprinted to his bed where he fell face down to let them continue falling. He grabbed his pillow in anger and placed it on top of his head as he cried his heart out. He looked so vulnerable at that moment that anyone who would have seen him would have felt devastated. He looked like a child who just got grounded for something he didn't do.

"_Isn't it obvious Wolf… you're becoming fluent in sign language."_

"_Where in my busy schedule will I have time to learn sign language huh?!"_

"_We are not in the same boat Wolfram, not anymore… and I feel… that one day we will wake up with nothing in common and we will be lost in translation. Don't you get it?!"_

"_I don't know if I can…"_

Were the words that played over and over again in his head like a broken record. The more real they sounded, the more he let those tears fall even harder while tightening his hold on the pillow as if that would muffle the words away.

'_It's not fair, it's not fair! Why are you being an idiot! Why are you doing this to me… what have I done to you to make you feel this way? WHY!!' _ Wolfram thought in frustration as he tried to make sense of what had happened that horrible afternoon.

'_What did I do to deserve this? All I have wanted since I met Yuuri was to be able to be with him; to get to know him. Besides, he did something no one has been able to do… he made me smile.'_ At this he started to sob harder and choked a few times, making him cough. All those overflowing emotions and the combined cold of the pouring rain made him shiver again. Was he shaking because he was sensing how chilly it was getting or was it because he felt afraid? Maybe it didn't matter at that moment.

'_I'm sorry I can't speak Yuuri! It wasn't my fault; just like it wasn't my fault for falling for you…'_ were the last words he said to himself as he grew weary from crying, so much that even his breathing had become a lot softer. He inhaled one last time before falling asleep,forgetting every sound and event that had occurred, at least for that night

Knock! Knock!

"Wolfram! Open this door right this instant!" Gwendal yelled as he jiggled the door knob, but as much as he tried, his words were not reaching Wolfram.

"Wolfram!"

"Wolfram!"

xxx

"Yuu-chan! You're soaking wet!" My mother cried, stating the obvious from the sofa she had been resting on for what had seemed to be a while.

"Yeah, I know that mother," I answered as I shut the door close while facing her direction. She quickly got up from the sofa and headed to me.

"It's momma, Yuu-chan! Now give me that sweater and go upstairs and change into something warmer or you'll get sick," she said as she wagged her hand in front of me, demanding the wet garment. I sighed and handed it over to her. Whether she was able to notice if something was bothering me or not I didn't know. She didn't bring it up and frankly I didn't care.

"Now, you go upstairs and I'll go make something warm to eat," she added as she turned around and headed to our laundry room.

"Sure…" I replied and dragged my feet upstairs.

Instead of heading to my room, I made a right turn and headed to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and as the room started to get steamy I began removing the rest of my clothes off and tossed them in the hamper before entering the bathtub. Once inside all I did was place myself below the showerhead, and I just stood there, feeling the water touch my body as I closed my eyes.

Why was I so stupid? I kept asking myself as I lifted my face to let the water run down my skin.

"_Isn't it obvious Wolf… you're becoming fluent in sign language."_

"_Where in my busy schedule will I have time to learn sign language huh?!"_

"_We are not in the same boat Wolfram, not anymore…"_

"_We will be lost in translation. Don't you get it?!"_

"_I don't know if I can…"_

SLAM!

The conversation from earlier was taunting me that I had just hit the wall in rage with both fisted hands.

"Why."

"Why…"

"Why!"

I kept asking myself as I repeatedly hit the wall. Why did I act so foolish!

"Why Wolfram?" I asked myself, lifting my hand and leaning it on the wall. I buried my face in the crook of my arm and started to cry. I was feeling so much remorse and couldn't help but hate myself.

Knock! Knock!

"Yuu-chan! Don't take too long or you might get sick!"

"I don't give a damn," I whispered as I straightened myself up and turned to get the shampoo.

"I'll be out soon Mother!" I yelled so she could hear me.

"It's momma, Yuu-chan!" she answered as I heard her walking away.

Once I had finished showering I grabbed a towel from our cherry wood space saver unit and placed it around my waist. I then headed to my room and changed into my warm pajamas. Once done, I headed downstairs and to the kitchen where a warm supper was waiting for me, but I don't feel that I deserve to eat it though…

"Yuu-chan, you barely touched your food. Are you ok dear?" Mother asked in concern with worry in her eyes.

"I'm not really hungry," I replied, pushing the bowl of soup away from me as I stood up from my chair. I turned around and was about to head upstairs, but I felt a hand on my right shoulder, making me stop in my tracks.

"Whenever you want to talk Yuu-chan, I'll be here for you," she said in a soft tone. That made me smile and I placed my left hand on hers.

"Thanks, momma," I replied and headed to my room.

"Oh, Yuu-chan," were the soft words I heard from behind me as my mother sighed.

I exhaled as I threw myself on my bed, facing the ceiling. I turned to my desk to see my phone blinking, making me stand up. I grabbed my phone and then went back to my bed. I flipped it open to find a text and a missed call from Murata. I sort of felt disappointed, but what am I expecting, something from Wolfram? I'll be lucky if I can just look at him again. I opened the text: it said 'Call me' and that's what I did.

"Hello…"

"What in hell got in to you earlier today?!"

"…."

"THAT was stupid." A sigh. "Why did you act so freaking selfish?!'

"If you're going to lecture me then I'll talk to you another day," I reply in annoyance.

He puffs some air before finally asking, "You ok?"

I chuckle. "I'm not. I acted like a jackass, and hurt a very dear friend of mine."

"Yeah, you did."

"…"

"What are you going to do now, Shibuya?"

"…I—I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"I don't, ok! I did something unforgivable today! Why? I don't know. It was stupid, careless, idiotic and all this I did to Wolfram!"

"Because you love him."

"How is that love!" I said in frustration as I tightened my hold on the phone. I sat up and crossed my legs beneath me in an Indian-sitting position.

"You love him Shibuya, and you're afraid that he won't love you back. That both of you might lose interest if you don't learn sign language. Sure, I must admit, it's hard to study it but then again learning a new language is always hard."

"I know, but—"

"But nothing. You my friend have to figure out if you love him that much to go that extra mile for him. Sure I understand that you have a lot on your plate. So do I. But if I was in your place then I wouldn't care how much workload I had because I would have a wonderful guy next to me. Not that I'll take him from you." He laughed quietly. "It's tempting, but he can't stand me once we are outside the room."

I let a small laugh out. "Very funny."

"What? It's true!"

"I need to figure this out on my own. I screwed up big time…" I said in disappointment.

"I understand, but if you need someone to talk to—"

"I know," I whispered.

"Well, I'll let you go. I have too many things to do and prepare for since someone just started a fire."

"… I'm sorry."

"It's cool."

"R-i-i-ight… ummm, I'll call you later?"

"Sure, later."

"Murata?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you become so wise?"

"…Shibuya, we're just growing up." Then he hung up.

Once the conversation had ended, I felt tears falling down my cheeks again and I brushed them away as I flopped myself back.

"I love him? Do I? Can I?" I was asking myself. Waiting for an answer while feeling vulnerable; it made me snap. I started crying as I lay on my stomach instead, placing one of my pillows on top of my head, my face to the window. I let everything out until I couldn't anymore. The more I cried the more exhausted I was becoming until I couldn't resist and sleep overtook me.

I needed to make sense of everything, of my life, of Wolfram, of us… but for now I felt like a child who was left alone to cry…

* * *

A/N : Please review! They make me happy and make me work harder :smiles: The story alerts and favorites make me smile too. Thank you for adding this story!!!! :)

I also want to thank everyone that offered to be my Beta. Thank you so much! I had a hard time choosing, but I view their profiles and work to make a choice.

Add me on twitter :) I at times like to get peoples perspective on descriptions, views, etc and if I ask some of my friends for example: "How would you describe fire?" they'll probably go, 'Why do you want to know lol" but it helps me when it comes to my story x_x My s/n is in my profile :).

I also start school Tuesday T_T so expect delays, but don't lose hope ^_^ I kind of have an idea for my next chapter xD.

Until next time and sorry for the looooong a/n x_x

eclst


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the kkm characters.

**Beta: **XEOHE

* * *

I was on my way home after a very long day at school when I heard Murata calling my name, making me stop in my tracks as I turned around to see how far he was, or where exactly he was to begin with.

"Yo Shibuya. Wait up!" Jogging, Murata shouted and waved his hands.

"I don't have all day you know!" I replied loudly and pointed to my watch. He quickened his pace a little. He wasn't that far and in less than five minutes he was right in front of me. He leaned on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. I decided to tease him a little so I crossed my arms and started to tap my right foot, pretending I was annoyed for waiting forever.

"Took you long enough," I said sarcastically.

"It's… your…fault…" He said in between breaths. I chuckled in return. Once he was stable, he straightened himself up and fixed his glasses. At this, I raised an eyebrow in curiosity and he noticed me staring.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said as I shook my head. "I was just wondering why you don't get contacts instead. Your glasses are always sliding down." I shrugged my shoulders in nonchalance.

Murata rolled his eyes and started walking ahead of me. "If you must know Shibuya, glasses make me mysterious. Contacts are too bland."

"Oh, yes, of _course_, how could I forget who I'm talking to," I said ironically, using my hands for expression. I walked in step with him and he laughed quietly. We walked in silence for a few minutes, dragging our feet. In a way, it felt as if we were both afraid of breaking the silence, but that can only go so far right?

"So, what did you get in Bio?" Murata asked as he turned his head to face me.

I groaned at his question and replied, "B-, you?"

"A." He smiled.

"Of course." I sighed as I placed my hands in my pockets.

"Oh come now Shibuya, you didn't do that bad," Murata said in a reassuring tone as he patted my back. I just shrugged once more.

"Soooo… no practice today?" he questioned.

"Nope, coach said he needs to take care of some business; he gave us the whole week off."

"Ah, that's cool."

"I guess," I said as I looked up ahead.

"So what are you doing for the entire week?"

"Run," I plainly replied. He stopped walking and turned to me, making me halt as well.

"Shibuya, are you planning on returning to the institute?" he asked me in a serious tone as he fixed his glasses yet again.

"I do. It's part of my duty. After all, I did volunteer and I know if I don't von Grantz might kill me," I replied, chuckling at the last part. I know that's not what he wanted to hear, but whatever it is going on between Wolf and I is nothing he should concern himself with.

"Murata look…" I began as I let a sigh out, glancing at the floor; somehow it suddenly looked more interesting. "I really like the institute, very much. I just don't think I can learn sign language right now, especially with practice and games taking a lot of my time. Not to mention school! Of course, it doesn't mean I don't care about Wolfram. I do; I know I'm not showing it but I do!" I exasperatedly replied. I lifted my head to see his reaction, but nothing prepared me for what followed.

PUNCH!

Murata's fist slammed into my right cheek; it had never occurred to me that he was that strong, because next thing you know I was sitting on the floor in disbelief.

"What got into you?!" I said in shock as I rubbed my face. I looked up to him. Murata had both hands fisted and his glasses were glistening, making his expressions unreadable.

"Someone has to knock some sense into you Shibuya," he calmly replied.

"E-excuse me?" I asked in astonishment.

"You're being selfish. Yes I understand that championships will be around the corner. I also understand that school is important. Yes! You are busy but Shibuya, smell the roses for crying out loud! Wolfram is hurting because of you. I didn't want to tell you anything because I know you wanted to figure everything out… but as your best friend I have to. What you did last Friday was stupid. That could make you lose a great guy. Make you lose someone that's clearly in love with you. So you were jealous because he's getting fluent, but that should encourage you to learn; to be a part of his world as much as he wants to be a part of yours." He paused for a few seconds and sighed in disappointment before he shook his head and continued, "Shibuya look, Wolfram threw a tantrum that Friday and knowing him you can tell it wasn't something simple. All I know is that he won't be there this week. Not only is his room a mess, but Gwendal suspended him for a couple of days. All this because of you and your reckless thinking…"

My world was spinning. My brain couldn't take so much in. I just wanted the earth to open up and swallow me whole.

"I-I…" I stumbled over my own words. I didn't know what to say! How to act!

"I know. You didn't know. Conrad called me last Saturday and told me all he knew. He asked if something happened between you and Wolfram and I told him I didn't know. I'm not surprised if he knew I was lying, but you're still my friend. I know you want to be a pro and you will be, but you now have Wolf to add to the equation." And as he finished his speech, he extended his hand towards me with a smile on his face. I took his hand and lifted myself up. I was still rubbing my cheek.

"That hurt you know," I said. He chuckled as I made a slight pout.

"Someone had to do it you know." I smiled gently at his response.

"Thank you."

"What are friends for." He shrugged. I just scratched the back of my head and was about to reply when he cut in. "Shoot! I have to go. I forgot I need to file some forms in the institute for Wolfram. I'll see you tomorrow!" And next thing you know, he left running as if his life depended on it. I'm not surprised if at that moment it did.

xxx

After what happened that afternoon I decided to go for a jog to clear my mind, but what Murata said to me earlier wouldn't stop replaying.

"_You're being selfish. Wolfram threw a tantrum. Gwendal suspended him for a couple of days. All this because of you and your reckless thinking…"_

I was so busy in my own thoughts that I didn't realize I had jogged all the way to the park I use to go to when I was young. It was a beautiful park surrounded with cherry blossom trees swaying left and right in the slight breeze. To the left was the children's play area, and looking at it made me smile. It reminded me of my childhood. At the far right was a flower maze full of different colors. I could hear giggling and laughter coming from there—from children and adults. But the most beautiful, captivating part of this place was the lake in the center—crystal clear. Some ducks in the middle dunked their heads to drink some water or to find some food. There were a few people in the water paddling on boats. Others were sitting down on benches, enjoying the view. I exhale deeply and decided to head to a hill a little ahead of me to sit and watch everything.

Once I got there I sat under a Cherry Blossom tree, extended my legs and looked around. Smiles and laughter all around me; it made me smile. But once I saw couples holding hands and whispering to each other I felt lonely, as if my heart was crying. I hugged my legs to my chest and propped my head on my knees.

"This sucks…" I whispered and looked away from the couples; from their happiness.

After a few minutes I decided to stand and head back home, but something caught my eye. On one of the benches was a boy who had his knees pressed to his chest and his face covered by his arms. He looked familiar—too familiar. The blond hair was visible, shining as bright as the sun and my heart started thumping.

"Wolfram…?" I spoke softly as I widened my eyes. He looked so vulnerable it hurt. Did I do that to him? Am I that much of a bastard? I decided to head his way. He was so close, but at the same time I felt like he was so far.

"Can I still reach you?" I whispered as I extended my hand to the bench he was sitting on.

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

I felt my heart beating so loud that I thought everyone would turn to look at me.

I swallowed as I reached my destination and sat slowly and quietly next to him. My palms grew sweaty. What am I supposed to do!? What am I supposed to say?! I was speechless. I hated this barrier between us and so… I did the one thing I thought was right. I shook as the tears began falling and I cried. I didn't want his pity. I don't deserve it. Wolfram snapped up and when he turned to me, his eyes grew large in shock, red and watery. How long had he being crying?

"I'm… sorry," I barely choked out. "I'm an idiot… for what I did. I know… I don't deserve you. I know I don't deserve… a second chance…" I finished in between sobs. His tears started to fall again as his lips said, 'Yuuri' and I did something unexpected. I launched myself on him and hugged him.

"God Wolf! I'm sorry!" I said as I tightened my hands around him. He stiffened at my action. I don't think he expected that. I was waiting for a push, for a punch, but it never came. Instead he started to tremble as he too began to cry. Even if we were making a scene, I didn't care. In fact, I hugged him even tighter as I repeatedly whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry, Wolf. I'm sorry…"

The sun was slowly setting as he and I untangled our limbs from each other and sat in silence. We watched as the lake swallowed the sun. Wolfram resumed his earlier position, looking ahead. Was he expecting me to say something? Was I the one who was supposed to speak? I wanted to, I had to! But I couldn't… it's true. I am a wimp. I turned to face him and was struck in awe. The reflection was hitting Wolfram. His beautiful blonde hair glistened. His emerald eyes shone. His fair skin seemed to be glowing. He looked like an angel. This creature, this magnificent person sitting next to me is in love with me. Me…

I didn't know what to do. He must have sensed me staring because he tilted his head at me.

'Yuuri,' his lips said.

'Sorry. W-o-l-f, what I said, did, was stupid.'

'Hmmpph!' he sounded as he started to sign, 'Yes, you stupid and wimp…' As he said this he turned to face the lake again.

"Wolfram," I started as I stood up and got in front of him. I knelt down, bright emeralds following my every move. His eyes widened in shock, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. I placed my hands on his knees and my face on his legs as I closed my eyes and started to speak.

"I know I don't deserve another chance. What I did and said was wrong, but I couldn't stop thinking of you. I messed up and I don't know how to fix this. I don't deserve to be loved by you, to be offered your heart. This is why I kneel here in front of you; tossing my pride away as I ask to be forgiven—to ask for a second chance. I know if you say no, I will understand, but take pity on this idiot," I said, a few tears already sliding down my cheeks.

I started to feel uncomfortable for I neither heard nor felt any movement from him. I was about to look when I suddenly felt water droplets falling to my hands. This made me open my eyes and glance up to see Wolfram crying.

"W-wolf," I was barely able to stutter as he nodded. His answered made my heart leap and I couldn't resist.

"Wolfram!" I said in joy as I practically jumped unto him, my lips touching his. His knees went down and gave me more space to get closer. I brought my hands to his cheeks. His eyes widened in surprise, but as he started to kiss me back they slowly closed shut. I was practically hovering over him. Our kiss was needy yet tender. Was it clumsy? I didn't pay attention for it was just perfect. What seemed like forever only lasted a few mere seconds, but they were _the_ most important seconds of my young life.

I slowly opened my eyes to find a flushing Wolfram smiling shyly at me. I felt my eyes water. How can he be so kind to me? As if he knew what I was thinking I felt his hand caressing my left cheek, making me close my eyes one more time. I then lovingly got a hold of that hand and brought it to my lips to kiss it tenderly. I opened my eyes; Wolfram was flushing beet red, and it made me smile.

"C'mon, it's getting late," I said as I pulled him up, getting an 'ok' from his lips while he nodded. Once we were facing each other, we smiled and in sync turned to glance at the reflection of the sun starting to disappear. I then turned to Wolfram to find him still watching. I smiled tenderly and bent a few inches to kiss his cheek.

"Let's go," I said as we held hands.

At that moment whether we made a scene or not, even if it was disapproved by some, or applauded by others, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that I, Yuuri Shibuya, am holding Wolfram von Bielefeld's hand. Not only that, but this wonderful, wonderful person is giving someone as idiotic and wimpy as me a chance—a chance to love.

* * *

A/N: It's short but sweet. I hope you enjoy! Please review! They make me happy and give me energy to write. I give cookies :3

Oh yes, this story is coming to an end soon :sniffs:

Follow me on twitter, well if you wan lol. Link in bio xD

Adios!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou :c**

**Beta:** XEOHE

* * *

Bang!

"Absolutely not!" Gwendal shouted, banging his fisted hands on his desk while standing up with such fury.

"But Gwendal dear," Lady von Spitzweg began with a pout on her face, "look at them! They make such a cute couple!" She pointed to where Wolf and I were standing—right by door.

Gwendal groaned in annoyance and flopped right down on his seat as he started to massage his forehead.

Conrad walked casually towards Gwendal and placed a hand on his shoulder saying, "Maybe you should reconsider Gwendal." The older brother grunted. By the looks of it, it seemed as if Wolf and I would have no chance. I turned to face my partner and found disappointment and concern written all over his face.

Since the first day we've met, I have always disapproved seeing him like that; I straightened my back, took a deep breath and headed towards Gwendal. No matter what—no matter how long it will take us—I will not let Wolf suffer for no reason at all. Not anymore…

Gwendal and Conrad glanced towards me; I cleared my voice and stated bluntly, "Wolfram and I do not need your permission to date." Stormy blue eyes widened in surprise, but nonetheless I continued. "The reason I'm asking for your permission is because I want to court Wolfram properly"—I paused and smiled at him—"the way it should be, the way he deserves."

At these words Wolfram blushed and quickly whipped his head around towards the window. Lady von Spitzweg just giggled in excitement and I turned to face Gwendal again.

"This is ridiculous!" Gwendal said as he stood up, placing his hands behind his back. "You now want to court my brother properly, yet a few days ago he got suspended for what apparently had something to do with _you_. Are you aware that the Royal Institute has the right resources he needs to adjust to his life and that, from what I can see, you might just stand in the way of that? I won't risk it. Not when my brother is healing and adjusting properly."

I fisted my hands in anger. "You don't know that." I huffed in irritation. "It's true, what happened a few days ago was my fault: I take full responsibility for that and I will do whatever it takes to redeem myself. But you don't know if I'm an obstacle for him. Wolfram is the only one who can determine that." I faced Wolfram yet again, and he nodded in agreement.

Gwendal sighed and looked me square in the eyes. "You are very stubborn aren't you?"

I shook my head in disagreement. "No, I just fight for what I believe in."

Gwendal raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "So you believe that what you have with my brother is something special?"

"Yes."

"As of now Wolfram is still suspended from the institute and grounded due to his actions; therefore he won't be able to see or spend time with you."

"Wh-what?" I asked in disbelief.

"Wolfram is still underage, just like you: but if you remember he is two years younger than you as well, and as the male figure of this household and _his _older brother I will decide on what I think is best for him."

"B-but, that's—"

"So Mr. Shibuya, I will politely ask you to leave the premises until further notice." Gwendal motioned at the door.

"Alright," I replied and headed to where Wolf was. For some reason, I felt as if he wanted to test me. As if he wanted to make sure that I would stay true to my word. I approached Wolf and saw him tearing up a bit. 'Yuuri,' he mouthed. Seeing him like that broke my heart and I swiftly pulled him towards me in a gentle hug.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok. You'll see," I said loud enough for everyone to hear, yet before I let him go I whispered, _"I'll text you tonight,"_ and headed out of Gwendal's home office.

Once I was outside their estate home I looked back and smirked. "I will prove to you Gwendal von Voltaire, that I am worthy of your brother."

As I headed downhill I saw a police car making its way up, but I paid no attention to it and continued strolling down with newly acquired confidence.

.~XXX~.

After I saw Yuuri walk out of my big brother's office I didn't know what to do or how to act. It wasn't fair. Gwendal had no right to come and dictate every aspect of my life, especially when it came to Yuuri. I turned to see the people around me; Conrad and Gwendal were glancing out the window, probably to make sure Yuuri had actually left, and mother seemed to look disappointed. When she saw me looking, however, she smiled reassuringly.

It just wasn't fair… if I was able to speak I would have screamed or thrown some sort of tantrum, but now—now I can't do that. So with my head up high, I tightened my fists and strutted to Gwendal's desk. I slammed my hands onto that table as hard as I was able to.

SLAM!

My brothers and mother turned to look at me. I took a deep breath and signed in frustration,

'Why? Why can't you let Yuuri court me? I'm old enough to date. Is it because he too is a boy? Is it because he and I are different? Tell me! Why can't Yuuri and I date!'

"Wolfram…" Conrad started but when he felt Gwendal's hand on his shoulder he became quiet and let him take over.

"Wolfram you're too young." As Gwendal started speaking I shook my head, but still he continued. "You're only fourteen—"

'Bullshit!'

"Don't you dare speak to me like that! I'm your older brother!" Gwendal said with his voice raised.

'You're not my father!' I replied.

"That's not the point!"

'Apparently it is.'

"Look at you. You meet a boy like him and now you're causing more trouble! Instead of him being of help, it seems as if he's becoming part of the problem, and I will not tolerate that!"

I stomped my foot angrily. 'That's not true! Yuuri—"

"I've heard enough Wolfram! Go to your room. You're still grounded," he ordered, glaring at me.

'No.'

"If you don't do as I say, you will not see him again," he threatened seriously. My eyes widened in disbelief: Gwendal has never threatened me like this before and it hurt. I felt the tears fighting to come out: not because I was sad, or even hurt, but because I was so _furious_. I turned around and sprinted out of his office, straight to my room.

"Your little brother is growing up dear. You won't be able to make every decision for him," were the last words I heard from my mother as I got out of there.

SLAM!

I shut my room door so hard I wouldn't be surprised if something had fallen somewhere. I didn't care. I went straight for my bed, grabbed a pillow and stuffed it over my face. I started to scream, to let all that rage loose; nothing came out but dry air.

No voice… Was this another cruel reminder of what had happened to me a while back? I took a deep breath and clutched my pillow with both hands.

When I had supposedly calmed, somewhat, I lifted my head to glance at the window; the sun was setting so I got up from my bed and slowly headed to the seat. Looking around, I noticed a police car parked up the drive and two officers making their way to our front door.

_Ding! Ding!_

I heard the doorbell ring and I felt my stomach churning. Something was not right and I tightened my hold on the pillow. My curiosity was burning but I was afraid at the same time. I pulled the phone out of my back pocket and flipped it open, wishing nothing more than to receive a call from Yuuri, but nothing new appeared. I sat there glancing at the screen for a few more minutes and sighed. He wasn't gonna call so I stood up, threw the pillow to my bed and quietly opened the door to my room. I snuck downstairs to see if I could get a glimpse of whatever was going on.

"I know it's been over a year since the incident with your son Lady von Spitzweg, but we finally caught the culprit." At these words I heard my mother gasp and I trembled in the presence of a fear that was yet to be discerned.

"But…" the other officer began, only to be interrupted by Conrad.

"But?" my brother anxiously asked.

A sigh. "Your brother witnessed a crime a few years ago and he was brave enough to testify—"

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Gwendal anxiously cut in.

"We believe that the one who hit your brother a while back is the same suspect who had gotten away from the murder scene."

My eyes widened in disbelief.

"You told us that if he was to testify, you would make sure nothing bad was going to happen to him; yet here you are today informing us that both incidents are connected!" Gwendal was seething.

I started coming down the stairs slowly, unnoticed by anyone, and saw my mother place a gentle hand on Gwendal's shoulder. She stepped from behind and took over.

"Officer is there anything we can help you with? I know there is more to this visit."

The men nodded in agreement as one of them spoke again. "We need your son to confirm that the suspect we now have is the same one he saw that night with the other man."

Mother sighed. "I understand…" She paused as if to collect her thoughts and concluded, "But that's not for me to decide." Mother turned to the stairway as if giving me the cue to come into the room.

I walked in slowly to where everyone was gathered, keeping my eyes on the floor. I was scared. Was I to meet the one that had caused _this_ additional pain in my life? I inhaled and lifted my head to face everyone in that room.

'Ok, I'll do it' I signed. Conrad translated, being my voice for the moment.

"Thank you," one of the officers replied.

"Is it possible for you to come with us right now?" the other one asked and I shook my head in disagreement, gesticulating.

"No, not tonight," Conrad said out loud.

"Alright," the officer said as he nodded in understanding.

"So I suppose we will see you tomorrow officer?" Mother added. They nodded and stood up to leave.

"Of course madam," they replied and headed for the door with Conrad and Gwendal in tow.

Next thing I knew, mother had wrapped me in her arms and I started to shake. I was afraid; I did not want to relive my past.

"You are so brave, Wolfram dear," she said soothingly but I just shook my head; how can I be so brave, if here I, am trembling in fear?

"They're gone," Conrad said. My mother untangled herself from me, nodded in acknowledgment, and walked past Conrad.

"Conrad dear, call Yuuri and ask him to come."

"Of course," Conrad replied and followed mother, leaving me alone…

'Yuuri' I mouthed. The moment they were gone, I felt the wet, prickling sensation return to my eyes, but I was nowhere near furious this time. I ran to my room.

_Click._

_Stupid tears._

This time around I gently closed the door to my room, dragged myself to the bed, and flopped down. So much had happened today and I felt so weary. I wanted to close my eyes and pretend as if nothing had happened; my wish having been granted, sleep took over my lashes and slowly I began to doze off. I knew that when Yuuri would get here everything would be ok—more than ok…

.~XXX~.

"W-what?" I asked in disbelief as I dropped down on a chair.

As soon as I got home today I received a phone call from Conrad asking me to please head back to their home. At first I was sort of annoyed, since Gwendal had kicked me out earlier and I was about to object, but then he said, "It's about Wolfram" and that made me sprint out of my house as fast as I could.

"I don't understand. I mean, how was this able to happen?" I asked, trying to digest everything they said.

"What I don't understand is why _you_ have to know," Gwendal asked no one in particular.

"Because Gwen dear, Yuuri is Wolfram's special someone and your brother will need him," Lady von Spitzweg said matter-of-factly. Gwendal just grunted in response.

"I-I don't know what to say," I whispered and I felt Lady von Spitzweg's hand on my shoulder. I glanced up at her.

"Yuuri dear, all I ask of you is to be there for him now more than ever." She had a smiling face, but there was a pleading look there too, asking me to understand. Resolutely, I nodded.

"Yes," I replied and stood up from the chair.

I was about to excuse myself when Conrad decided to speak. "Would you like to see him?"

"What!" Gwendal yelled in return, facing me with an ominous expression.

"I-I…" I timidly began, not know what to say. I stole a peep at Gwendal, staring hard at me as if I had just personally poked him between the eyebrows. I knew that if I want Gwendal's consent I needed to prove myself.

"Fine, you may go, but only for a few minutes. Do you understand?" Gwendal said in apparent defeat, depositing himself into another seat. I grinned and nodded with glee, wasting no time as I made my way to the second floor.

I made a left turn and stopped at the fourth door. Cautiously, I twisted the knob and pushed. A few days ago, Wolfram had invited me to their home so I was able to remember where _his_ room was in particular. I chuckled quietly for no reason, shaking my head disapprovingly. Ever since we had started dating a while ago I have had some, you might say, "naughty" thoughts.

I looked around in the dark room, the moonbeams streaming through the windows my only source of light; I headed to where his bed was, on the left wall. Once I got there, I noticed him sleeping on the right side so I decided to go around the bed and sit right next to him. I gently placed myself on the bed, bending one leg and leaving the other dangling.

"Hey sleepy head," I whispered lovingly, caressing his hair.

_Mmmhhhhmmm_

Was the only sound coming out of him, as if he had acknowledged my presence. I smiled once again, but only for a mere second, remembering what his family had told me not that long ago.

"For someone who acts like a brat and tends to be spoiled, you've been through hell, huh?" I asked the surrounding silence, keeping my voice down. Inexplicably I felt my eyes water.

I kept stroking his hair and with my free hand I wiped the dreaded tears away. I looked down at him to see his lips parting just slightly, and instantly I craved to reach down and claim them, but I didn't—couldn't. If one of his brothers decided to check on us and saw me kissing him in his sleep, they might think I'm taking advantage of their baby brother and then who knows what would happen.

I closed my eyes and leant down to kiss his forehead instead. After a few precious moments I sat back up and decided to leave the room. If I took any longer, I know I will be killed.

As I reached the door and held the knob I whispered, mostly to myself, "I love you Wolf" and I got out of his room.

Wolfram needed me, now more than ever, and I was going to make sure to be there, whether he wanted me or not. I made my way downstairs.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you like this chapter. Please review!!! It makes me continue ^_^ and I love reviews xD. Thanks to those that have added my story to their favorites and story alerts xD. Let me know what you guys think. That helps me know where to take my story ^_^. I do know where I want it to go and even though I say my story is almost ending... I don't know if I'll be able to finish with 10 chapters x_x I think I might need more Dx

It's always nice to hear from you guys! Have a cookie! :hands out cookies: xD

I have a poll up. It has nothing to do with my story. I just want to know what got you into shounen-ai or yaoi. After I see the results I'll let you know mine xD.

(1) Follow me on twitter. It's always fun to talk about yuuram xD

(2) check out my blog! ^_^

Adios!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ta Da! Another chapter :D. Enjoy ^_^ and my poll answer the bottom lol

Disclaimer: KKM not mine :sighs:

Beta: Xeohe =D (she rocks xD)

* * *

We slowly stepped outside the car and right in front of me on this cloudy day, as the wind whispered in my ear, tousling my hair in its way, was the police station—the station I went to a while back.

"You ready?" Mother asked me as she placed her hand on my right shoulder.

I turned to glance at her and she smiled tenderly at me. I nodded in agreement. Everyone else stepped out as well, yet no one moved an inch, as if they were all waiting for me to make the first move. I didn't budge, not because I had become uncertain; no, that wasn't it, but because I wanted Yuuri standing next to me, letting me know that it was going to be okay. The more he and I had gotten to know each other, the more he had become part of my life—of my being, the more I felt that I needed him. It sounded weird, I know it did. It's funny though, well, now that I think about it, because when my friends would act like this, I would ask them why, and they would say, 'not until you've met the right person will you understand.' I guess… now I do.

Immersed in my thoughts, I didn't notice when Yuuri walked up and stood beside me, but I became aware yet again of my surroundings when I felt a hand, his hand, holding my own. I briefly turned my face to the side and found Yuuri looking back at me, displaying one of his idiotic smiles, and it made me feel all warm inside. He nodded and I returned the gesture.

I straightened myself up, dusted my outfit, and let go of his hand as I started walking up to the station with dignity. Their system screwed up, making me one of the many that have suffered due to their stupidity, but I will not let anyone who wronged me get away.

As I entered the station and took in my surroundings, I was able to note the few cubicles around the main room. A path to my left lead to a hallway and to my right there were two doors, a few feet apart from each other. Some officers were conversing amongst themselves while holding a cup of coffee in their hands. Others were sitting on their desks, minding their business, while a few were walking around the room.

One of the officers that were chatting away turned towards us and smiled, acknowledging our presence. He excused himself and came forward.

"I'm glad you were able to make it," he casually stated.

"We had no other choice," Gwendal replied grumpily.

"Ah, yes, of course," the officer replied, pausing for a mere second before continuing, "please follow me." He turned and started walking towards the corridor to the left. We followed quietly, Gwendal and Conrad behind the officer with my mother in tow, while Yuuri and I brought up the rear.

As we walked, Yuuri casually and discreetly brushed his hand against mine. I know it didn't bother us, holding hands out in public, but there was something about a police station that could make anyone uncomfortable. We soon came to a halt and the officer opened the door and went inside.

"Please come in," he said, stepping to the side as he gestured for us to walk in the much dimmed room.

~.~Yuuri's PV~.~

We entered the interrogating room, and it looked exactly like the ones I'd seen on TV: straight ahead of me was a gray medium-height file cabinet with a simple round black-rimmed clock above it—ticking away. To my left there was a window, somewhat tinted but clear enough for us to see what was on the other side. Finally to my right, there was a modest off-white table with a few chairs surrounding it.

"The captain will be here soon," the officer said and stepped out, closing the door as he left.

_Tick, tick, tick._

The room was quiet and the only sound to be heard was the clock ticking away.

"This is ridiculous," Gwendal grunted as he pull a chair and sat himself in it.

Conrad headed towards where Gwendal was sitting down, but instead of placing himself on a chair next to his brother, he went to the wall and leaned on it instead, crossing his arms nonchalantly, waiting for the captain to come.

I turned to see Wolfram standing next to his mother, glancing out of the window, awaiting the person who would soon stand behind _that_ similar panel of glass.

"Wolfram dear, let's sit down okay?" Cheri suggested, going for a chair across Gwendal. Wolfram shook his head in disagreement and just stood there—staring straight at the glass. At that moment, all I wanted to know was what he was thinking; was he still bothered with what had happened to him? I know I would, I know I wouldn't be that strong…

"_Wolfram had witnessed a crime two years ago as he walked home from school and he knew that he had to do the right thing. He wanted to go to the police station so Gwendal and I took him. Of course at first Gwendal was opposed to it, but Wolfram said that it was for the best. Because he didn't know whether the suspects had seen him or not, they tried to put him under surveillance just in case; after all, he was to testify against them, and he did… but after the trial, after we thought all this was over… the incident happened. At first we thought it was an accident, but when the officers came, they said that it was all related."_

Just thinking about what Conrad had told me yesterday made me shiver, and I crossed my arms to rub my hands on them and bring some heat back.

"It's cold in here…" I stated, getting a glare from Gwendal, a know-it-all smile from Conrad, a giggle from Cheri, and a raised eyebrow from Wolf, which probably meant 'wimp.' I chuckled nervously and scratched the back of my head. Wolfram rolled his eyes in annoyance and shook his head disapprovingly, making me pout in return.

I went near Wolf and stood by his right. Taking a deep breath I slowly lifted my hand and placed it around his waist. He turned to me and smiled, shifting closer so that he could rest his head on my shoulder. As we cuddled we were able to hear his mother titter in happiness. It was nice, it felt right, but it got ruined a little too soon.

"How much longer will you be holding my brother like that?" Gwendal asked in annoyance, his voice menacing. It made me take my hand away from his precious and beautiful younger brother. Of course as I did this, Wolfram glared at me.

"Sorry," I replied.

"Gwendal, you're such a cold man. It's all right dear, go ahead and hug him," Cheri said. Gwendal grunted in response and I lifted my fisted hand and cleared my throat. I was about to say something, when the door opened and someone came in.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he said and closed the door behind him. There was a manila folder in one of his hands. "I assume we are all here." He scanned the room, obtaining no response. He headed to the desk. "Ok, good."

As he placed his folder on the tabletop, he decided to finally introduce himself. He gave everyone a glance. "I'm Captain Hashi, and I'm in charge of the case that concerns the man in question." He faced my boyfriend. "You must be Wolfram."

Wolfram nodded.

"Good, now I just need to know who is going to interpret for us," he said, turning his gaze upon me.

"Oh, ummm—" I stuttered but Conrad cut in.

"That would be me captain." He moved from his previous spot and walked towards Mr. Hashi.

"Oh, I see. Very well then," the captain replied, removing his eyes from me. As soon as he did, I let out a sigh that I was apparently holding in.

Captain Hashi turned to the table and opened the folder, taking out some forms from them. "Wolfram just needs to sign these forms that state he is telling me the truth and that he came here voluntarily." He was about to hand them to Wolfram but was stopped by Gwendal.

"If you don't mind Captain, I would like to see those forms," Gwendal said as he stood up and headed next to Mr. Hashi, who raised an eyebrow and held out the papers.

"Not at all." He then turned to Wolfram. "While your brother reads through the papers, do you have any questions or concerns Wolfram?"

'Can he see us from here?'

"Can he see us from here?"

The captain shook his head. "No, these windows are especially designed to be visible from only one side and not from the other."

'Oh, I see'

"Oh, I see."

His question answered, Wolfram faced the window yet again.

"Is that all?" the captain asked and Wolf just gave a slight jerk of the head and nodded yes.

"Captain dear, how long are we supposed to be here? It's not that I want to rush, but…" Mr. Hashi, understanding what Cheri had meant, agreed and responded, "As soon as your son finishes reading and Wolfram signs them, we'll bring a set of five individuals, and he'll just have to pin-point the right one."

"Is that so…" she replied.

"Wolfram," Gwendal said, obtaining Wolf's attention, "come sign these papers." He placed them on the desk. Wolf headed towards his brother, got a hold of the pen on top of the sheets, glanced at them himself for a few seconds and as soon as he was certain, started signing them.

The captain went to the file cabinet and pressed a small button I probably missed earlier.

"They will now bring in the five probable suspects; and remember Wolfram, take your time and don't rush."

'Alright'

"Alright."

This was it; the dreaded moment he was expecting, and as I turned to face him all I saw was this angelic face staring—waiting for the one that caused him the most pain to appear behind that window.

Not long after the captain pushed the button, a door from the other side of the window opened and the first to come in was an officer. Once he had entered he gave the signal for _them_ to make their way in.

One by one they went in the room, dragging their feet as they came. I peered at Wolf and I swear I saw him widen his eyes. I looked back at those men again and glared. At that moment I felt this rage overflowing my body and I just wanted to go in that room and punch one of them!

"Wolfram, do you see him there?" the captain calmly asked him. Wolfram nodded.

'Yes, he's there'

"Yes, he's there."

"Can you tell me which one it is? Remember, all you have to say is the number, nothing more, nothing less."

'Alright'

"Alright…"

As Wolfram pondered over them, I walked forward and stood by his side. I got a hold of his free hand and gave it a reaffirming squeeze. He faced me, a faint smile plastered on his beautiful yet delicate features. I leaned down and whispered, "It's gonna be ok, I'm here with you."

Wolfram took a deep breath, slowly extended his left hand and pointed at one of them, while with his other hand he showed a number.

"Number 5." Conrad stated.

"Are you sure?" the captain questioned.

"Of course he's sure…!" Gwendal interrupted in exasperation, "My god! He just told you!"

"I understand you are quite angry sir, but this is all procedure."

"He's right Gwendal," the voice of reason replied.

"Wolfram, are you sure?" Conrad then turned to Wolfram, obtaining a nod from him.

Captain Hashi reached towards the radio that was hidden from view by his blazer.

"Number 5 is the one. The others are free to go," he said through it.

"Roger that," a voice from the other side replied, and just like that all but five left…

Number five seemed apprehensive; he knew they were watching him, he knew _he_ was watching, and I knew Wolf didn't want to be there anymore.

"Excuse me captain," I said getting his attention, "…if that will be all, can we please leave?"

"Yes, you may."

"Thank you," I replied, got a hold of Wolf's right hand and dragged him out of the room—away from _him_.

Once outside the building, I stopped and knowing it was the right thing to do, I pulled him into my body and embraced him tightly, inhaling his scent on the way. He grew rigid at my sudden action, but soon relaxed in my hold.

"You were great. You were strong and brave. I couldn't do what you did because I'm a wimp, but you… you were just wonderful Wolf," I whispered, and even though his face was on my chest, I felt him smile and this made me lean down and kiss his head. Maybe I wasn't there when _that_ had happened, but now… now I'm here. One hand caressed his hair and my other had his waist in a firm hold.

XXX

_Knock! knock!_

"Wolfram?" I asked as I stood in front of his room. While waiting for him to open it, I thought back to what had just recently happened.

After arriving back at their home, Wolf had dismissed himself stating that he was tired and needed some rest. I would have loved to go with him, but by the looks of Gwendal it was best for me to just stay down here, with them, for now…

I thought it was going to be torturous, but Cheri had sent Gwendal to deal with some paperwork that needed his attention, while Conrad said he had some business to take care of, leaving her and myself alone.

"Thank you for being there for my Wolfram, Yuuri," she said, a smile gracing her face.

I started scratching my head as I replied, "You don't have to thank me."

"But I do," she calmly replied as she strolled to sit on one of her Victorian chairs. Once she got comfortable she continued, "My Wolfie is strong and prideful, but being there in the same room as that _man_ can get to anyone, whether they'll acknowledge it or not. But because you were there… it gave him that extra strength, the courage he needed. That's why, I have to say thank you."

I was stunned at her response that I didn't know what to say! She giggled in reply and added, "I know he said he wanted to be alone, but you deserve a reward, so go to his room and don't worry about his brothers. I made sure they won't be of bother." As she mentioned this to me, she winked and my cheeks flustered.

"T-thanks," I stuttered. I got up and headed upstairs to his room.

Coming back to reality, since he didn't come to open the door, my first thought was that maybe he did go to sleep, but before I could turn around and leave, I heard voices coming from inside.

"That's weird," I said to myself. I grabbed the door knob and turned it. As the door creaked open I started to hear familiar voices, all but one.

"_Hmph! That was not funny, Conrad!"_

"_Maybe, but you should have seen your face," _Conrad's voice snickered.

"_Weller!"_

"_Fine, fine, I'll stop now Wolfram."_

At the mention of that name, I let go of the knob and stood there in amazement, the door creaking wide open. For the first time, I was able to hear Wolfram's angelic voice and it was everything I had ever imagined it to sound.

"—_mother!"_

"_Now, dear, you have to let loose more often—"_

The conversation continued, and I strode in towards Wolfram, sitting on the rug Indian-style. I copied his position, making sure to have contact with his body. He must have, by now, realized he was not alone and mouthed, 'Yuuri.' I faced him, smiled, and pecked his lips.

I looked at the television, placed my hands behind me as I reclined on them and began to speak, "So that's how you sounded like! Hmmm…. For some reason, I thought it would be less whiny."

'Hmmph!' he sounded, crossing his arms and turning his head away, making me chuckle in return.

So cute!

I stood up and sat right in front of him to have a better view of his features. I crossed my legs again and placed my hands on his knees, gaining his attention. Wolfram looked straight at me, his stunning emerald eyes not moving from my sight and I did the only thing someone in love would do; I sighed.

"You are so beautiful," I whispered, gently moving one of his golden strands behind his ear. He blushed and quickly looked down, making me smile.

"You were great out there, but I got jealous," I frankly stated, having his eyes graze my presence once again.

"Yup! It's true," I said. My hand moved from his hair to his face. "Conrad was your voice, but as he was translating… I asked myself, why? Why can't it be me? And you know what… it made realize that I do need to learn—Wolf I want to learn."

At my confession, he gave me the most exquisite smile ever, and I did what was right. I leaned onto him, cupped his face with my hands, and as if he knew what was coming, he slowly closed his lids and I went down for a kiss.

A sweet and gentle kiss, which, as my heart began to beat faster, turned to a more heated one; leaning on him more and more, the gap between us diminished over time to the point where he was now laying on the floor, below me.

Wolfram von Bielefeld, I love you, and I can't tell you until I know how to say it, and the day I tell you, I will know how to sign…

* * *

A/N: I would love to thank everyone that has review, added the story to their alerts, favorites, and anything else xD.

I now give frozen yogurt :hands them out: Too many cookies are bad x_x

Please review! Believe it or not I get ideas from them =D

And for those who have taken the poll, my first BL show was Gravitation xD. I have a funny story to it actually xD.

Oh yes! Check my profile! I have links to two chibis. Won't say who they are, it's a surprise :x and I updated my profile too, so check it out ^_^ and hope to hear from you guys!!! and check the chibis, I know a few already have :coughs: but they don't count Dx

Till next time! 3


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Yay! For another chappie! ^-^.( Make sure you read the bottom A/N)

Disclaimer: KKM not mine :pouts:

Beta: Xeohe

* * *

"Biology… it su-u-u-ucks!" I whined to myself, my cheek resting on my desk as I let my hands dangle on the side.

"C'mon Shibuya, Cheer up! It wasn't _that_ bad." My dear, know-it-all best friend replied as he patted my back.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "That's what you think…" I answered; my voice sounded defeated. Murata just chuckled in return.

"Ugh! Why! Wh-y-y-y!" I continued to moan.

"You know, this is exasperating. Hearing you make a fuss out of—"

"Well can you blame me? I got a 70 in my test; 70% with no mercy!" I retorted.

Murata sighed at my response and in less than a second was in my view. He might be all smarty-pants, but he has descent style: wearing a red and brown striped rugby shirt with some black skinny jeans, finishing the look with his coffee color Chukka lows from Vans. It was probably just coincidental that I had the same style, except I had on a white polo shirt on top of my brown rugby shirt, blue boot-cut denims, and black Converse.

"Poor unfortunate Shibuya; here you are whining when in reality you brought this upon yourself," he said, nonchalantly, eyes now covered by the glisten of his glasses.

I raised an eyebrow in curiosity and replied, "How so?"

"Well, if you would have been a little less 'busy' with your boyfriend then you would have had plenty of time to study," he replied matter-of-factly, making me jerk my head from my previous position.

Using my hands to make a point in the process, I defended, "Don't bring Wolf into this! _This_ has nothing to do with him."

He chuckled. "Well at least you're not slouching anymore." I just pouted, finally standing from my chair.

"Speaking of the spoiled brat," he began as I bent down to pick my brown messenger bag from the floor, "how is he doing? Since I haven't seen him and all."

I turned to face him. "You know he would kill you if he hears you calling him that," I warned.

"True," he said, laughing, "but I'm your best friend so he can't." I just shook my head in disbelief and chuckled.

"Let's go Murata, it's getting late," I heeded, leading the way to the door.

As we headed out, I decided to finally answer his question. "Wolf is good. Actually, he should be going back to the institute this week; well he should be there by now." A smile graced my face as I began thinking of my boyfriend; this of course was not missed by Murata.

"You are a changed man, Shibuya." He laughed quietly. I raised an eyebrow at him in curiosity.

"How so?"

"Well, look at you. We talk about von Bielefeld and your whole demeanor changes," he told me.

"True." I placed my hands on the back of my head as we continued walking to the school courtyard. "Say Murata?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"If I decide to learn sign language, do you think I could learn fast?" I questioned him.

"Well, it depends on you Shibuya," he began, shrugging as he added; "some people take years and a lot of practice to finally get it, while others can start grasping the language right away."

"Oh… I see," I replied, a little disappointed.

"Look," he started. We stopped walking and he placed a hand on my shoulder. "You're smart Shibuya, but like I told you before, not 'till you set your priorities will you be able to find out how fast and how much you'll be able to grasp. Sign language is hard, just like learning any other language. It takes dedication and determination and even though you have all this, at the moment you have your hands full."

I sighed, shoulders slumped. "I know that… but I want to try. I promised Wolf I wanted to try and learn." The moment I said those words a sly smile appeared on my friend's face.

"Is there something you're not telling me here?"

I blushed due to the _real_ meaning behind his question. "N-no, nothing like that—"

"You're telling me, that nothing _has_ happened between you two," he sarcastically said, changing the subject in his own perverted way. I felt getting even redder. This is so embarrassing!

"Of course _that_ hasn't happened! I mean I would love to"—as I mention this, his curiosity perks up even more and he raises an eyebrow—"but, his brothers would kill me! Not only that but he's still young and—"

"Meaning he's just fourteen and you're scared of hurting him," he finished. I sighed in defeat and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but it's not only that… I mean, I want to do a lot more with him, not because I think it's right, but because I know we are both ready. Not that we are ready just now. It's still too early for that, but it's something I would love to do with Wolf. Do I make any sense?" I asked in frustration, ruffling my hair with a hand.

"You make perfect sense for someone who is in love."

I just chuckled and continued, "It's scary; I've been so busy with life that I never really thought about sex with anyone before, or just relationships as a whole. All I wanted was to be able to go pro after high school or go to college on a sports scholarship and be closer to my dreams. I love soccer—always had. But now, even though I still want to go pro, I feel that I need to add him into my equation; like you said a while back, remember?"

He laughed. "How can I forget? I punched you that day."

I rubbed my cheek. "Yeah, I can't forget that either," I replied, laughing myself.

"So, do you love him?"

"Yeah, I do… I want to tell him—god how I wish I could—but… when I do tell him, I want to sign it and mean it and be able to talk to him. As much as I love to text him, it's not the same. When we went to the police station and I saw Conrad translate for him, I felt envious, because that should have been me. I want to be his voice Murata…"

"But there's more right?" he asked me, and I nodded.

"Yeah… seeing him sign and noticing how far he has come, I feel like I'll lose him if I don't at least try," I replied.

"You amaze me my friend; but if you want to learn, then you know I can teach you."

"Thanks, but—"

"Oh, I see. Boyfriend beat me to the punch," he replied.

"Yeah," I chuckled.

"Just don't work too hard. Semis are around the corner," he informed.

"Don't remind me," I said, a bit displeased.

"Well Shibuya, as much as I would _love_ to continue this chat with you, I have to get going, now that _my_ favorite student is back and eager to learn since he too, will become a teacher." He winked at me and I just coughed uncomfortably. "I need to be on time; if I don't want to get killed that is."

"Yeah, I understand. Besides, practice is calling me." We started heading in opposite directions until Murata suddenly shouted at me.

"Oh, wait! Before I forget, when are you going back to the institute?"

"Didn't I tell you? Ever since Gwendal found out I'm dating Wolf, he told von Grantz to just give me the credit, since he doesn't want me anywhere near his _precious_ little brother." Murata laughed heartily.

"Well, we will figure something out then." Then he jogged away.

I chuckled in amusement as I replied to my now far away friend, "Alright," before heading to the boys' locker room.

-

__

-

"Yo, Shibuya! Wait up, Man!" Carl yelled a few feet from where I was, making me stop in my tracks and turn to watch as he ran towards me.

"Hey Carl!" I greeted, waving back in acknowledgment. Carl was soon standing next to me and we headed to meet with the rest of the team in the soccer field.

"Isn't this great?! Getting back on the field and some practice," he stated excitedly and I just shook my head in agreement and smiled.

"You bet. A little longer and who knows what would have happened."

Carl just shivered. "Don't even think about that," he told me, a bit put out by my remark.

"Ladies! We can talk about things later!" Coach stated as he clapped his hands to get our attention. Carl and I looked at each other and sprinted towards the team. Apparently we were the last ones to arrive and _that _was not a good thing…

"Alright everyone! I know we have had a very long break and I apologize for that, but… I do hope you had enjoyed it," Coach said as he smiled at all of us while we began to talk amongst ourselves and share some of the things we did. But unfortunately, that didn't last long.

"And now," Coach began speaking, a little softer than usual, "give me two miles around the field." His conclusion was followed by that sweet smile that turned to the cunning one he usually had.

"What!" the entire team exclaimed in unison.

"Whine and it will be _three._"

We all began to run for our lives.

"This… is… just… too… much!" Alex said in between breaths as we managed our thirtieth squat.

"Tell me about it," another teammate replied.

"Let's go you bunch of wimps!" Coach said, making me chuckle.

"Shibuya! Is there something you want to share with the rest of us?" he questioned me, a stern tone adorning his voice. I just shook my head and replied, "No sir."

Coach tortured us that afternoon, from running to squats and then from shooting to passing; it was just a little bit of everything and I couldn't wait to go home. The whistle finally blew, thank god, and we all gathered around him.

"That was a great work out everyone. I'm very proud of all of you. Now go home and rest and see you guys tomorrow." He dismissed us and a general sigh of relief was heard all around. We all sluggishly headed to the locker room and do what we had to do before going home.

-

__

-

"Hey, Captain," Carl said as he stood next to me.

"Hey," I replied, a bit tired.

Carl and I lived not far from each other so we usually went home together after practice. As we walked my phone beeped and I knew who _that_ was, pulling it out of my back pocket.

'_Wimp, how was practice?'_ Wolf texted me and a small smile caressed my face at that moment.

'_Not a wimp -.-' _I replied as I chuckled, '_Good, just tired x_x' _I added. Wolf and I began to text, making me completely forget about my friend.

'_Must have been a busy work out, then…'_

'_Yeah it was :sighs:'_

'_So… I guess I won't see you tonight…'_

'_Wolf-chan, do you want me to stop by and see you for a bit ^-^?'_

'_Don't call me that! --;… And no, that's fine =.='_

'_Aww, but Wolfie!'_

'_No, Yuuri… you're tired, get some rest.'_

'_Alright…' _I texted back and sighed.

"So, who's the girl?" Carl asked me. I snapped up from my world.

"Wha—?"

"Well yeah, you completely zoned out while you were texting." He shrugged and I could only blush. I usually don't talk about my personal life with my teammates, so it took me by surprise, but… somehow, my stomach began to churn. For some reason, I got uncomfortable. How was he supposed to react at my response? This is something I didn't plan for.

"Well?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. I coughed as I tried to clear my throat and replied, "Oh, it's not a girl."

"Oh?" he curiously asked.

"Yeah, it's my boyfriend," I casually stated and at that moment I felt my face flush beet red. I seriously hoped it wouldn't blow in my face.

"Who-o-o-ah, Shibuya! I would have never expected you to be gay," he answered bluntly, making me feel _very _uncomfortable.

"Believe me, I wasn't expecting it either."

"Wow!" he stated.

"Ye-e-ah," I stuttered. He stopped walking, and so did I. Then he faced me with this tilt to his head, crossing his arms and making feel even more uneasy. "What?" I asked, now a bit annoyed at his action.

He shook his head. "Nothing… it's just that you don't seem like _that_ type, but then again… soccer was your number one priority to begin with."

"Whatever," I replied.

"Hey, don't get me wrong. Whoever you decide to love is your business. But, this was _way _too unexpected." Carl chuckled and I rolled my eyes. "So… is he pretty?" And it was my turn to raise an eyebrow in curiosity as I asked the first thing that came to my mind: "Huh?"

"Well yeah, is he?" he asked once more.

"Yeah… he is," I dreamily stated.

"Wow. He must be someone really important," Carl said in awe.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I fell back into reality, for probably the third time today.

"I ask a simple question and you answer in such a dreamy state, it's actually pretty funny."

I snorted in response.

"Maybe you should bring him to practice sometime," he suggested, taking me by surprise.

"Oh, I don't know—"

"Hey if you are worried about what the rest of the team will think—"

"Oh, no, it's not that; whether they approve or not is not my business. Even though I do know some might be displeased or just grossed out…" I told him.

He shook his head in disagreement. "You'll be surprised. Everyone admires you and we all have great respect for you as a captain and as a friend, so it would probably slide… just a little."

"Still—"

"Don't worry about minor things. People will either accept it or disagree. That's how it is; especially since some people are completely against it, but that's just how life is. Hey, I have to leave. I have hurry home and study for a test tomorrow. See ya! Oh and bring him by sometime. I bet he's pretty cute; he has to be if he got _your_ attention." As he finished he ran past me, leaving me stunned on how wise he actually was.

Pretty soon he was out of sight. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was 7:15 pm; it was pretty early still, so I did the next best thing.

'_Hey Wolf, meet me by the cherry blossom tree on the hill that's visible from your room, okay?' _I texted and before I forgot I added, _'Oh, and no buts alright!'_

'_Wimp =.='_

I realized it would take me about 20 minutes to the institute so I dashed to the opposite direction.

-

__

-

"I can't run anymore," I said in between pants, placing my hands on my knees as I tried to catch my breath. Once I reached the hill I started to walk up to the top and the sight that I stumbled upon took my breath away. Just a few feet away from me under the tree was the silhouette of my beloved, covered by a baby blue sheet. As I quietly got closer I was able to see the position he was in, Wolf hugging his knees to his chest while his chin rested on his knees. I slowly sneaked behind him and squatted down to encircle him in my arms. He stiffened but as soon as I began to speak he relaxed in my embrace. "Sorry I took so long."

'It's fine,' he signed.

"I wanted to see you _so_ badly tonight," I whispered as I slowly pressed my lips to his neck. I knew he wasn't expecting it because his body somewhat tensed up again. He turned slightly to face me and a small shy smile was now visible on his beautiful face; his cheeks flushed. At that moment, I remembered what Carl had said earlier and I chuckled, "One of my teammates would like to meet the person that has changed my life," I said, getting a questioning look from him and I just nodded. "Yup! It's true."

'Really?'

"U-huh."

'Oh' he replied and I pouted at his response.

"I thought you would be a bit happier," I said, a bit put out.

He shook his head and replied, 'Not that, I'm glad he wants meet me, but'

"Hey, if it's because you're worried about being accepted then don't. I don't care if people or my teammates or even classmates would disapprove. That's their business not ours." As I said this I embraced him even tighter. "All I know is that I want you and _you_ alone." Then I pecked his cheek.

'Pretty, isn't it,' he said as he faced forward. I followed his gaze and realized that yeah, he was right; the sky was really beautiful tonight. The dark sky made some of the stars twinkle even more as the brightness of the moon highlighted Wolf's figure with such grace. The calmness of the night—the serenity—was all that was needed at that moment to accompany us. Just Wolf and I. No Gwendal, no classmates, no friends; just the one person I love.

"Yeah, beautiful." I replied and Wolf cuddled even more into my chest. I glanced down to see those emerald eyes close slowly and I gently started caressing his golden hair with my hand. At my movement those deep pools of green opened once more; a twinkle appeared in them as he smiled at me. My heat skipped a beat and I bent down to capture those sweet petal lips, shifting the angle of my head so our mouths could connect, our kiss going from soft to passionate. Kissing him made me all giddy inside and I felt the butterflies inside my stomach do summersaults—over and over again.

As our kiss deepened, our warm tongues entwined and we pressed our lips together; our hearts beating faster and faster—in sync as one—we passionately savored each other's breath. When we parted I felt my face flush and I tried to remember how to breathe again. I looked down at him and saw his lips somewhat swollen, a dash of pink adorning his cheeks.

"Wolf," I whispered, bending down again and aiming for his neck; he extended his head, giving more access, "what would I do without you?" I began to nip and suck the neck that tasted like sweet honey to me. I savored that taste of his, and felt one of his hands run through my hair.

'_Mmmhhhmmm'_ was the vibrating sound coming from deep inside his throat.

At that moment an urge came from deep inside me to take him then and there, but I quickly got a hold of myself when I realized that I had marked my beloved as mine and that was enough, at least for now. I kind of felt a sense of possessiveness at that moment. "Wolf, I-I…" I stuttered a bit nervously and those emeralds that at some point had closed yet again slowly opened and glanced at me; his eyes shimmering as if in a daze and I kissed his head. "Come to one of my practices, okay?" I decided to ask of him instead, and he nodded in agreement. I couldn't tell him, I couldn't say how much I loved him, but that made me ask the one thing that was of importance at that moment. "Wolf, teach me to sign as soon as possible. I need to learn."

'Okay.' He replied and snuggled onto me once more, pressing himself on my chest. Once comfortable, he extended his right hand as the sheet that was covering him slightly slid to the side and pointed to the moon, 'M-o-o-n' he finger spelled to me slowly, since that was the one thing I got good at after a while of practice, 'sign, moon'

'S-k-y, sign sky,' he would sign and I would follow; at that moment, it was just Wolf and I signing; teacher and student, and I wouldn't have had it any other way…

'N-i-g-h-t, Night'

'S-o-c-c-e-r, soccer'

'S-o-c-c-e-r p-l-a-y-e-r, soccer player'

'W-i-m-p, wimp1,'

"Hey!" I replied after I realized what it meant and a smile appeared on his face. I pouted. "Not funny." I placed my chin on his shoulder and as I look straight ahead I questioned, "How about beautiful?"

'B-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l?'

"U-huh"

'B-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l, beautiful'

"Beautiful Wolfram… my beautiful Wolfram," I whispered and I embraced him tightly after I signed it. During those few minutes we had left together for that night we just cuddled and continued signing, and I tried to memorize as much as I could. Maybe the journey Wolf and I were taking wasn't the easiest one, but hell, it was worth fighting for.

* * *

A/N: OMG! Thanks you so much for reviewing! TT__TT. I never really thought I would go over 100 reviews in any story so thank you so much!!!!!! Thanks for reviews, story alerts, and everything else. It means a lot for me and of course the reason why I wanted to hurry up with this chapter ^_^. I do hope you enjoyed it :3 And I shall hug everyone! :hugs: xD

1)wimp is not in the ASL dictionary, but a similar word. I can't recall which one I used. Sorry!!

A/N 2: Another things that came up is why I use soccer instead of baseball, well I love soccer and I kind of find baseball boring x_x and since it's AU I thought it would slide xD

A/N3: I also added a few other places where you can add me on, so feel free to check them out!

**Once again, I hope you review this chapter as well!!! So review :3

I will try to write another chapter soon, but because the semester is almost over I might take longer, but reviews might change that :winks: and I also graduate from university next month so yay! :happy dance: ^_^

And you guys are the BEST 3 33 ^-^


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Finally another chapter ^_^ :Happy dance:

Disclaimer: KKM is _so_ not mine :sighs:

**Beta:** XEOHE

* * *

"I say, once we are done with not only the soccer tournament but school itself we should go out and celebrate," one of my teammates said as he grabbed hold of his cherry soda pop and tilted it a bit to make a point.

"I'm so there!"

"Yeah me too!"

Carl laughed and then replied as the entire team continued to chat in agreement. "I think it's a unanimous vote then." He turned and faced me. "Don't you think so Captain?"

I nodded and smiled in return. "Definitely!"

Coach had said that we, as a team, should go out to eat as as one and as friends before the semi-finals began on Saturday. We had been working ourselves for so long that we had better get at least get third place, but of course we were aiming for first. Luckily for us there was a small Diner a few blocks down from school and so we had headed there right after classes ended. For a group that was supposed to be fit before a game we totally sucked! Most of the guys ordered burgers, fries, soda pops or milkshakes. I'm no saint either; I had a cheeseburger with some bacon strips, a side of fries, and a Sierra Mist. Then there were some like Jake, who went for salads or wraps.

We were all busy chatting about school, family, friends, girlfriends (which of course I was _not_ interested in), when suddenly the biggest topic of today's conversation was—

"So what are you going to do after high school?"

Jake asked me as I placed my half-eaten burger back on the plate. I stopped and looked down on my food with interest as I began to speak, "Well… I applied to a few colleges around here, but I really don't know what I want to do." I chuckled at my own response then added, "If it were up to me, I would love to go Pro."

"Figured as much," Jake replied to my statement.

"Oh? Then what about you Mr. I-have-it-all-planned," Carl asked as he raised an eyebrow in curiosity; I sat there quietly listening and rethinking about what I had said just then. It's sad but true… I really don't know what I would do if soccer was no longer a part of my life… I looked up at Jake to listen to his response.

"Well if you all must know, I have applied to a few colleges, both private _and_ public, and so far so good. As much as _I _like soccer, I don't think I can play this all the time. Besides, I really would love to become—" As Jake was busy flaunting about what he had planned for his future, a man around his thirties had entered the diner with a little girl (I'm assuming that's his daughter). She was around six years old and had her light brown hair in pigtails.

One of the waitresses had welcomed them and the two followed her. She sat them two tables away from ours; the man bent down and scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to the waitress. As she read the paper her mouth formed an 'o' and she wrote something in reply before giving it back to him. The man nodded after reading the paper and they were both left alone. For some reason I started to ignore what was going on on my table and focused on _their_ table instead.

Once the waitress was out of the picture, the man turned to face the little girl and began to sign. Now I understood why he handed her that paper.

'What do you want eat?' he asked his daughter and she just shrugged in reply, glancing again at the menu. He ruffled his hair in frustration and started choosing his meal as well.

"Interesting," I murmured.

"Hmm? You said something?" one of the guys asked and I just shook my head.

"No." The guys went back to chatting and I continued observing the man and child. The little girl seemed to have finally decided on what she wanted to eat because she leaned on the table and tapped her father on the arm. He glanced up.

'Orange juice and grilled cheese,' she signed.

'Okay' he replied.

Another waitress headed to their table, a different one. "Are you ready?" she asked. The man glanced at his child and then back at her.

'Can't speak' he signed.

"Oh" she replied in understanding and placed her notepad down on the table. She started pointing to items on the menu, telling him to choose what they wanted. The man began to flip through the pages and the little girl slid down her chair in embarrassment as a few people began to acknowledge the interaction in their table. Once the order was complete the waitress left and the man turned to look at the little girl.

'What wrong?'

'Nothing,' she replied and looked around her before she continued, 'Why we here? People look me funny.'

The question must have been a surprise to her father. 'They not looking you funny.'

'They are!'

'No.'

'Why did we come here? Why not stay home?' she added as a sad expression adorned her young face.

'New job here, remember,' he answered and she nodded in understanding. She glanced up and made eye contact with me. I hate to be seen as a nosy person but I got caught so I smiled in acknowledgement. Her dad turned to look at me and nodded his head in recognition as well, making me blush in embarrassment.

'You understand?' he signed to me and I cautiously replied, 'Sign little' He smiled in approval.

"Wow, Shibuya! I didn't know you knew sign language!" Max suddenly stated in awe.

"Y-e-e-ah, I'm kind of learning," I replied a little shyly.

Carl nudged me with his elbow said, "You are full of surprises, aren't you captain?" I blushed. I knew what he meant by that.

"Is there more to Shibuya then meets the eye?" Jake asked with interest and Carl shrugged as he spoke once again. "It's not my business to tell you." Jake rolled his eyes in annoyance at the answer he obtained.

"Well, look at the time! It's getting late," Max said as he gathered his things and left his share of the money on the table. As if on cue, everyone understood what he meant by that and they all decided to start heading out. I was the last one to stand up and grab a hold of my things, but stopped to look at the man and child.

"Are you coming?" Carl asked as the rest of the team began to head out. I shook my head in disagreement. "No, I have something to do."

Carl glanced at the same direction I was staring at and understood. "Then see you tomorrow captain," he finished as he headed out to catch up with the rest of the team.

I slowly headed to the table and stood on one side. The man and daughter glanced up at me. 'I want a-p-o-l-o-g-i-z-e. I had no right to i-n-t-r-u-d-e.'

The man smiled. 'It's okay.' He then pointed to a chair. 'Sit,' he said and I smiled and did as I was told.

'My name is M-a-r-k and daughter, J-e-n-n-y'

'Nice to meet you; my name is Y-u-u-r-i. You new here?' I asked.

'Yes, new job here.'

'Oh, I see.'

'I'm to work Royal Institute,' At his response, my eyes widened in surprise.

'Really?!'

He nodded and a small smile appeared on his face. 'Yes, me new art instructor.'

'Wow!'

'You go there?'

'No, but I v-o-l-u-n-t-e-e-r-e-d' He chuckled, probably amused at the fact that I had to fingerspell some of the words.

The waitress reappeared and handed him the check. She turned around and started heading to another table.

'More orange juice,' Jenny said and Mark just glanced to see that the waitress was now assisting others.

'Sorry honey,' he said, disappointed. I looked to where the waitress was and noticed that she was heading to the kitchen so I did what was needed. "Excuse me!" I said and the waitress turned my way. "She wants more juice" I said pointing to Jenny as I scratched the back of my head like an idiot. The waitress just smiled.

A few minutes later she returned with a glass of juice. "You know, if you knew how to sign you could have helped me earlier," she stated and I just chuckled nervously in return. "Y-e-ea-ah, sorry about that"

"Nah, it's cool. Say, can you ask them if they need anything else," she said and I turned to face Mark. 'More juice?' I asked.

'No, we're good.'

"That'll be all for them," I told the waitress.

"Alright then; say, are you studying sign language?"

I laughed nervously, scratching my cheek. "Kind of," I replied bashfully.

"That's pretty cool. You probably want to be an interpreter." I laughed at her assumption.

"No, I'm still in high school."

"Oh… well you should consider it." And with those words lingering in the air she left. I heard rattling and saw that Mark and Jenny had stood up from the table.

'Nice meeting you," he said to me as he got a hold of his daughter.

'Nice to meet you too,' I replied and Jenny just waved at me as she and her dad walked out of the diner.

I laughed as I remembered what the waitress had said to me and about the experience I just had. I knew I wanted to learn how sign but… I don't know if I'm good enough to do this in college.

xx

xxx

x

"Okay! Tonight I must study!" I said with determination, sitting on my bed with my legs crossed. Even though Wolf said he would try and teach me, it had gotten kind of hard for us to meet because of our busy schedules. Yet, after what had happened today I felt even more confident.

I was able to finish my school work a lot sooner than expected and well… I might as well do something useful with the rest of my free time since I can't spend it with Wolf. Murata was able to find me a sign language book with an accompanying CD, which lately I've been using instead. Currently I had my laptop on my bed and was going through one of the lessons. I had to review it a few times, since I'm new at this. But still—

"This is so frustrating!" I shouted and fell back on my bed. "Why? Why do I say that I want to try, but when I do I realize that this is freaking hard!"

"Yuu-chan, are you okay in there dear?" Mom asked from outside my room.

"Yes mother," was my response.

"Its momma Yuu-chan!" she replied and I chuckled as I said, "Alright."

I sighed and was about to close my eyes when I heard my phone beep. I stood up and took it from the desk. As I opened it I saw a text from Wolf.

'_Hey Wimp… how's the studying?' _ I pouted and replied,_ 'Okay I guess'_

'_Wimp! -.-;; Are you having trouble again?'_

'_Not really .--.'_

'_Don't lie to me -,-'_

'_:coughs: I'm not'_

'_Oi! Yuuri! I told you, if you need help you have me'_ I smiled like an idiot in love at his response and sighed as I replied, _'I know ^.^'_

'_Yuuri, don't do those faces'_

'_Why =D'_

'_Cause…'_

'_Maybe you want me to head to your place and kiss you instead ^.^'_

'…'

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Wolf is just too darn cute!

"Gosh Wolf! I love you so much!" I stated as I flopped down on my bed with an idiotic smile on my face—and just like that—the reason as to why I wanted to do this came back to me. My reason is to one day be able to tell Wolf how much I love him. Not just say it but be able to express it.

'_Wolf round one of semi-finals is Saturday. Do you want to come?'_

A few minutes passed and no reply came. "Hmmm… that's weird," I whispered and when just as I was about to text him again he replied, _'Idk…'_

"What?" I said as I read what he had sent me.

'_Why?'_

'_Because…'_

"Ugh! This is stupid!" I grabbed my coat and keys and headed downstairs.

"Yuu-chan, where are you going?" Mother asked me from the kitchen and as I opened the front door I replied, "Out mother, won't take long."

"Its momma Yuu-chan!" were the faint words that came from the other side of the door as I sprinted to the institute.

xx

xxx

x

By now, I was well aware of Wolf's room and I was glad that no one was around. I bent down and gathered a few pebbles in my hands. Once I knew I had enough I straightened up and moved a few steps back to have a reasonable distance between me and the window. I started to throw some pebbles at the glass.

I guess he must have gotten annoyed because the moment he appeared by the window he was glaring daggers. He was about to turn back, meaning he must not have noticed me, so I quickly threw a few more. This time he opened the window and leaned forward.

"Psst!" I said loud enough for him to hear. Wolf's eyes widened when he realized I was right below him. 'Yuuri' he mouthed in surprise and glanced around to make sure no one was around.

"I need to talk to you," I whispered as I glanced around myself to make sure no one was coming my way.

'Now?' he asked and I nodded. 'Fine' he replied and went back inside the room. A few minutes later, an emergency ladder was sliding down to my surprise.

"Ummm, Wolf…" I started and Wolf looked down at me, "am I suppose to use this to climb up?" I asked him, getting a what-do-you-think look in return. "Well, here goes nothing," I said, taking a deep breath and climbing up. Once inside the room, Wolf quickly removed the ladder.

"I never knew you had one of those," I stated quite frankly and he snorted as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. Once he placed the ladder away he was about to pass right by me when I grabbed a hold of his wrist. Wolf stopped and looked at me, puzzled at my action. I pulled him towards me and leaned in for a kiss.

As I deepened it I embraced him even tighter, his arms encircling my neck. After what appeared to be a few minutes Wolf pulled away to regain some air, cheeks flushed; yet I felt that something was off…

"Wolf, how come you don't want to go to my game on Saturday?" I asked disappointedly. Wolf's twinkling eyes died down and he glanced to the floor. "Wolf?" I whispered, a little hoarse. He looked back at me—my onyx eyes meeting his emeralds—and I knew there was more I needed him to tell me.

'I want go.'

"Then why won't you?'

'Yuuri is this going to work?' he said as he changed the topic from my game to… to _us_. At his question my eyes widened in shock! How could he think that! How can a conversation about one of my games turn to this! What just happened?!

'W-h-a-a-t?" I stuttered in disbelief. "You… you want to break up with me?" I practically whispered as I let go of him. It sounded as if it was heading to a break up. Wolfram looked to the side and tried to avoid my gaze.

'I don't know' he replied still not facing me. I stood still, and like an idiot my mouth was wide open in disbelief. I ruffled my hair in frustration. "You're making no sense! Is Gwendal making you do this?!" I practically yelled as I fisted my hands. Wolf was caught off guard by my action that he stepped back a few. "Shit Wolf!" I exclaimed, starting to pace back and forth. It made no sense! Why was he saying this! What the hell!

I suddenly stopped and turned to face him. "Why?"

'You graduate this year. I'm still in high school. You want to go P-r-o I—'

"Bullshit! That's bullshit!" I replied. "Why don't you tell me the _real_ meaning, like I can't sign, or that Gwendal said something to you. Your brother is an Ass! I can't believe—"

'He's right,' my eyes were about to burst out of their sockets in disbelief. This cannot be happening!

"Excuse me?"

'We are in different worlds—you and me—us.'

"Wow!" I stated, overwhelmed, as arms akimbo. "This isn't happening; it can't…" Wolfram glanced at me; his eyes had lost all shine by now.

'Yuuri' he mouthed, 'I'm sorry' he signed. I can't let this happen! I move closer to Wolf and got a hold of his shoulders. Wolf was bewildered by my actions but what surprised him the most was when our mouths clashed again. I desired for him to know how much I needed him and the more I tried to deepen the kiss the more he stood still—not moving. I slowly started feeling tears fall down my cheeks. Is this it? Are we done? I slightly pushed him away and saw no emotions on him.

Bitterly I chuckled, "Wolfram von Bielefeld… you are such a spoiled brat!" And with those lingering words I headed to the front door of his room and swung it open as I got out of there.

I had no idea what had happened back there but if he's going to be that way then fine! See if I care!

And at those thoughts, I quickened my pace and raced out of the dorms. Once outside I sprinted out of the institute and out of his view.

* * *

A/N: :sighs: I'm sorry it turned out this way -,-. I was listening to one of my Pandora stations and well this is the result x_x. But I must warn you, things might go from _this_ to worst :coughs: I have no idea why Wolf decided to do this :pout:

** Thanks for all the reviews I got!!! :huggles: ^.^ It means a lot! And I do hope you all love this chapter as well. I'm almost done with school and I had some free time on Wednesday to write this and my wonderful Beta moved fast xD and this is the result lol. Please _review_! your feedback is always welcome and ideas you guys send my way are ideas I might think about xD

~~~thank you ^.^~~~

Oh yes, I uploaded some original work on DA, so please check that out and feedback is welcome. It's a story I have created and hope to make it into a light novel or manga one day( depending how good it is xD) So if you have LJ or DA(or both) add me *_*

Till next time my ^.^

Bye bye!


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: I'm sorry I took a very long time to update this chapter ^^;;. Please enjoy 3

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM whatsoever :pouts:

**Beta: **XEOHE( Thanks for all your hard work ^-^)

* * *

"He said that?" Murata questioned in disbelief and I nodded in return.

After what had happened between Wolf and me yesterday I've been kind of put off today. I was either really gloomy or _really _snappy at everyone in practically all my classes, and Murata was well aware of it; hence the reason why we were currently sitting in the Royal Institute's cafeteria, after school.

"Okay, seriously, why am I here again?" I voiced out as I pouted, slouching a little into my seat.

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity and crossed his arms. "Well, for one, von Grantz needs a signature; that is… _if_ you want to play on Saturday"—at the mention of that I rolled my eyes in annoyance as I too crossed my arms— "and two, you're in such a crappy mood, I just did your team a favor by bringing you with me, with your coach's permission of course."

"Of course," I replied slowly, nodding in acknowledgment.

"Now back to your boyfriend: what in the world did _you_ do? I know I don't know him really well but—"

"That's the thing! I-don't-know! One moment we're kissing and the next he tells me 'is this going to work' and I'm like standing there, stupefied at his question, like an idiot. I mean, seriously! Ugh!" I ranted, my arms flailing as I tried to make a point.

Murata chuckled at my gesticulations. "Well at least you guys didn't break up," he pointed out.

"Well yeah, I just had to storm out of there." I sighed. "But still, I just don't get it. We've been fine lately, no arguments; well, except for the usual ones—"

"Of course," he replied, and I continued, "I know, right?"

"Hmmm… do you think Gwendal had anything to do with it? He did practically give you the credit for almost nothing just so you wouldn't be here to begin with," Murata said in thought as he placed his right index finger on his chin.

"That's what I was thinking, but seriously if he didn't want me, why not just tell me?"

"Well Shibuya, maybe all this happened because of insecurity."

"What do you mean?" I asked; my curiosity growing as I straightened myself on the chair.

"Well, it's really quite simple; von Bielefeld knows that _this_ is your last year. You do have only a few months left of high school, and after high school you will either go Pro or attend college while he's still here in the institute, and whatever you do, he might be afraid of being unable to catch up to you or that you might actually find someone else, which we both know is not likely—"

"Well, yeah. I don't think I'll be able to find someone who could compare to him. You do have a point."

He chuckled. "Of course I do. Well, I have to meet with that fiery blond of yours in a few minutes. Would you like me to send him your way?" Murata added mischievously.

I laughed. "That would be nice, but I have to talk to Gwendal and get _this _signed, remember?" As I spoke, I bent down and pulled at the paper that needed Gwendal's signature to prove my point.

Murata stood up and carried his lunch tray. "Oh, Yeah, he-he, well than, I'll see you later, but if you want me to send him to you then let me know."

"Thanks," I replied and smiled.

Once he had left and headed to the tutoring room, I looked down at my tray. I really wasn't hungry after all, but I just couldn't help but think about what Murata had just told me. It did make sense: maybe he was acting that way because of the age difference but even so, why not ask me or better yet discuss this with me? I don't know, I was stunned at his question because I myself didn't know if our relationship was going to work; nobody knows if a relation is going to work when they enter one, but then why?

I sighed, shaking my head in disbelief and worry. Wolfram is something else, but for now I had to head to Gwendal's office and make him sign my paper. Without this, I couldn't play on Saturday.

X

Xx

Xxx

"Why should I sign this?" Gwendal asked me as he settled into his seat. He browsed through the papers I had just handed him.

"I have a game on Saturday," I said in return. I didn't bother to sit down since I figured it wouldn't take long. "And you were the one who didn't want me to continue here, so Sir von Grantz needs your signature," I reminded him. He grunted in reply as he arranged the papers on the desk and then signed it, to my relief.

"Wolfram has been acting strange lately; do you have any idea as to why that might be?" he asked me as he signed, catching me off guard.

I didn't reply, and instead I looked down on my sneakers; why would he care? "Does it have to do with you?" he added and I shrugged.

"Does it matter?" I countered evenly.

"It does," he replied quietly as he placed the pen down and straightened himself up, resting his elbows on the tabletop and linking his fingers together, as he looked looking right at me; it made me feel uncomfortable.

He heaved a sigh and stood up, heading for the window; he directed his gaze outside and secured his arms behind him as he spoke. "The reason I didn't want you _here_ anymore was because of my brother. Yet, you decided to continue seeing him and deal with everything I send your way. He _has_ changed because of you, and I really don't understand what he sees in you, but whatever it is, it has helped him a lot. I know I'm not supposed to say anything, nor is it any of your business, but he has recently begun to draw again. The one passion he has had since he was young has been revived, and it's all because of you."

I was in awe! Here in front of me was the man who had constantly been trying to make my life a living hell because of Wolf, and now he's talking to me as a civilized person. I was blown away! Can you believe that? Mr. scary man is actually being nice…

"I-I don't know what to say," I replied, stammering.

"Nor do I expect you to say anything," he began as he turned to face me, "but he's a little off today and I know it _has_ to do with you. Wolfram is a spoiled brat, but when he opens himself to someone it is to the fullest; however when he's afraid about something he will promptly try to back away."

At that moment, I felt that Gwendal knew more than he let on and it seemed as if he wanted to help me. "Thanks, I think" I answered. I was speechless and just didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah," he muttered gruffly, "well, get your paper and leave before I change my mind."

"Yes! Of course!" I replied, reaching for the papers and making a beeline for the door.

"Shibuya," Gwendal called on me, making me stop halfway.

"Yes sir?" I said as I slightly turned to face him.

"Take care of my brother, or else you won't live to see another day." Just then, I couldn't help but smile as I reached for the doorknob.

"I will," I mentioned resolutely, and I stepped out of his office.

Once outside, I couldn't help but have the biggest grin on my face, but it left as quickly as it came; I had just remembered the fact that Wolf wanted to break up with me, and that thought made me groan and hide my face behind my hands.

X

Xx

XXX

"15B, I have not seen you in a while," I commented as I stood in front of the room—the room that started it all. I took a deep breath and opened it; right in front of me were Murata and Wolfram, Murata sitting very close to my Wolf. From a distance, anyone could assume things. It seemed that they were not aware of my arrival so I decided to close the door loudly. SLAM! Both of them turned to see what had happened, Wolfram startled a lot more than Murata.

"Why, Shibuya, we were _definitely_ not expecting you," my dear-oh-so-carrying friend said with a smirk. I said nothing and just rolled my eyes. By now Wolfram had decided to move from where he was but he still did not look my way. I was a little hurt by it.

"So this is what class is about now, I see" I remarked at the scenario before me, crossing my arms.

"I try my best," Murata answered good-naturedly, and Wolf snapped his head towards him, glaring him to death. At that moment I was glad not to be in Murata's place.

"Oh, I see…" I replied, disappointed, bending my head down ever so slightly. I was somewhat able to see their expressions and it seemed that Wolf was struggling as to whether he should come my way or not. Murata did not miss this either and chuckled as he headed towards me.

"Now Shibuya, you know we can't all be winners here", he mentioned, shaking his head.

I sighed. "I… suppose…"

"But, I have to step out for a few. Can you take care of him while I'm out?" The words had barely registered in my head before he had left the room, gently closing the door behind us, leaving the brat and myself.

The room was too quiet for my taste and I started to feel tension rising.

"So you want to break up with me, for my best friend, ne Wolf…" I said as I raised my face to see his eyes widening in disbelief. I chuckled bemusedly.

"Here I am trying my hardest to impress you—to be loved by you—but to no avail. How could I have been so stupid?" I said as I made my way towards him, hands fisted. Wolfram started backing away until the wall prevented him from going any further. I locked him in place by resting both hands on either side of his glaring face.

"Wolfram…" I began, bearing down on him, wishing to just capture those red juicy petal lips, "why? Aren't I good enough for you?" I felt like a lost child at that moment. Here I am, someone who's about to graduate—pleading.

'Yuuri' he mouthed, he's emerald eyes saddening.

"_Wolfram is a spoiled brat, but when he opens himself to someone it is to the fullest; however when he's afraid about something he will promptly try to back away."_

Gwendal's words came back to me and a small smile made itself known on my face. Whatever Wolf was thinking about, whether it had to do with me or not, was something he and I could work on together. I placed my right hand on his chin, motioning him to lift his face. As he looked at me, I couldn't help but move both palms to his cheeks, soothing them in a circular motion with my thumbs. "Why? Why are you such a brat," I whispered, bending down to capture those luscious lips with force. Wolfram shifted a little to the right, making it easier for us to kiss as he placed his hands around me, tightening the embrace. I moaned in between kisses while he sighed. My heart was rising, and I felt how our hearts were now in sync, felt the spark that had always given me the energy to wake up every morning returning. God! How I missed this…

"Wolf," I whispered as we parted and he glanced up at me. I embraced him tightly, and continued. "Whatever the reason is, I don't care anymore. Just know that I _won't_ leave you, not till I know that you won't want _me_ anymore." Biting his lip, he tightened his hold on me, as if those words were the ones he had always yearned for. Wolfram von Bielefeld needed assertiveness from me—and I'm here for sure till the day I no longer could, my beautiful Wolfram.

Xx

Xxx

X

"So I'm assuming you guys made up?"

I chuckled, "Uh-huh"

"You're such a girl," Murata told me bemusedly.

"Hey! People do things when they are in love. Besides, if you don't want to know, I won't call you next time. Hmmph!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! I can't believe it! Shibuya you just 'hmmphed'."

"I did not!"

Murata chuckled. "Oh, yes you did my friend. The brat is rubbing off on you. Well, anyhow! I need to study, but I'm glad you two made up."

It was my turned to chuckl. "Thanks."

"Say, is he going to your game?

"…yeah, he is. It's funny—"

"Let me guess, this fiasco had something to do with your game."

I sighed. "Yeah. It was stupid, but whatever."

"Whatever you say Shibuya, so see you in school."

"Yeah, most definitely," I concluded and we hung up.

I flopped on my bed, placing my hands behind my head as I looked up at the ceiling.

Xx

Xxx

X

"C'mon Shibuya! You can do it!" Murata was screaming from the bleachers. Today was one of the preliminary games; the Score was 1-1. We were in the second half with thirty minutes remaining.

I had hoped wouldn't go overtime, the reason as to why we were trying harder. Our coach was pacing back and forth. Teamwork! Teamwork! Huzzle you bunch of sissies! were only a few of the words he bellowed at us. The tension was growing and there been a few fights about to break. But even though it had seemed as if a new war had begun, I'm okay because I knew Wolf was there, watching me.

"Shibuya!" Carl yelled, snapping me back to reality. I turned to see him kicking the ball my way. I sprinted towards it. I was so close to the goalie! I'd make this a win; as soon as I was about to kick however, a foot slid in front of me, tripping me in the process. I looked up and saw Kevin next to me, smirking.

"You did that on purpose, you stupid piece of shit!" I shouted as I tried to get up. A few of my and his teammates rush towards us. Kevin and I were never really on good terms. We both loved soccer and were both trying to go Pro, but the only differences between us was that _he_ played dirty.

"I did no such thing Shibuya," he said, feigning innocence. Out of rage I stood up and got face to face with him. By the looks of it, it seemed as if a fight was about to break lose, and I wasn't going to complain.

"Okay, break it off!" the referee said as he strode right in between. "Shibuya, you get a free shot. Kevin," he took a yellow card from his pocket, meaning he got a warning, "I want a nice clean game from _all _of you." Kevin grunted and ran in the opposite direction.

My teammates and I gathered at the opposite side's goalie net. Kevin's team lined up in front of their goalie to prevent my shot from going in. My teammates stood behind me, ready for anything. We all waited for the whistle to blow. The crowd was dead silent, patiently awaiting the result. Kevin and I made eye-contact, glaring at each other, when suddenly the whistle blew and I ran to kick the ball. I prayed that the ball would go in and, as if in slow motion, Kevin's team made an effort to prevent the ball from entering the goal.

"Yeah!" The crowd shouts and I grinned madly. I couldn't believe it! I made it. Yes! The game continued for twenty more minutes with the final result being 2-1. We were so excited that we all shouted ourselves hoarse.

"Nice one captain!" Jake said as he patted my back. We were all chatting so animatedly that I wasn't aware when Murata and Wolf had approached us.

"Way to go Shibuya!" Murata said proudly and Wolf, without thinking, a wide smile on his face, came and glomped me.

"Eh, he-he," I replied as I kept a hold of Wolf.

Before the game had started, I had introduced my team to my boyfriend. Their reactions were rather amusing I would say; they were all stunned. Mouths wide open—in shock. It really was quite the scene. As Wolf finally let go of me everyone became silent and looked behind me. I turned around and saw a hand extended right in front of me.

"Congratulations," Kevin said.

I, 'tch' as I briefly shook hands with him. "Thank you."

"Yeah, whatever," he began but then looked to my right. "Who's the girl?" he bluntly asked and my team began to chuckle as Wolfram glared at Kevin.

"My, you really need to have your eyes checked," Murata mentioned nonchalantly.

"No one is asking you, smart-ass," was Kevin's reply.

"Actually, Wolfram is a boy," I corrected him as I wrapped my right hand around Wolfram's shoulder, my boyfriend becoming bashful in the process.

"Hmmm… that's too bad," he replied as he turned around and walked away.

"That son-of-a-bitch!" Carl exclaimed after Kevin left. "I'm so glad we won't deal with him _and _his team for a while," he concluded while everyone else agreed.

"You bunch of sissies did good out there!" our coach cheered as he approached us.

"Thanks coach!"

"Piece of cake!"

"Couldn't have done it without you," were some of the praised words coming out of our team.

"Yeah, yeah, don't kiss my ass boys, we are close to winning so training is going to be _hell_," he mentioned and we groaned. "Well go clean up, we are going to celebrate tonight." Next thing I knew most of my team had already sprinted to the locker rooms. I was about to leave, but the coach placed a hand on my shoulder. "Shibuya, you did great."

I turned around and smiled, scratching the back of my head like an idiot. "Thanks coach," I said and Wolf just 'hmph'ed. I turned to pout at him. "Awww, Wolf C'mon, you should be proud of me," I began, trying to get his attention and completely forgetting that coach was there, until he said, "A scout was here today and the group they brought seems interested on you." The words caught me off guard.

"What! You serious?" I replied excitedly, leaving my boyfriend alone for a bit. Coach nodded the affirmative.

"Can you believe that Wolf!" I exclaimed as I hugged him unexpectedly and started jumping up and down.

"Anyways, I just wanted to let you know, but go get dressed. You reek!"

"Oh, yeah! I forgot!"I stopped jumping, letting go of my boyfriend in the process. I was about to leave when coach called for me again. "And one more thing Shibuya," he said, making me stop.

"Yes, what is it?" I questioned him as I turned around.

He sighed. "They are interested in Kevin too so just be careful."

I 'tch' a reply, part of my happiness suddenly turning to annoyance, and headed to the locker room.

Xx

Xxx

X

"I can smell it now!"

"Championship here we come!"

My team and I were shouting as we ate.

"I can't believe we've made it this far!" Jake said.

Coach had invited us to eat at the now-to-be-our-hangout dinner. Of course I was sitting next to Wolf and Murata who came along.

"So how long have you been with captain?" Carl asked Wolfram.

"I would say three months or so," I replied for him, and Wolf nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you don't speak," he recalled, making Wolf glare at him. Carl gulped. I felt kind of bad for him then and there.

"So how's your ankle?" Murata asked me, changing the subject.

"What?"

"Yeah, Kevin aimed for you ankle," Carl added.

I laughed nervously. "Oh yeah, it's okay."

"Well it didn't look that way when you were heading here," he said, now a little more serious. Unconsciously, I decided to move my ankle in a circular motion, only to feel a little pain in the process.

"Don't worry about it!" I said as I grinned. "The important thing is that we won; and besides with a little Bengay, I'll be fine." I reassured apparently everyone that had stopped conversing to watch my expression. Wolfram turned to look at me, a worried look currently marking his beautiful face.

'It's okay,' I signed.

'You sure,'

'Yeah, trust me,'

'Yuuri,' he mouthed and I reached to peck his cheek and whisper, "Trust me, okay," getting a nod in reply.

"Get a room!" my teammates shouted, making both of us blush at the same time.

* * *

A/n: I hope you liked it. I'm somewhat dissatisfy with this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think; it would mean a lot xD. I want to thank everyone that has added 'ILY' to their story alerts and favorites. I would love to thank you all personally but I can't.

So do you guys feel tension coming? Like a bad omen :smirks: I actually have some ideas for the next chapter and if it's somewhat unclear as to why Wolf did what he did let me know and I will added in the following chapter. Hope you all have a great week and thank you for being faithful readers T_T. You guys rock! ^_^

Watermelon for everyone! :shares:

**Make sure to follow me on LJ, I tend to talk about my story there a lot xD and of course other random stuff like Black Butler *_* OMG! I love Sebastian! :squeels: so add me :coughs:

Bye bye! :waves:


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM

**Beta:** XEOHE (ha ha, she's a doll! ^-^ Thanks for all your hard work!)

* * *

"I have the results with me and it seems that it was only a sprain."

"Thank heavens!" my mother, said clasping her hands in relief as she turned to face me.

After I got home the night after the game, I had a hard time going up the stairs; of course I didn't want my mother to notice it but unfortunately she saw me struggling. As soon as I was able to get to my room, with her aid of course, she helped me remove my black cleats. My right ankle was swollen—no surprise to a soccer mom—yet she still took precautions and I wasn't able to go to school for two days. Not until my doctor, Gisela, had given us the results.

"Now Yuuri, I have to admit, you got pretty lucky out there. One wrong move and it could have gotten dislocated." I winced at the thought of it as I saw her approaching me, my file at hand. She placed it next to me on the exam table and she gently got a hold of my foot. "Well it is a lot less swollen, but…" she started moving my foot in a circular motion—my body shifted slightly in discomfort—and she didn't miss my reaction, frowning in return, "if I were you I would take it slow for the next few weeks."

"What! You have got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed in disbelief, startled by the news.

"Yuu-chan! That's no way to answer Gisela," my mother admonished, using her index finger to make a point.

"But mother!"

"It's _Momma_, Yuu-chan!"

Gisela cleared her throat and my mother and I brought our attention back to her. At that moment I felt an evil aura surrounding her. She must have gotten annoyed… _really_ annoyed. "As I was saying Yuuri, you need to take it slow"—I was about to protest but she glared at me, not giving me a chance to speak, so I gazed at the floor instead—"and yes, I am aware that the upcoming games are important to you, but if you want to play for your final game than some sacrifices must be made."

I groaned in frustration, covering my eyes with my hands and whispering, "This can't be happening."

"I'm sorry Yuuri, but as your doctor, I _know_ what's best for you." And I knew there was no point in arguing with her.

"I understand…"

"Okay, good! Now keep putting some Bengay on your foot before wrapping it with the athletic tape I gave you, and you'll be as good as new before you know it," Gisela said, smiling as she got a hold of my file to write down the information. I nodded obediently.

"Well, I have another appointment soon so I'll be leaving; but if you have any questions you know where to find me," she said as she exited the examination room, leaving me and my mother.

"Yuu-chan?"

"Huh?"

"Are you going to be okay? I know how much these games mean to you," she worriedly mentioned.

"Don't worry about it mom. I'm okay," I said, placing my shoe back on. I avoided her eyes, but I knew she understood what I was feeling right then. She is my mother after all.

...

..

.

Shori drove us back home from the doctor. Now in my room, I sat in the middle of the bed. My left leg was bent upward while I had my right, injured leg slightly angled, making the process of uncovering my ankle easier. I really disliked any sort of wrapping _or_ unwrapping! Sighing, I continued to remove the bandages when my phone rang; luckily for me it was easily within reach so I got a hold of it and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Hey!"

"Oh, hey."

"So…how did it go?"

I chuckled upon remembering what my doctor said. "Not bad."

"Re-e-e-eally?" Murata replied sarcastically.

"Yeah…"

"If you say so; anyways, I called because not only did I want to check on my best friend, but your boyfriend was practically driving me crazy since you didn't speak to him at all today."

I chuckled at the last few words. "Heh, that was thoughtful."

Murata must have known that I didn't want to bring up what the doctor had said to me, because he said, "…You're going to school tomorrow?"

"Can't, my ankle's still swollen."

"That bad?"

"…"

He sighed. "Well, I have my phone with me when you want to talk, okay?"

I exhaled as well. "I know, thanks…"

I heard him laugh on the other line. "You are a handful at times Shibuya. Well I'll see ya later!"

"Have a good one Murata," I finished, bringing my phone back to the bed. I looked at my now bare ankle—my body reclining on my hands—and I tried to slightly sway it left and right. I know I didn't have some exaggerated injury, but… why now? Why now when someone out there was interested in my talents! I was so _close._ I exhaled loudly, completely frustrated.

"What luck Yuuri," I told myself bitterly and laid down, my hands folded behind my head. I took a few slow breaths, hoping that they would relax me, as I closed my eyes for the tiniest bit.

...

..

.

"Mmhhhmm…" I moaned, stretching. I guess a good nap helped clear my mind. I opened my eyes to meet beautiful emeralds looking back at me. Wha? Wait? Huh?

"Wolfram?" I said uncertainly.

He 'hmph!'ed and turned away, crossing his. A smile graced my face and I glomped him. "Wolf!" I dragged him down next to me… well, at least half of him since his legs were still dangling over the side. I nuzzled his neck for a few seconds and breathed in his smell—lavender with a hint of cinnamon. "Wolf… I'm glad you're here." I tightened my hold on him and felt him moving, probably bringing the rest of his body to lie more comfortably next to me. We didn't move for a few minutes, which of course I didn't mind. Hell! I wished I could stay like this with him forever…

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I opened my eyes to see those wide green eyes looking back at me worriedly. I brought my right hand up and gently caressed his angelically soft face.

"You're worried?" I asked, a stupid question I might add, and he nodded. I sighed and brought myself up, Wolfram following. I looked down at my hands and flexed them. "My injury isn't serious… but, I can't play for the next few games." I chuckled dryly. "My doctor said, just one wrong move… and I-I-I can't play professionally." I felt him move and soon enough his hands were embracing me from behind. I felt a kiss on my neck. "What am I to do Wolf? What if I—you know." I couldn't bring myself to say it…

He let go and moved to sit right in front of me, placing his hands above mine.

'Yuuri' he mouthed. 'It'll be okay. You'll see. You'll be fine," he told me reassuringly.

I 'tch'ed and turned my face away from him. I guess that was pretty rude, and I guess he really disliked it because next thing you knew he had punched me! "Ouch! Wolf! That hurt!" I whined, rubbing my now injured shoulder.

He glared at me. 'wimp!'

"Am not!"

'Hmph!' He turned, nose pointing up; just the way a spoiled brat would, and I couldn't help but laugh. He faced me and signed, 'What funny?'

"You," was my reply, and he scowled. I knew he would either a) stand up or b) turn away from me, so I leaned forward, grabbed his hands, pulled him towards me, then finally captured his lips before either one of those options took place.

His eyes widened, but slowly fluttered to a close. I reclined back to my headboard and he now lay on top of me, head slanted slightly to the side to make our angle easier. The kiss was slow and shy at first, but soon turned bold and full of passion; our warm tongues entwined, and as our lips met again and again, I tried savoring his breath. My hands entangled themselves in his hair. Beautiful. I tried to press him even more towards me, even though I knew we couldn't. Well unless our garments were removed, but—

"Yuu-chan! Wolf-chan!" my mother said, as she slammed the door open, startling us in the process. Wolf and I practically jumped for our lives.

"Mother, please!" I cried out in embarrassment. My cheeks were flushed to the core and I quickly glanced at Wolf to find him in the same predicament… well… except for the deep breaths he was taking. It made me grin. Oooh.. Should I be proud? I heard my mother giggle and I looked back at her, glaring.

"It's _Momma_, Yuu-chan," she simply remarked, and I grunted.

She faced Wolfram next. "Wolf-chan, your brother is going to be here in less than five minutes so… maybe you should fix yourself up." She winked and excused herself. I slid down in humiliation. God! My mother just saw Wolf and me making out! I groaned in self-consciousness.

Wolfram practically leaped out of the bed and dusted himself up—his adorable face still flushed.

"Ummm…" I tried to say something, but no words came out.

I took a deep breath and tried again, "I'm sorry for what just happened." He looked at me, his eyes softening. 'It's okay.'

I sat up once more and he slid down next to me, his hand sweeping a few strands of my hair to the side, not losing eye contact. 'Yuuri' he mouthed.

"Yeah?" I replied.

'I love you.'

My eyes widened for the first time this afternoon.

"Wolf-chan, your brother is downstairs," my mother barged in once more. Geez! This lady…

'Okay, thank you.' He signed and stood up, only to lean down and peck my cheek. And I… like the stupid, idiotic, brainless wimp that I am… did nothing but stare like a dunce! He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. No words or signs were uttered. My brain didn't react until I heard the door close.

"Wolfram! Wait!" I called out, all to no avail because I knew he wouldn't hear me.

"I love you too…" I whispered, a little too late…

My phone pinged and I opened it to find a text from him.

'Hey Wimp! Next time, you better not leave me hanging. -.- No other decent and honorable person would leave their significant other just like that when such important words are being said ==;;. You are a wimp after all…'

"I know! I know!" I said out loud once I finished reading his text and replied, ':hearts: you…'

'Oh, sure! Now you want to :heart: me -.-.'

'Wolf…'

'Don't Wolf me Yuuri! I won't say it again. Not till I know you feel the same.'

"But I do…"

'Wolf, give me some time… please.'

' hmph! You're a lucky bastard who has an understanding boyfriend Shibuya.'

'I know…which is why you deserve the best. I promise you Wolfram von Bielefeld.'

"And I will give you the best."

I quickly scrolled down through my favorites and found the one I was looking for. "Hello? Say Murata, can you come over? Yes, now! It's still early and mom is making curry. Okay, see you soon."

I tossed my phone to the side and gathered the books on my night table. If I was going to tell Wolf how much I loved him, then I would do it the right way. Maybe I'm still no expert when it comes to signing, and just like soccer, it would take patience, time, and determination, but I knew I could do it. I wanted to tell him how I truly felt about him, how much he meant to me.

I was rather proud of myself actually. I had been practicing really hard lately and I knew for a fact that I was getting there; I would prevent getting left behind and catch up to him. I've been able to follow conversations better; yeah, maybe I was still slow in a way but wasn't going to give up. I opened one of the books and skimmed through it. Who would have thought that I, Yuuri Shibuya, would like to learn sign language, that I would have a very gorgeous boyfriend—of all things!—and be scouted for a team? I heard the doorbell and closed the book. That would be my tutor… well he is now. I chuckled evilly to myself. After all, he did offer... Didn't he?

"Hey Shibuya!" Murata waved as he entered my room.

"Hey, what's up?"

"So…why am I here?"

"Well besides the fact that you know my mom does curry today, I need you to do something for me."

Murata raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh?"

I showed the book I had in my hands and he groaned. "I knew there was a catch."

...

..

.

"Feeling any better captain?" a few of my teammates asked me, while I sat on the bench.

"Yeah, I am," I replied, a smile gracing my face.

"Great to hear! Hopefully you'll be back soon then."

I nodded. "Yeah, I will."

"Good. Well we have to huddle with the rest of the team so see you soon," my teammates said and jogged to meet the rest of the group.

I was a few days from getting the clear from Gisela, so until then I had to be a bench warmer… My mother finally said that I could go back to school and to my team as well. We were doing okay so far. A few points ahead from other teams but still not high enough. We were going to have a game in a few minutes and this could determine where we would stand in rankings. If we lost we wouldn't be able to move on, but if we had a tie or won, we had a chance to go against the winners of the other section. From what I'd heard, what's-his-face team had a high chance of being on top; meaning that there was a high chance that we would face up in the end.

I sighed out loud since no one was around me. "Something the matter kiddo?" Coach asked suddenly from my right, startling me

"No, not really coach." I replied.

"Well that was a very _deep_ sigh," he stated.

"With everything that's going on, I know you would too," I retorted.

He chuckled. "Maybe so"—he moved and sat next to me, slinging a white-and-red striped towel on his shoulder—"but then again if I had, you wouldn't be there to hear me right?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess…"

"Don't worry, I spoke to the agent and told them that you were out for a while but that you would be back soon and leave your mark."

I blushed. "Thanks"

"Don't mention it; you have talent kid. Besides, if they would have to choose between Kevin and you, my money is on you kid," he said as he patted my shoulder and stood up. I felt flattered at that moment and blushed again.

"Thanks coach…" I said again. He waved in return and walked away to huddle with the team before the game began.

I glanced down at my feet and gently moved my ankle a bit, a smile appearing on my face. My ankle didn't hurt like before and with a little work I'd be back with my team. The whistle blew, snapping me back to reality. I guess I had to work extra now since even coach was counting on me.

"It's rather nice," I smiled. I looked to the field to find my team and I clapped, "Let's go guys! I know you can do it!" I shouted. I really couldn't do much at the moment. I still had to get better but it didn't mean I couldn't cheer for my team. Besides, my team had been there for me. It's now my turn to be there for them.

I saw them kicking the ball back and forth; from teammate to teammate. Sweating like hell but a smile embellishing their faces. We hadn't gotten this far before and since most of the team was graduating this year we all had something to look forward to. Whether we won or not didn't matter in the end did it? All that mattered was that we all had fun. I spotted one of my teammates closing in on the goalie and I stood up. "C'mon Carl! You can do it!" I cheered as I clapped once more, my adrenaline increasing in seconds. This was what soccer was all about. This was my life and I would do all I could to get there. I'd become a Pro and try even harder so that they would have no other choice but to choose me over Kevin. After all, all they wanted was the best and I _was_ the best.

"Let's go Carl! Make that goal!" I shouted as I saw him getting closer and closer to the target.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it! I tried to update within the same month ^^;;. Thank you to all of you who have added my story to their favorites and story alerts. You have no idea what that means to me ^_^. Thank you for all the reviews as well (which I enjoy to read xD) and please review. Feedback is always welcome!

Till next time! And yes, you guys rock!

:hugs: ^.^

P.S:

I finally finished KHII T_T.(Even though one of my close guy friends tried to cover my eyes -.-. Evil...) I cried Dx. So sad... and I'm in love with Roxas *_*. I might write an AxelxRoxas fic later on :winks: Ja ne!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: KKM not mine

**Beta: **XEOHE

* * *

The morning dew covering the green grass was still visible; the squirrels had finally decided to begin the day and gather their daily nuts while the spray of water from the sprinklers in some homes mingled with the dewdrops. Spring sure was something else, but today in particular, the weather seemed rather dreary.

I decided to get up earlier than usual to go out and jog. I really wanted to be up and ready for today's final game. I still couldn't believe it! We've made it to the finals. Us! I kept pinching myself, just to make sure I wasn't in some sort of dream.

To tell the truth, I hadn't been able sleep at all and what better way to clear my mind than a good run right? All I'd been thinking about was the game. Sort of nervous… but there's more…

I stopped in front of the Royal Institute and averted my eyes to Wolf's room as a smile graced my face. "Today is the day I will tell Wolfram that I love him."

I felt my face flush and I knew it was because of _that_. I couldn't believe it… today I would tell Wolfram, my fiery blond that I, Yuri Shibuya, am in love with him. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. Must be the jitters, I supposed.

I knew they wouldn't let me in but I decided to jog, carefully, to where his room was. I wasn't trespassing…

I pulled my phone out and dialed my boyfriend's number.

"Please pick up," I told myself as I heard the phone ring. "C'mon Wolf…"

_Shit! No luck._ Sucks, but I dialed again.

_Come on Wolfie, answer the phone_ I told myself. I was about to give up when I heard a grunt from the other line.

"Hey sleeping beauty," I greeted.

Next thing I knew, I heard his window open. I glanced up and saw a sleepy Wolf looking groggily down at me. I grinned.

I looked around and in a hushed tone said, "Wolf."

'Y-u-r-i early.' he signed as he yawned.

I couldn't help but copy his gesture. "I know," I whispered back. "But I really have to talk to you."

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity, and I quietly clapped my hands a few times in a pleading motioned. He sighed and went back in; the ladder finally came rolling down.

I climbed as fast as I could and pulled the ladder back up. I rolled it and placed it in the corner, next to a picture he had been doing. Wolfram had finally decided to draw again and for that I am happy. I turned to find my vixen, who was dozing off as he sat in bed.

There were a variety of reasons as to why no one was allowed to enter my love's room in the morning, but the main reason was because he had a tendency to wear a pink, short-sleeved frilly nightgown to bed. Cross dresser? Not sure, but I don't care. I loved it!

I quietly sat down next to him and he placed his head on the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arm around him and began to caress his bare shoulder in a circular motion.

'Mmmhhmmm,' he moaned and I couldn't help but blush. _Really Yuri, don't think bad things right now. _I shook the thoughts away and turned to him—his eyes were closed. He smelled like cinnamon, my favorite…

I glanced at his clock and saw the time, 6:30. _Is it really that early?_

"Wolf," I whispered, trying not to startle him.

'Mmmhmm,' he groaned.

"I need to talk to you," I began.

He slowly fluttered his eyes open; emeralds gazed up at me, a small smile on his face.

_God how I love him!_

I stood up and knelt before him. I got a hold of his soft hands, and his eyes widened. All traces of sleep were gone by now.

I bent down and kissed his hands, and when I looked up his face was flushed. _Rather cute neh?_

"Go to my game later today?" I pleaded.

'Yuri,' he mouthed. I sighed.

_I knew it!_ _He can't go…_ Wolfram had an important appointment today that could determine whether he was going to spend another year here in the institution or if it wasn't necessary. If it had been the fierce Wolf from before he would have gladly missed it, but now…now Wolf has changed, and it's because of me. Well I saw it that way.

I placed my head on our hands. I felt dejected. "Why?"

He exhaled and gently removed his hands from underneath me. 'You know why,' he signed, sadness marring his porcelain face.

It was my turn to breathe out. I placed my head on his legs and started caressing one of them. "I know… it's just that… I want you there…" I felt him begin to play with my hair. _I wish we could stay like this…_ I looked up to see the most vivid emeralds looking back at me. 'I'm sorry,' he mouthed.

_Beautiful._

I lifted my head up and gently stood to hover over him, bringing him down to the mattress, his hands now entangled in my hair. His eyes, all they showed me were love.

I felt my breath quicken and I leaned in for a passionate kiss. Wolf's lips felt warm and pleasant, his breath lingering, and I couldn't helped but press harder. I tightened my hold on him as I lifted my head, to see him looking back at me dazedly. I leaned once more, only to plant butterfly kisses on his cheek, chin, and slowly I began to aim for the crook of his neck—pleasant nectar, my addiction.

Well aware that no one dared to enter his room, I nipped his neck. He moaned and I couldn't help but do it harder. I had no idea when it had happened, but I had one of my legs in between his and I slowly brought one of my hands to caress his thigh—creamy and soft.

"Ooph!" My eyes widened. I had been shoved to the floor.

"Huh?" Caught off guard, I looked up to see my love surprised, looking back at me. "Wolf?" stood up, as did he. Wolfram glared. I swallowed. _Shit! I over did it._

I hadn't been able to control myself and well went a little overboard. _Okay… I went beyond what I had to. _

'No, Yuri. Not till I know you love me,' he signed, his cheeks turning a shade of pink. Wolf looked determined and I couldn't help but smile.

_I love a good challenge._ I smirked and he took a step back. _Wait? What am I doing? I can't do anything right now. His brothers will kill me! Stupid hormones._ _Geez!_

I ruffled my hair in frustration. "God! I have to go."

I turned back to where I had left the ladder and soon rolled it out the window. I was about to climb out when I felt him clinging onto me. I felt him mouth something, his face pressed against my back, and I couldn't help but exhale once more. _Did he think I was going to leave him because I didn't have my way?_

I turned around and hugged him close; emeralds looking at onyx. "I'm sorry," I said. "I got carried away. I don't want to rush it Wolf." I tightened my hold on him. "I want it to be special. I want it to be when we _both_ are ready. Cliché, maybe, but you're special." I brought my hand to his face, removed a few strands of his beautiful locks and tucked them away behind his ear. His eyes were searching for something and I leaned down to peck his lips. "You, Wolfram von Bielefeld, are special to me. And maybe it's a good thing you pushed me away." I winked at my last words and he gently punched my shoulder. I chuckled.

I looked at his clock—7:00A.M.

"I have to go. Please try to make it, even if it's a little late. Please!" I begged as I embraced him again. It was his turn to chuckle. 'Wimp,' he mouthed. I could only grin.

I turned around and began to make my way down. Once I made it to the ground, Wolf began to pull up the ladder rapidly. I blew a kiss—as an idiot who is truly in love would—and he rolled his eyes, but couldn't suppress his smile nonetheless.

I jogged out of the institute when my phone pinged. I pulled it out of my pocket: 'Wimp… I love you.'

I couldn't help but kiss my phone. "I love you too Wolf," I mentioned out loud:

'^.^' I replied.

.

..

…

"Alright you bunch of sissies! Today's the day and I hope you are ready to give it your all out there!" Coach Yozak said as he paced back and forth, hands behind his back.

"Yes sir!" we replied.

We were inside the locker room: going over the positions and strategies, fixing our uniforms, and obtaining final directions, etc.

I looked around and I could tell; we were all very nervous. Some even brought their lucky socks. I bent down to tie my shoe strings and when I stood up coach said, "Shibuya do you have anything to say to your teammates?"

I looked at each and every one of them. I smiled and nodded. "It's been an interesting ride for all of us hasn't it? We've all practically been together since we entered high school. Sure we've all had our differences," I turned to Jake," but we pulled through in the end didn't we?" Jake chuckled and nodded. "Whatever happens today, I want you guys to know that I had a blast being your captain, and that just like coach, I'm proud of each and every one of you. Win or lose, you are the best."

Everyone clapped. "It sure has been one hell of a ride captain!" one of the teammates cheered.

I laughed.

"Well, there is more to be celebrated after we _win_," Carl mentioned as he stood up.

I looked curiously at him and he smirked as he came and placed a hand around my shoulder. "Captain here is being eyed by a scout."

Everyone cheered.

"No way!"

"Way to go captain!"

"Woot!"

I chuckled. "Well it's not certain yet," I replied, scratching the back of my head.

"Alright everyone! Time to head out, and remember let's do our best," coach said as he clapped his hands together. We made our way out to the field.

I looked around, and to my delight mom, dad, Shori, and Murata. Unfortunately, no Wolfram yet, I frowned but headed to our bench.

We gathered in a circle, Coach in the middle, his board at hand. "Remember, the best defense is an offense. They can't pull together if they aren't in a defense position so whatever you do don't give them the chance to find each other."

We nodded and headed to the middle of the yard. As the captain I had to meet in the center with the referee and the other team's captain: _Kevin_.

Kevin and I shook hands. He smirked. "May the best player win." I was annoyed at his remark.

The referee asked us heads or tails and I came out with the right toss. I kicked first and the game began.

_Keep the opposing team in the offense_, I kept repeating as I kicked the ball to Jake. Jake dribbled the ball, heading to where our defense was but didn't notice the other team taking the ball from him.

The ball went back and forth. From dribbling to heading, both teams had the intention to win and keep each other on their toes. I sprinted to the ball and tried to maneuver between two players; I really hated it when they walled you in.

Thirties minutes in and we were 0-0. I could see it in my team; we were frustrated. Coach and the players on the bench were cheering us up and we tried even harder.

"Shibuya!" I heard Carl shout.

I turned to see him kicking the ball towards me. No one was near me so I sprinted toward the goalie._ I make this one and we are in the lead._

I dribbled the ball away from a few of the opposite team and kicked it to Jake, who then sprinted a few meters ahead and tossed it my way again. I sprinted to the side to receive the ball and kicked it towards the net. _Please go in!_

As if my prayer had been answered, we made it a goal.

"Alright!" My team shouted, now more pumped up than before. The crowd cheered, and I received a few pats on the back. "Nice one captain."

With only twenty minutes remaining, one more goal wouldn't hurt. We tried as hard as we could but the opposing team seemed to disagree. They now had the upper hand. Our defense was trying to kick the ball from there but had no luck. They were so close to the goalie that Carl actually sprinted ahead of me and tried to prevent them from making the shot. Kevin had the ball and he kicked it from a sixty degree angle. He was too close for comfort but luckily our goalie stopped it. I let out a breath that I apparently had drawn in. _What a relief._

I glanced to where Kevin was. He seemed very displeased.

Ten minutes remained and we now had the ball again. If I made another goal, I knew the scout would definitely choose me over Kevin, and _that_ was what I was aiming for. Kevin and I, side to side—captain vs. captain. But there was something in those eyes…

I wanted to make the second goal that would surely make this game _ours_, but I wasn't expecting what happened next…

As I was dribbling the ball, I lost track of Kevin, which I was thankful for. I knew I now had the upper hand and began to aim for the other side. I was about to kick the ball to one of my teammates, when out of nowhere Kevin slid in between me, tackling the same ankle as before. However the angle he came sliding in, with the added force, bended my ankle, rendering something unexpected.

_Crack!_

I fell to the ground and all I was able to sense was the pain.

"AAH!" I yelled out as I tried to grab a hold of my ankle. A few of my teammates gathered around. I could feel a fight about to start.

"You stupid shit! You did that on purpose!" Carl said. I tried to watch but all I saw was Carl and Kevin face to face.

"Shit!" I cursed within my breath.

The referee came over and pulled a red card for Kevin. The emergency team came quickly and tried to extend my leg.

"Fuck!" I cursed out loud as I felt my leg being extended. It was excruciating pain.

"Shibuya, I need you to relax," one of the guys said as they tried to lift me up to an emergency backboard.

As I was taken out of the field, I couldn't help but glance at Kevin who faced me with this sly smile on his face, even though he wasn't allowed to play anymore. He walked out of the field and into the locker room.

_Bastard!_

.

..

…

My family rushed to the hospital; mother was riding in the ambulance with me. I couldn't help but cringe in pain. Mother's eyes looked worried and she tightened her hold on my hand. I wanted to cry… Not only was I in pain, I also felt something was terribly wrong with my ankle.

My mother leaned forward and whispered, "Yu-chan, do you want me to call Wolfie once we get to the hospital?"

I looked up at her, and I knew she saw my eyes water, not because I was hurting but because this could mean that I-I… I couldn't bear to think about it and just nodded in return.

Once we made it to the hospital, I was taken from room to room. First the doctor had to check how bad my injury was by pressing my ankle to determine the sort of injury. I was then taken to the x-ray, which was not pretty. I couldn't move my foot at all. The x-ray guy did it for me, in-not-such-a-nice-way. I grimaced through the whole process.

I was now in the exam table in a small room waiting for the results. Shori and dad were outside while my mom stayed with me. All I could think about was the game and _this…_

Mother walked towards the table and placed her hand on top of mine. She looked sad. "Yu-chan…" she began but was soon interrupted by the door being opened.

In came my doctor, Gisela. "I wasn't expecting you this soon," she said as she closed the door, the x-rays at hand. She headed to the board on the wall, pinning the x-rays on it, then gave me a noncommittal look—I couldn't tell what she was thinking—I hated this feeling. She sighed as she locked eyes with me. "I'm sorry Yuri…" My hands started to shake as if I was already expecting this. She turned away from me and lit up the board. "Your ankle is fractured three ways." A sad look appeared on her face as she faced us. I shook my head; I didn't want to know. _I don't want to hear it…_

"You won't be able to play soccer for a while and if you do, I can't assure you that you'll be able to make it as a professional," Gisela told me slowly.

I didn't know when but tears began to roll down my cheeks. For the first time since I've been with Wolfram, I began to cry. The pain my body was feeling at the moment couldn't compare to this.

My mother embraced me and in a soothing tone began to speak to me, "I'm sorry Yu-chan. I'm sorry." My mom was the only person who knew how much _this_ meant for me—the one dream I had since I was young, crushed in seconds.

"Yuri, someone is going to come and measure your foot to apply the boot before your cast is made," Gisela informed us before she excused herself.

I could barely speak. I felt dejected. "Sure…" I answered dully.

Before long someone came in and made a mold of my foot, and within a while I was wearing a black boot. One of the nurses tried to teach me how to use crutches, but… to tell the truth… I frankly didn't care.

My mom came back into the room; she looked disappointed as she put her phone away. "I'm sorry Yu-chan… I couldn't get a hold of Wolf-chan."

I love my mother. I smiled at her in gratitude. "That's okay mom. Thanks anyways," I replied.

She glanced at my foot and frowned. "We just need to have the clear and we can leave." I nodded in agreement. _Good._ I couldn't bear to be in the hospital anymore.

.

..

…

All the way home I didn't speak. I was angry at Kevin—at faith. _Why did it have to happen to me_, were the thoughts going through my mind.

Once home, Shori and dad helped me up the stairs; not used to the crutches, it would have taken me an eternity. Dad wanted to speak but I cut in instead. "I can take it from here," I told them as I walked to my room.

I didn't want to talk to them. I knew what they were going to tell me:

'I'm sorry Yu-chan.'

'It'll be okay, Yu-chan.'

'Don't worry too much, Yu-chan.'

I slammed the door. In reality no one knew what I was feeling.

I made my way slowly to my bed and sat. With both hands I brought my leg up—heavy because of the boot—and traced it with my hand. And that's when it hit me. _ Shibuya, Yuri…you are done for…_ I began to grieve; for my future, for my pain. In the end it didn't even matter.

I saw my soccer ball next to my night table and pulled it in with one of my crutches. I gently picked it up and hugged it as I sobbed.

"Stupid…" I said again and again.

I began to doze off. I suppose the pain medication had finally hit my system and I gently laid my head on my pillow. A few sobs escaped me as I was finally knocked out, my ball working its way loose from my grip as it rolled to the door.

.

..

…

I started getting conscious again, but my eyes widened in fear because I felt something warm next to me. I turned to my side and saw my angel sleeping soundly. He was in a fetus position, his head on my shoulder, his hand hanging tightly to mine. I smiled at the picture next to me, and softly began to caress his face. I looked down to see the soccer ball in between us.

"Brat…" I whispered.

I tried to sit up as slowly as I could, so I wouldn't disturb him. _How long have you been here Wolf?_ I lifted his head and laid it on my legs.

"Mmhhmm…" he moaned and I caressed his golden hair.

I sighed as I started to whisper. "What am I going to do now Wolf? I-I-I can't play anymore…" I sobbed. "And I feel lost. Sure, Gisela said that there might still be a chance for me to play professionally but still…" I looked at my injured foot and brooded. "It sure doesn't feel that way."

I didn't feel the tears rolling down, but instead felt a warm hand caressing my now pink cheek. I looked down to meet sad emeralds looking up at me. I leaned and kissed his forehead as I choked a sob.

Wolfram sat up and faced me. He held my hands and kissed them. He gazed up at me, and I saw his eyes water.

"Wolf?"

He signed. 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there Yuri.' He embraced me tightly. I hid my face in the crook of his neck as I tightened the hold I had on him.

My blond let go of me and with one of his hands wiped the tears from my cheeks, looking into my eyes.

"I have nothing else to go for…" I said.

'Not true!' he signed.

I chuckled. "Wolf, I don't know if you're aware but my ankle got fractured."

He nodded. 'I know but…'

I shook my head in disagreement. "No buts, Wolf."

Wolf frowned. I guess he was disappointed. Who could blame him? All I had to say were just negative words, one after another… _because it's true._

'Not true!' he repeated in determination.

I exhaled. There was no point in arguing. "You don't understand. You don't know how it feels to have your dreams taken away from you, and it wasn't because it was a punishment for doing something bad. No… it was intentional. Yet that person had nothing to lose; ironic, no?" I laugh humorlessly as I reflected on the events.

Wolf furrowed his eyebrows once more. 'Yuri,' he mouthed. 'That's not like you…' he signed.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "What do you want me to do? Be all happy because I'm like _this."_ I emphasized as I pointed to my stupid boot.

'No…but…'

I didn't want to hear it anymore. "Stop it."

'Yuri,' he mouthed.

"I don't want to talk anymore Wolf…"

'But'

"No…Wolfram. You don't understand…"

Emeralds were now glaring at me.

I got frustrated just having him look at me like that. He's my boyfriend. _You're supposed to be caring! Not glaring at me!_

"What!" I barked.

'Stupid wimp!'

I ruffled my hair in frustration. "Wolf maybe you should go."

His eyes widened. 'What?'

I turned away from him. "You heard me."

He leaned towards me and almost timidly placed his hand on my arm.

"Just leave me alone," I whispered.

'Not mean it.' He signed. 'I know you. _This_ not you. You're hurt, injured, upset at the world, but will be okay.'

"Stop it!_ You don't _know how I feel. I had a chance to be someone. To do what I love but now I can't!"

He looked down. 'You don't know that…'

"I do…" I replied resolutely.

I covered my eyes with my hand. "Wolf… go away. If you still want to be with me."

I didn't want to look. I knew that those words would have hurt me too but I was upset and I was stupid enough to take my frustration on my brat. I felt him getting up from my bed and soon the door opened and closed gently. I was alone…

I wanted to scream. Instead, I grabbed my ball and tossed it to the wall in frustration. I bended my good leg and rested my head there as I looked at the door. What was I expecting? For Wolf to come back in?

"Yeah, right," I said aloud. _Way to go Yuri._

A few minutes—or was it an hour?—had passed when I heard a knock. I lifted my head curiously from its resting place. I wanted to smile._ Did he come back?_

"Come in," I said.

The door opened and in came Conrad. I lost interest and he chuckled. I suppose he found out. He turned his head to where my ball had landed and went to pick it up. With the ball at hand, he came and pulled a chair to sit next to me.

"How long till you get your cast?" he questioned, breaking the silenced.

I shrugged. "Don't know."

"You're team won 2-0." I finally looked at him.

"I'm glad," I replied, eventually smiling.

"Yozak said that Kevin is expelled from the sport and the agent is not even going to consider him," Conrad mentioned.

I snorted. "That's all?"

He sighed. "Yuri…I know that this is a hard time for you…"

_Again! I don't want to hear anymore._ I rolled my eyes. "If you came here to tell me how everything is going to be _okay_ or that I shouldn't be _sad_ about it then just go. I've had enough already."

Conrad looked shocked. He definitely was not expecting this from me but soon composed himself. "No, Yuri. I didn't come here to preach. I just wanted to see if you were okay."

I felt guilty. "Oh…"

He stood up. "Also, I wanted to ask you not to be too hard on Wolfram. He was worried about you. I know you are overwhelmed with emotions, but believe him when he tells you that he knows how you feel."

I felt confused and this amused him. "Yuri," he said. "That's how Wolf felt when the accident happened but no matter how hard he tries or how much therapy he gets his voice isn't coming back. You on the other hand, still have an opportunity." He handed the ball to me as he excused himself.

I looked down at the ball in my hand as I took in what he had said. I realized that Conrad was right. No matter how hard Wolfram tries, he won't get his voice back. _I_, on the other hand, had a chance. I will still have the opportunity to play; to run around and kick the ball.

This night had turned out to be one of revelation and acceptance, and as I looked around my room and took in all the memorabilia I had collected throughout the years, it dawned on me what Wolfram had known from the start. _Life never goes as planned._

_

* * *

A/N: _:grins: so what do you think? Was it good xD?

I would love to thank everyone that has giving _this _story a chance ^.^. I know it's rather unique but it is something I wanted to tackle ^^;;. If you are an anonymous reviewer, I would love to thank you too! Believe me when I say, I love to read them ^-^. I enjoy your opinions and suggestions so press_ that_ review button ^-^.

**I know Yuri isn't one to curse but that sort of pain can make words slip out xD. Plus I took the idea from an incident my little brother had a few years ago lol...

Oh, yes...I have a surprise for next time! can it be good or can it be a bad thing? Guess you'll have to wait and see! :winks:

Bye bye!~

P.S check my LJ... it does contain information regarding 14 and 15? [link on my profile]


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: KKM not mine :sighs:

**Beta:** XEOHE

* * *

It is said that the weather can tell a story of its own: when the sky is gloomy, hardship is around the corner, but when the sky shines and everything seems almost perfect you know it's a sign of hope—today was one of those days. Today was the day that _I_, Yuri Shibuya, graduated from high school; closing one chapter of my life and opening a new one.

After the graduation ceremony had finished, my teammates and I gathered around congratulating and enjoying each other's company one last time; we all wore our blue gowns, a reminder of what we had accomplished and what we wanted to seek in the future.

"So captain, any idea as to what you'll be doing?" Carl asked me.

I gave him one of my stupid smiles as I scratched the back of my head. "Well, I'm in that process right now. With all that has happened to me recently, I haven't been able to think about it," I explained to him.

Carl looked sympathetic towards me and nodded in understanding. After all, I had recently received my cast, and believe me… that thing was heavy!

"So captain, how are you adjusting to just one crutch?" another teammate asked me.

I sighed. "I finally got the hang of it but if I can avoid it, the better," I said as I stuck out my tongue. My friends laughed.

I finally came to terms with faith and accepted _this._ It wasn't easy and my teammates came to visit the day after the whole ordeal. They had even brought the trophy and my mother took a picture of us—a high school memory.

A precious memory.

We continued to chat for a few minutes more before heading our way; to our families. I was slowly walking, searching for my mother when I heard someone calling my name, making me stop. I turned around to see Murata running towards me.

"I… can't believe… you… make… me run… so much!" he said in between breaths.

I chuckled. "I'm sorry Murata," I started, "but I couldn't wait. I had to meet my team."

Murata waved his hand in understanding. "Yeah, whatever, but at least I found you," he responded.

I smiled apologetically. "You could have just called," I reminded him.

Murata rolled his eyes. "Not the point, but let's go. I saw them by the shade not far from here," he said as he pulled me away.

I pouted. "Fine, fine," I said as I started walking towards _that_ direction.

On our way we bumped into a few classmates that had decided to talk, hug, exchange phone numbers, and e-mails with us. They said it was to keep in touch, but if that were true why hadn't they asked for it before graduation?

"How much longer?" I whined.

"Not that far from here Shibuya," Murata replied.

Murata and I walked slowly next to each other, enjoying each other's company. Suddenly a thought struck me and I was curious. "What college are you going to?" I asked as I turned to face him.

Murata kept looking ahead as he answered, "Royal University."

I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Royal University," I repeated.

Murata nodded. "Uh-huh. I really fell in love with sign language and would love to continue my studies there. Hopefully even become a teacher one day," he told me as he glanced at me and smiled.

I 'o'-ed in return.

He chuckled as he looked ahead. "You should consider it," Murata said.

My eyes widened in surprise. "Me? I-I don't know. I mean… I'm not great at it like you…" I answered back.

Murata stopped and faced me once more, his arms crossed as he shook his head disapprovingly. "You don't know that," he said. "Besides don't you think you should give it a try? All that practice you have been doing, _on your own,_ for the past few months just so you could have a better communication with Wolfram, it has to come in handy. It's like you said before, 'it happens for a reason,' and you know it's true; _you_ of all people."

I was baffled. He was right. All this time I have been trying to learn sign language, but was it only for my vixen? Or was there more? Maybe… deep down… I really enjoyed it?

_Could it be?_

I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I looked towards the owner of it, I found Murata grinning back at me. "Think about it," he said and I nodded as we started strolling to where they were waiting for us. We didn't say much after that; it was a welcomed silence.

"There they are!" Murata said as he pointed to some direction. My eyes followed and sure enough: mother, dad, Shori, Conrad, Wolf, and even Gwendal were there, waiting for us.I wanted to sprint towards them and hug my blond angel but that wasn't possible; I could tell Wolf wanted the same, but Gwendal gave him a stern look. I pouted but started to walk faster. I wanted to be near him… and with family too of course.

"Yu-chan, I'm so proud of you," my mother said as she embraced me, making me flush.

"Yes, we are," my dad added, a smile gracing his face.

"To think little Yuri is all grown up and done with high school. I'm so proud of you," Shori added as he ruffled my hair.

"Shori!" I said as my mother let go and I began to comb my hair with my hand. "Don't do that! I'm not a kid anymore."

Shori shrugged. "You will always be a kid to me Yuri," he said but smiled as he added, _"you_ are my little brother after all."

"He's right Shibuya," Murata said, adding to the embarrassing moment.

My cheeks turned pink and I turned away—it was just too embarrassing—but I soon felt a warm hand clasping mine. I looked back to where my family was to find Wolfram smiling at me.

He let go of my hand. 'I'm proud Yuri,' he signed and I once again blushed. My mother giggled, making Wolf and I become aware of our surroundings. He looked cute being flustered and I wanted to kiss him, but I knew I couldn't. Not here.

"Yuri," Conrad interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"I spoke to your family and they said it was a good idea for a special dinner at the institute later today, if that's okay."

"Really?" I questioned. I was happy. I was going to have a family dinner with Wolf's family too. It couldn't have been any better. "That would be great!"

But… does that mean that his family has accepted me? That there's a chance that Wolf and I later might…

"Yu-chan, why are you blushing?" Mother asked, tilting her head in curiosity.

I was brought back to reality. "Huh?"

My dad stepped in. I don't think he wanted me to feel more embarrassed than I was, at least not for today. "Dear, I think we should get going," he said as he started pulling my mother with him.

Shori and Murata followed, leaving Wolf and his brothers. I looked at Wolf and smiled, making me want to embrace him, and believe me, I wanted to. This didn't go unnoticed by his brothers.

"Well, Gwendal and I are going to head off with your parents so we'll wait for you guys in the car," Conrad said. I turned to face them and saw Conrad smiling and Gwendal frowning. He seemed as if he wanted to say something else but instead turned around and went ahead of Conrad.

Conrad chuckled at his brother's antics. "Just don't take too long," he said as he winked at the end.

Both Wolf and I blushed in embarrassment. What a day!

Now alone, I took a hold of Wolf's hand and pulled him with me as I started walking to the tree: it was an oak tree that gave enough shade for a small group.

Most of the students had started to head to their after-parties and whatnots, making the school less crowded. Now we were somewhat alone. I reclined on the tree, placing my crutch at a side and pulling Wolf towards me.

Wolf was startled at my action. 'Yuri,' he mouthed.

I embraced him, my head now on the crook of his neck. "Shhh…" I whispered. "Let me just hold you."

Wolf nodded as he tightened his embrace on me.

Wolf and I hugged each other for a few minutes. No words came out and there was no kissing. It was affection. The more he and I behaved as a couple, the more just having him around me made me feel complete. The more I became frightened of leaving him _here…_ while I went off to college. Somewhere…

"Wolf," I whispered. "Promise me that when I go to college you won't look at anyone else."

My boyfriend pulled away from me, confused by my statement. 'Yuri,' he mouthed again.

"Just promise me," I answered.

He nodded and as I got a hold of my crutch (knowing that if we stayed here any longer Gwendal was probably going to come and pull him away from me) we began heading to the car, our hands laced together.

It's true. I've had so much on my mind recently, but it would always come back to the fact that Wolf was younger, still in high school, and here I was, ready to embark on a new path, a new school and the worst part; I didn't know where _that_ would be.

_What if we grew apart?_

…

..

.

The ride to the institute was a quiet one. I had to ride with my family and Murata; Wolf had to go with his family. There were only three in his car, why not let me go with them? I pouted in disappointment.

Once we had arrived, Murata and I removed and left our blue gowns in the car (who wants to wear a gown in the heat?), and headed to who-knows-where for now. The dinner was going to be around seven; a celebration for Murata and myself.

I sighed as Murata and I started walking. "So what do we do till seven?"

Murata raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "You serious?" he said and I nodded.

Murata laughed. "If I were you I would have liked to spend some time _alone_ with my beautiful blonde," he told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Ha, ha, very funny," I replied.

He looked around, searching for someone. "Say, where is your boyfriend anyways?" he questioned.

"He said he needed to do something, so he went ahead of us."

"Oh."

"…Yeah."

"Shibuya, do you mind if we talk?" Murata asked as he glanced around.

It took me by surprise. He had never _asked_ before. "S-sure," I answered.

We sat on a bench near the entrance of the Royal Institute. The institute was beautiful during the summer: the fountain seemed welcoming with the rosebuds entwined around it. The many trees surrounding the courtyard offered a soft breeze, and then there was the smell of flowers all around. The institute felt like an oasis.

I faced Murata, curiosity killing me. "So what is it that you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"School," Murata replied bluntly.

"What about it?"

"Shibuya, I wasn't kidding earlier about you considering Royal University."

I sighed. "I know… it's just th—"

"That with everything that has happened recently you have no idea what to do or where to go. Yes, we have all heard the same story over and over again, but we both know that's not true. So tell me, as your best friend, what is really bothering you?"

I furrowed my nose as I looked down at the floor. "I guess I'm just a little frightened," I told him.

"How so?"

I began fidgeting with my hands as I replied, "I never really thought about anything else but soccer for so many years. Even though I've had good grades, it didn't seem too important; all that mattered was going pro." I exhaled. "But everything changed in a blink of an eye. I got myself a boyfriend and a fractured ankle. _That_ doesn't happen often."

Murata scratched the back of his neck. "So you _have _thought about it_," _he said.

I nodded. "I have…" Of course I didn't want to mention how I also thought about Wolf and leaving him here—being away from each other for who-knows-how-long.

Murata reached for his bag and pulled out a manila envelope, handing it to me. "Here," he told me.

I got a hold of it, intrigued by what was inside. "What's this?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Open it and see," he told me and that's what I did. I opened the envelope to find an application and a brochure.

I gasped. "Murata this is…"

"Yup! The application Shibuya. I know talent when I see it and you my friend have _it_," he said as he smiled at me.

I was flattered and speechless. "I-I… don't know what to say…"

Murata waved his hand. "Don't mention it. Just go over it and apply. Besides, your boyfriend didn't want me to say anything but… he was the one who asked me to try and convince you."

My eyes widened. "He did? B-but why didn't he tell me anything?"

"I think he didn't want to look as if he was forcing you, even though we both know that wouldn't have been true," he told me as he stood up from the bench and dusted his pants, adding, "You sure have someone that loves you Shibuya. Don't let him slip from your hand."

I blushed as I nodded. He was right on the mark. Murata excused himself and left me alone. I glanced at the brochure: Royal University was around five hours from here, and unless you lived a few miles from the school all students had to live in the dorms—

Wait.

All students lived in the dorm if they didn't live near the school? My house wasn't close enough to the school… I would have to room. Is this—is this what Murata meant about having someone that loves me? Wolf is willing to let me go? I placed the brochure back in the envelope and glanced at the application. I was practically in.

"Oh," I said aloud, remembering that I had to keep track of time and pulled out my phone: 6:00. I still had time to kill and that's when I knew what I _had to do._

I texted Wolf:

'Meet me on our hill. '

It had become our hill. Wolfram still (when he had time of course) gave me sign language lessons and when we wanted to be alone that's where we went. It was _our _spot.

I decided to take the envelope to the car, giving Wolf enough time to get to our place.

No more than ten minutes had passed and I saw Wolf sitting on the grass, his chin resting on his knees—waiting patiently for me.

I slowly made my way. A little tired but I wasn't going to let him see it.

"Wolf," I spoke out and he looked up at me.

'Yuri,' he mouthed and I smiled.

_My Wolf._

_My Joy._

_My Love._

Mine.

I wasn't going to be able to sit down; Wolf quickly stood up, dusting all imaginary dirt off. We were now a few inches apart. I removed a few of his beautiful blond locks and tucked them behind his ear—his eyes on me.

I smiled as I gently began to caress his cheek. "Wolf," I whispered, making him blush. My hand moved to the beautiful rosy lips that I began to trace; how I longed for them. Wolf's breathing had become louder as those beautiful emeralds had closed.

I removed my hand from his lips and locked it with his. Those beautiful greens opened up, probably wondering why I had stopped, and I started to walk him to our tree. The grass made it a little complicated for me to move around with just one crutch but I dismissed it. It wasn't important.

My boyfriend was now leaning against the bark of the tree and I placed my crutch on one side. I placed my hands on his waist (in a possessive manner) and his cheeks turned rosy as he looked away.

He looked adorable and I smiled, feeling warm and fuzzy inside.

'What's wrong,' he signed.

"Nothing," I said. "I just wanted to hold the person most dear to me."

Wolfram blushed further at my answer.

"Murata gave me an application to Royal University," I told him.

He looked surprised yet nervous. 'Really?'

I nodded. "Yeah and he said that I was lucky to have someone that _loved_ me," I added.

Wolfram's mouth made an 'o' as he tried to look anywhere but me.

I placed all my weight on my good foot and with both hands grabbed his cheeks, making him face me; those gorgeous orbs looking _only_ at me.

I smiled tenderly as I said, "And he couldn't be any more right. I _do_ have someone that loves me; someone that has been there for me through this incident of mine. I have a beautiful person that stood by me when I was an ass not so long ago."

'Yuri,' he began.

"Wolf, no matter what I do. No matter where I go. I promise, you will be with me," I said. "Do you know why?"

He shook his head.

"Because Wolfram von Bielefeld," I leaned forward, my face now by his ear as I whispered, "I love you."

I pulled away to find those beautiful eyes widened in disbelief. A smiled graced my face once more as I let go of his waist and signed the three words that I've been dying to tell him. The three words (even though are easy to sign) that had sealed my future.

'Wolf, I love you,' I signed and Wolfram's eyes began to water.

'Love you,' I repeated.

'I love you,' I signed one more time.

My vixen's tears began to stroll down his cheeks. 'Yuri,' he mouthed and he leaned towards me, closing the gap we had.

It had become clear to me then. Those were the words my blonde had been yearning for.

Our kiss was soft and tender; I soon began to kiss his chin, trailing down to my Wolf's neck. Wolfram shivered in pleasure, making my moves bolder. How I wanted him.

I needed him.

I pressed a kiss against his mouth and nipped his lower lip. He moaned. I then turned to suck harder around my soon to be lover's ear and nape. The more I was becoming acquainted with tidbits of his body, the more I knew this was right.

I tightened my hold on him and began to caress his thigh (creamy and soft… like before). Wolfram hands were tangled in my black hair. We were both lost in our pleasure, but I knew… if we didn't pull apart, more could had happened.

But I had promised him and his brothers that I wouldn't do anything.

_Not yet_.

I slowly pulled away from him—emeralds looking back at me with lust.

"We… need.. to stop," I panted.

My boyfriend's cheeks were pink and he nodded as he smiled. He hid his face near my collarbone and I felt him placing butterfly kisses. I closed my eyes in pleasure and didn't want him to stop.

"Wolf," I whispered as I tried to push him off me. Wolfram looked up at me, mischief written all over his face.

I smiled. "…You're bad," I told him and he smirked.

'Wimp,' he mouthed.

We were about to start another round when my phone went off. I wanted to ignore it but something told me not to. I pulled it from my pocket and answered:

"Hello?"

"Shibuya where are you?"

"With Wolf, why?"

He laughed. "Figured as much; anyways, I think you should come to eat."

I felt nervous when I asked, "What do you mean?"

"It's seven Shibuya. You are missing your own party and Gwendal is ready to kill."

I gulped. "Th-thanks."

"Hurry it up Romeo if you still want to be with your Juliet."

"Murata!"

"Yeah, yeah."

We hung up and I put my phone away.

"Wolf we need to head back," I told my boyfriend.

'Why? It's still early,' he signed.

I shook my head. "No, it's not."

He quickly pulled his phone out and sure enough: 7:05.

He placed one of his hands on his face. We were so into our own thing that we had lost track of time.

I scratched the back of my head. "Y-yeah."

Wolfram grabbed my crutch and handed it to me; with our hands now linked we began to make our way down.

Dinner was somewhat awkward: Gwendal was throwing daggers at me, Wolf had sunk down on his chair, mother was giggling, Murata's glasses were glistening, dad and Shori were blushing, and Conrad, well I couldn't tell but I knew it wasn't good.

I started to play with my food. It was just so humiliating!

I had left a mark on Wolf (we were both oblivious to it!) and Murata had to ask oh-so-innocently what was that red spot on Wolfram's neck.

"My, oh my," Murata said, breaking the silence, "I bet this was the type of environment that formed when Gwendal and Conrad barged in at your previous make out session1."

"Murata!" I yelled.

Wolfram glared at him and I heard something snap. I didn't want to know what or _who_ it was.

"Or so I heard," Murata then mentioned.

I slouched down on my seat. This was going to be a _very_ long night.

…

..

.

Mother had sent me to the market. She was going to make her famous curry for dinner but as luck would have it, she was missing a few ingredients, and now that I didn't have much to do and since I'm okay to limp on my way I was sent to the store. 'It's good exercise Yu-chan,' mother told me. I couldn't say _no _to her. She was my mother.

I was waiting for my turned to pay when my mind started to wander off to school. I've been thinking about Royal U, but I was still hesitant. Of course I have requested information from a few other schools, but they haven't caught my attention yet.

I never knew choosing a school would have been this difficult. I sighed as I looked in front of me to see why the line wasn't moving.

"I'm sorry, can you please tell me where you found this so we can have a price check," the cashier informed the customer. The customer looked as if she was in her sixties, but something was different. She was signing.

'I'm deaf,' the lady responded.

The cashier looked towards the line and apologized for the wait. A few of the customers mumbled between their breaths and soon there was a lot less people ahead of me.

People are ignorant at times.

I left my spot and headed to the front of the line. I wasn't cutting. I wanted to help…

"I'm sorry," I said. "I was wondering if I can help."

"I'm sorry for the wait sir, but I was trying to find out where she had found _this_. The scanner doesn't find it and well I can't really do much…" she replied, disappointed at herself, no less.

I placed my grocery basket on the floor and I looked at the lady as I smiled, 'She wants know aisle where found _this_,' I signed as I pointed to the respected item.

The lady seemed thankful to have someone to communicate with. 'Aisle six at end,' she signed.

"She said it was in aisle six almost at the back," I let the cashier know.

She smiled gratefully at me. "Thank you so much young man," she said as she sent another of the workers to get a different item. I decided to go back to the end of the line, since I had lost my spot, but I was stopped by the lady in front of me.

The lady smiled as she told me, 'Here, you can go before me.'

'N-no, that's fine,' I said.

'It's okay, please,' she responded, pointing in front of her.

I blushed. "T-thanks," I said.

I finished paying and was heading out when I saw the same lady waiting outside. She walked towards me and smiled kindly.

'Thank you for help,' she signed.

My cheeks turned pink as I signed in return, 'Welcome.'

She exhaled. _Was she disappointed?_ and soon signed, 'Unfortunate not many learn sign; not disability but gift. I hope meet others like you.' She excused herself and headed her way.

I was blown away by her answer. It wasn't expected.

As I went back home, I gave my mom the groceries and she started to talk about something, but I still was replaying what the lady had told me.

"—so what do you think Yu-chan?"

"Huh?"

Mother pouted as she told me, "You didn't listen to a word I've just said."

I scratched the back of my head. "I'm sorry mother," I told her as I smiled.

"Its _mamma_ Yu-chan," she reminded and I nodded.

"Yes, yes," I told her and excused myself.

Once in my room I headed to sit on my desk. I'd been filling the application form that Wolf and Murata had given me (almost finished it too), but there was an essay that I had to turn in stating: Why do you want to enroll in Royal University? Why should we choose you?

I… I still haven't come up with the right answers yet…

I glanced at the wall in front of me to come across a picture of Wolf and me hugging. I think this was taken a few days after I confessed my love to him. Just at the thought, I felt my cheeks burning.

I started to trace a finger on the picture and soon fisted my hands together on my desk, resting my chin on them as I closed my eyes. I wouldn't have been in this scenario if it hadn't been for him. When we first met, it wasn't in the best of terms:

"_I guess you understand what I'm saying," I remember telling him. Wolfram glared at me and I had tried to back away._

"_H-hey," I told him with my hands in front of me. I had tried to protect myself from his __furry__ fury. Little demon._

_Wolfram had, 'hmph'ed and turned away from me and that's when we realized we were both hungry—him more than me._

_I had offered him the candy as I told him, "I'm not really hungry." He had blushed but took it, yet I knew… he kept his guard._

But still…

We have come a long way from there haven't we? I opened my eyes once more as the lady's word began to resonate in my mind, 'not disability but gift.'

I turned on my PC—maybe she was the last push I needed.

I looked at my screen to find a blank word page and smiled. I now knew what I had to do:

**It all started when I first volunteered at the Royal Institute…**

~*OWARI*~

* * *

°°Royal University is a separate branch of Royal Institute.

1. This is from the one scene that did not make it from chapter 14. I might actually upload the scene in my LJ so if you follow me there, you will see it soon ).

A/N: There you have it. I hope you have all enjoyed this story as much as I loved writing it. Believe me this story wasn't easy to write (those that have been faithful since the beginning know this) but I'm glad that I kept at it.

I want to thank my beta, XEOHE, who has been there since ch.6 xD. Believe me she has helped me improved a lot ^.^. Plus we had a great time working together xD.

I would love to thank all my readers for staying with me and reviewing :hugs: It means a lot to me :'). All those reviews made me want to continue so thank you. I hope (since this is the last chapter), I hope to hear from everyone ^-^, since this is the last time you might hear from me( for now xD). I really want to know what you liked, what made you laugh, and anything else really. I don't know if I'll be writing another KKM fic soon or if there will be a continuation to _this_ story. Asakura Hannah made a cute fanart for the story. The link is in profile. Check it out and see if you can guess from what chapter it was made for lol. I do welcome fanart so if you have something for the story or want to make something, please do so ^.^.

Before I forget xD. XEOHE and I will be fixing ch.1-5 and there are things I am changing so you might be interested on that lol.

°°If you are a KH fan, AxelxRoxas, then read my one'shot xD. Tell me what you think ^-^. I will also be writing for Junjo soon )

There I am done rambling xD.

I will miss you all :') and once again thank you for reading. :heart:


End file.
